Safety First
by a-hunting-consulting-avenger
Summary: This is the sequel to She will be safe you have to read that first to get this It is two years into the future after were we left off Kat and the others are continueing with their training When a new enemy rises one that is a litlle close to home the team must test who they are and kat is put to the test COMPLETE THIRD IN SERIES WILL BE UP SOON! ITS CALLED SAFE BUT STILL HURT
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel to **_**She will be safe **_**it is two years into the future. The ending of **_**she will be safe**_** might have sucked but that is the way I did it so deal with it. I don't own Marvel. I am putting the ages here. **

**KAT-15, ANDREI-16, NATASHA-30, CLINT-31, SOPHIE-16, MIKE-16, NADYA-16, TORI-24, PIPER-15, KIM-16, WILL-17, SAM-16**

**POV-Natasha**

_I can't believe this is actually happening._

_I Natasha Romanoff is getting married. To the perfect man._

_Ugh, I sound so cliche. _I looked at myself in the mirror my dress was simple strapless gown, plain white not puffy or anything, simple. My bridesmaids were Pepper, Jane, Maria and Kat, Nadya and Tori my maid of honor was Chantel. She and Bruce had gotten married last year and I have never seen her happier. Our wedding was a small one the guest list was pretty short people who weren't groomsmen or in the wedding somehow were Sophie, Piper, Kim, Will, Sam, Fury, Steve, Mike, Thor, Samantha and Fury. Clint's groomsmen were Coulson, Andrei, Bruce and Tony. We were getting married on the roof of Stark Tower it was August 16, the bridesmaids dresses were a dark blue strapless dress that went to about mid thigh. Kat and Pepper walked in

"Hi mom, how are you?" I looked at her how she had grown in the past two years her hair was much longer now almost halfway down her back. I had always kept mine at the same short length, she was taller instead of the 5'1 she was 5'4 and Bruce said she would grow to be about my height which was close to 5'6, she was much stronger now and was excelling in the school that Chantel, Tony and Bruce were teaching her. Last year Clint and I had started teaching her and Andrei everything we knew about everything. The rest of avengers 2.0 were also learning fast, how to control their abilities and they were also excelling in school and training. Andrei and Kat would be as good as Clint and I. What kept me awake every night was that when she was 13, she killed a man. We had talked about it, what it had meant for her. We talked about the people she would have to deal with. She will be alright.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

_She would be out soon, my mother is finally getting married to my father. _

_Strange sentence. _

I looked over at Piper, Kim, Nadya and Sophie. They seemed so perfect for this situation being at a wedding in pretty dresses, this was really something they were meant to do. Getting dressed up with makeup and talking about shoes. I was good if you needed to be taught how to kill a man with a paper clip. All of us were pretty much in total control of our powers, Kim could do all her strong stuff and for gods sake Fly, Piper was much better at not causing random objects to burst into flame. We have had a problem with that, Sophie could now turn herself into pure energy and go under doors and stuff. Sam could read minds and emotions and take down very large objects, Will was in complete control of his abilities, he no longer made Manhattan shake when he got mad. As for Andrei and I we are highly skilled badass teenagers. Tori was now a resident at the hospital and had been dating Steve for the past two years, we have bets on when he will Mike was as obnoxious as always and still making suits. Nadya had been accepted into a dance academy across the country. She got time off for the wedding. Annie had grown apart with us we never saw her anymore. Abbie's story was a little more interesting, the reason she was so cold to Sophie and the others was because they were mutants and as it turns out Abbie was a mutant as well. She was something of a witch, she was currently at the mutant school in westchester or the school for freaks as she so kindly put it.

The door to the roof opened, mom walked out. She looked beautiful so did everything else. The roof was covered in red and white rose petals and there was a slight breeze Clint was dressed in the 007 tux so were the other men it was pretty hilarious to see Sam and Will looking uncomfortable as ever when Mike was acting like he owned the place (I guess he kinda did) and Andrei looked like a mini version of Clint. Natasha was at the altar and the vows were about to be said

"Tasha, I loved you since the moment I met you years ago in that stupid italian town. I saw the good in you when you didn't see it yourself. I loved you when you hated me, I loved you when you hated yourself. I will always be there for you and for our amazing daughter. I will always protect you both no matter how much neither of you need it. I will always be there, catch you when you fall or for whatever else you need. I love you Natasha Romanoff, I always will." It was my moms turn now.

"Clint when we met I was broken and so young, you were too. I was a shell of a girl. Look at me now, look at what I have. When I thought I was falling in love, I told myself that love was for children. After a while I realized that I was an idiot. Quite possibly the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth. Then I thought no one could ever love me because what I had done. I know now that whatever has happened to me doesn't matter because now I have family. A beautiful daughter and the man I love, I have friends. I love you Clint and no matter what happens I always will." The minister looked at them, I looked around Piper and Sophie were close to tears and Jane was sniffling into a tissue.

"rings." the minister said, they exchanged the rings, nothing to fancy a simple gold band for Clint and a silver ring with a single diamond for Natasha.

"Do you Clinton Barton take Natasha Romanoff to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" "I do." he replied

"And do you Natasha Romanoff/Natalia Romanova take Clinton Barton to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?" "I do." she said

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The kissed and everyone stood and clapped. This is what I have, and it's awesome.


	2. After Party

**So another chapter, I am sorry for not updating often. Again my laptop is broken so I am borrowing a friends. I won't be updating often. I don't own marvel.**

**POV-Kat**

We went inside for dinner and the reception. Tomorrow my parents are going to vero beach florida, a small beach town we had gone there last year it was beautiful. I sat in between Andrei and Sam at dinner across from Kim and Piper, Mike was on the other side of Andrei and Sophie next to him, will was next to Sam. Nadya was sitting with Tori and Steve. Kim, Piper and Sophie looked great. Kim's golden blonde hair was in an elegant ponytail, their were no more ridiculous colors in it either. She was wearing a coral knee length spaghetti strap dress, the color complemented her tan skin tone and crystal blue eyes. Piper looked like her typical posh british self, her dark brown hair was short just below her chin so the only thing she could do with her hair was leave it down her dress was a soft pink sleeveless and went to just below her knee. Unlike Kim's 3 inch heels she wore simple ballet flats. Sophie had curled her blond hair into perfect ringlets, her purple strapless dress complimented her blue-green eyes. Nadya was wearing the same bridesmaid dress as me the navy blue strapless dress. The guys were all wearing the same suits but the tie's were different colors. Andrei was wearing a tux so he had a plain black bow tie,Sam's was dark green, Will's was grey and Michael chose bubblegum pink just to be obnoxious. I looked at my friends it was obvious Sam had a major crush on Piper it was stupid how someone as smart as her didn't notice how awkward he was around her, though Sam was pretty shy maybe it was hard to tell with him. Kim liked Will but was too stubborn to admit it. So instead of flirting she constantly insult Canada and his orange hair. Sophie and Mike had started dating the month before and it was obvious they both really liked each other maybe love. I finally admitted to myself I liked Andrei so now all I had to do was keep it to myself which is exactly what I was doing. During dinner we found ourselves talking about the stupid things we had done in the past two years most of them had cause injuries or damage to the building. Mike looked at Will

MIKE "Do you remember when you knocked the bird out of his nest when you got mad at me."

ANDREI "Stop calling me a bird and just because I sit in a tree does not make it my nest. And ya a mini tornado really?"

WILL "It's not like I meant to throw it at you." KIM "It was pretty badass, for a canadien."

PIPER "You do not insult my nationality why his?" SOPHIE " Kim is afraid that you will use your british wit powers to make cry like a little girl." KIM "I am not afraid of british chick."

SAM "Don't call her a chick." MIKE "OH MY GOD it talks!"

KAT "Mike stop being an ass." ANDREI "I beleive mini widow has spoken." I hit his arm.

ANDREI "Now mini widow why would you do that?" MIKE "It's because she can't deal with emotions." SOPHIE "Mike as true as that may be voicing is never good to voice it." Sophie was much more confident now, thanks to Mike. Unfortunately it's gotten to the point where she can be downright arrogant, sometimes she had to be knocked off her high horse, so I replied with

"Speaking of dealing with emotions, could you tell us how long it took for you to tell Mike you liked or how about voicing how you feel about him now." Sophie threw her roll at me, I ducked. Sam and Piper were laughing at us.

WILL "Kat how is your ability to go through window's? When we practiced last time you landed flat on your ass covered in glass. Huh, that rhymed. So freckles are window's your thing."

KAT "Well, Will why are you calling me freckles? If anyone is freckles is you and I like freckles so do you so shut up. And you try flying through a window at very high speed, see what happens to you." SAM "Will, tried the window. He was worse than you. He missed the window hit the side of the building." KIM "So that is how you got all the scrapes." PIPER "I was there also, Will made a stupid decision and made a fool of himself." ANDREI "I am no better at it. I think there is some kind of thing were we just don't do flying through glass. It just doesn't happen." this got a laugh out of Bruce who was listening in on our conversation. Chantel sat next to Bruce

"So children what are we talking about." SAM "We were discussing ANdre, Kat's and Will's problem with window's." CHANTEL 'Oh Ya, Clint has the same issue, Tasha tried once and was hilarious even though they both got cuts everywhere. I also have done it several times, never fell once." Bruce and Chantel went to chat with adults and Nadya came over to us.

NADYA "Hey what's up." PIPER "Not much just pleasant conversation, sort of." Kim laughed I looked at Nadya "How is Tori? I mean did she take it better than your dad?" recently Nadya had come out as gay her adoptive father had not been as accepting as Sandy, Tori otr the rest of us. You could tell it was hurting her. NADYA "My roommate doesn't care though. Which is a plus."

I nodded, I didn't care either. She is still Nadya my sister well kinda my sister. We still shared the same birthday, everything was the same. Well Abbie had fallen off the grid, she used to email us or even write. Not anymore and the little contact I had with Annie had stopped. Tony went up onto the little stage "Alright now that we have finished our lovely meal I think it is time for some dancing. So if the happy couple could be the first on the dance floor that would be great. And don't give me any crap about how spy's don't dance, just do it." The pair got up and made their way to the dance floor then Tony said "Since their is supposed to be like the father dances with the bride and the mother dances with the groom or something. We will have Clint barton dance with his daugher Mini widow and Natashalie can dance with Coulson." My mother glared at Stark. He had nicknames for everyone and his for her was Natashalie Rushmanoff, it pissed off mom to no end, sometimes he called me Katniss and my father legolas or the other way around, typically Andrei was Robin hood. Chantel was Agent Blondey. That one got him pinned to walls and his shower turned cold. I made my way to the dance floor watching my parents first dance as husband and wife. They looked so happy so normal, it was strange. I thought back to my old life before all this, how normalish I was, good grades, great future for schools and normal friends. All of that changes on October 16 2012, last year was the first anniversary of that day. My mother and Father took me to Central Park and we spent the whole day talking about the past year and exchanging stories about what they had missed. It was one of the best days I had ever had.

My father walked up to me "would you join in this father mother dance?"

"That sentence was weird cause I'm your kid." He and I laughed. "How much did Tasha freak out before this? Please tell me I want to know." "Actually dad, not that much. She was more catatonic then freak out." He laughed.

"She was better than me, I stopped breathing several times." I smiled, neither of them were really freaking out they were so excited for today. Mom was almost jumping up and down yesterday, but I think Pepper and Chantel were more excited than anyone. Once the song had ended I returned to my seat only to be whisked onto the dance floor by Will. He had become something of the brother I never had. He was protective over me, during training and the few times we had been out in the field he had looked out for me. Also he asked a lot questions about Kim.

"Kat, now you are kinda normal." I raised my eyebrow at him "Huh? I am mini widow and even I don't get it." WILL "Kat your parents are married, you have a group of friends who hate each other sometimes, you have a crush on a guy. You are kind of a normal teenager."

"Really Will? A crush on a boy? If you say anything I will kill you and it will look like suicide." Will laughed, he was an idiot sometimes. "I am gonna go talk to kim." he said then walked away. "You do that Will." I said laughing walking over to Andrei, Mike and Sophie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" "Not much, just chilling. Have one of these slushie things. They are delicious." I shrugged and grabbed one of the red drinks.

"So Kat, when do you and Andy here get your first real SHIELD mission?"

ANDREI "Bitchface, don't call me Andy." I looked at him "Bitchface? You couldn't come up with anything better? And besides we don't know when our first mission is." Piper and Sam walked over "Hello." Piper said. Sam just waved awkwardly. He knew us so well and still never talked much. "Hey Samuel, talk much? Or are you reading." Sam looked away brushing some of hair out of his eyes. Piper elbowed Mike "Ow, Pip. You are mean and protective over your little boyfriend." Sam used his telepathic powers to hit Mike with a piece of meat. Everyone laughed, Kim and Will came over looking frantic dragging Nadya by the arm.

"Kat, Nadya's dad is here. He didn't know she was back and now he is here to do the whole gay is bad you have committed a sin I must disown you speech." Kim said.

I looked at Nadya she was close to tears I ran to her side hugging my sister.

"Nadya, it's gonna be okay. He won't make a fuss not here, it's a wedding." a disgruntled man came in turning to Nadya. Sandy and Tori had ran to her side along with me.

"Sandra Wilson, we have to talk about Nadya." my phone buzzed, I quickly looked at it glancing at the text, reading it over and over. I dropped my phone close to tears. Sam caught it "Ekat what is it?" he said I looked at them "You guys remember Annabelle right?" they nodded. "She had Cancer, 1 year to live."

**I am so sorry for not updating as I said broken computer, it's fixed now expect faster updates. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Someone close to me

**Okay so I get I kinda threw a bunch of stuff in there at the end and for some reason I am not getting any reviews! I need some kind of response here! I do not own Marvel.**

**POV-Kat**

_"Nadya, it's gonna be okay. He won't make a fuss not here, it's a wedding." a disgruntled man came in turning to Nadya. Sandy and Tori had ran to her side along with me._

"_Sandra Wilson, we have to talk about Nadya." my phone buzzed, I quickly looked at it glancing at the text, reading it over and over. I dropped my phone close to tears. Sam caught it "Ekat what is it?" he said I looked at them "You guys remember Annabelle right?" they nodded. "She has Cancer, 1 year to live."_

Everyone was looking at me Sophie stared at me her mouth wide open, her eyes glistened with tears "Kat, read the text, word for word, i nodded

"Hey Kat, I have terminal cancer 1 year to live, I am telling you this because I know you will take it better then Soph. You can deal with the concept of me dying she will struggle with it. I know that you are probably busy right now wit learning ow to save the world. I am on chemotherapy right now but the doctors say it's not working, so 1 year. Also you guys have planes and stuff right? Could you take me to like Europe or something? I know that this is bad news but I guess this is how life works, some people get gift baskets others get fucked, so I am sorry, goodbye, be in touch." Finishing I sighed. I could deal with this better than Sophie, I had seen death. What it does to people tears them apart inside. Sophie clutched Mike's arm out of the four of us she and Annie were the closest, they were really the stereotypical best friends. I mean not anymore, but they were, we were close too, now she is going die, actual death of someone close to me. I glanced around the room I guess my former dad was glaring daggers at Nadya whose arm I still kept hold of. Then the more current problem popped back into my head. My parents were standing in the corner with everyone else Nadya, Tori, Sandy and I were from and center. My parents nodded at me I have to defuse this situation. " , do you think you could have this conversation some other time? I mean this is a wedding a happy occasion and your pigheadedness is getting in the way of happytime." I said this with a smile, he glared at me

"You Ekaterina are not my daughter, not anymore but Nadya is still legally mine so I get to decide when I talk to or about her, now Sandra you allowed this to happen? And Tori she is your sister! You don't seem to care that she is putting a target on her head for prejudice and ridicule! Really telling people you're gay? If you were smart you would keep it to yourself!" Nadya had started sobbing her mother and sister were there for her I had to set this jackass strait "Listen, I don't know what has gotten into your head I mean ya I mean I guess it is a bit of a bomb to drop but SERIOUSLY she is your daughter and you seem to be forgetting that she is the same! She wants the same things as she did before! SHe wants to be a professional dancer, ballet! She wants to go to school, she wants friends! She wants a happily ever after! A lot of people in this room never even wished for that cause it was out of reach! Nadya is the same!" I said Nadya was looking at me in awe.

"Well Kat, you may not understand that she won't get happily ever after cause now people will see her as a freak!" I walked right up to him

"The only person who see's her as a freak right now is you! You know in the future maybe other people will, and it will hurt her and you her father have to be there for her like her mother and sister and friends! You are a buttface."

"You know what Kat maybe you're right maybe society will magically change and accept gay's." he said I continues glaring my mother walked up "Hey dude you may not notice this is my wedding. I am an infamous assassin who takes shit from no one get out of here." the man was scared of the two redheads in front of him so he did the smart thing and left. My mom went back over to Clint who was fuming. I looked at Tony "Stark! How did he get up here?"

"Kat, JARVIS permits the parents of minors we have here in unless we specifically say they can't come in." i sighed it was a good rule. I turned to Nadya she wasn't there I saw her Tori and her mother going into the bathroom, I followed.

"Nadya? Are you okay. I never would have thought that he would have shown up here."

"Ya, Kat it's okay, I expected that reaction from I don't know people who didn't know me. Not the man who acted as my father. My roommate who I have know for a year doesn't even give a crap! She just made it clear that she is not. My friends are okay with it just not my adoptive father! It really makes me furious." She said Tori and Sandra were hugging her

"I know baby girl it will be okay." Sandy said. I left the bathroom to say goodnight to everyone this wedding was officially crashed, I looked over at my parents they would leave for their honeymoon tomorrow, I walked over my dad put his hand on my shoulder

"Listen Kat, we don't have to leave." "No dad, you go on your honeymoon, god knows how much you deserve it." God did know. My parents didn't know they had never asked but I do believe in god, angels. Heaven, Hell, they didn't but for some reason I do. I pray every night clearly it doesn't help I mean crap still keeps happening. The last mission my parents were on they both got hurt kinda badly. Dad was shot, mom was stabbed and they both had fallen off a building. It seems like the universe perfectly unfolds to screw the people around me. I mean my parents get hurt, my friends are either dying, being tossed to mutant academy or are being essentially disowned by their adoptive fathers. As for me not much has happened the world just likes to make me watch the people I love get hurt. Sophie still gets nightmares from some mysterious thing no one know's about. Her parents are getting more distant from her too. And everyday I pray for the people I love to be healthy and happy. For them to lead lives with love and laughter and all they are getting is crap. I looked up at my mother and father

"Do you guys ever think that god, angels that stuff exists? I mean like someone is watching over you?" My mom looked at my "Kat, I don't because if there was a god, there wouldn't be so much destruction and death on earth. If there was a god he is not giving a crap about us." she said, there was anger in her voice, my father saw my expression I know it was simply just sad "Bird, do you?" he called me bird sometimes, I didn't mind but if anyone else did they would regret I looked him in the eye "Ya,ya I do." my mother looked at me "Really I had no idea. When? Do you want us to find you a church or something?"

"I guess it started when I was a little girl, I believe that someone watched over us, deliver our fate and decide what happens to us. I realize that you don't believe most of the people here probably don't believe it but I do." My mother nodded so did my father "This helps you?" he said "I think so." they smiled then my mother said "As long as you are safe and you feel someone is close to you, watching over you. Your safety is first."

**I get that just putting religious beliefs in there might seem strange well that's too bad. Also I am not a religious person, I do not have prejudices or whatever it's called against homosexuals, if you love someone then good for you. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S I am going to start another story soon, pick an idea for my next one**

**A. A supernatural story Dean/OC (will be awesome! I am gonna write eventually no matter what you guys think)**

**B. A harry Potter story George/OC (also I will write eventually too)**

** X-Men story Logan/OC they will be teenagers (also will write eventually)**

**So pick one! I have epic ideas for all of them!**


	4. SHIELD Designers

**Okay so again I need like review or follows or something to continue with this! Feedback or opinions on what my next story should be would be nice too, okay people! This chapter will have less bad stuff more humour. I do not own Marvel.**

**POV-No one**

The next day everyone met in the living room as normal were Fury, Steve and two people we had never seen before stood. Sam studied them

"Uhhh, Director? Who are they?" "These Samual are SHIELD designers." Will raised his eyebrow "SHIELD the worlds most elite agency aside from TORCHWOOD, has designers? Wait no needs designers?" Kim looked at us "You know Will, you should be the 12th doctor then he would finally be a ginger!" Will glared at her she looked away. Andrei answered

"Do you think that Natasha, Clint and Chantel made their epic outfits? No these two did well not these two they weren't around when the Black widow and Hawkeye came. These guys are nev like Cinna from the hunger games. Ya I read that book." Kat laughed. The man smiled

"I am Jonathan Hill I am a relative of Director Hill, I design the female stuff typically catsuits.. I can specially make them to adapt to your abilities and I can make them in any color as long as it is dark because SHIELD has a thing about that." the woman stared at him.

"I am Ruby Steel and I do the guys outfits, they are basically manly catsuits don't try to tell your self different. Same with the colors and abilities stuff. So uhh guys come with me and girls follow Jonathan." We nodded and followed their respective designers,"

**The Guys 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000**

**POV-No one**

We walked into a room with a change room and different outfits and colors and sewing stuff and several weird looking machines. Sam looked at some of the fabric "Is this leather? That doesn't seem practical for fighting." Ruby looked at him "It's special leather." Sam nodded. Ruby looked around "So I know that some of you have outfits Mike and Andrei but Andrei you getting another one that will be more your own and less Agent Barton's. So Andrei we will start with you." Andrei walked up to Ruby, she looked like Samantha she had dark brown hair pale skin and bright blue eyes.

"Alright Andrei, yours is similar to Clint but no dark purple brown as he calls it. It's freaking purple and he know's it. So come here, pick a color for the weird shape thats on the front and stuff." Andrei walked over and chose a burgundy color. "Good choice ." she walked over to Andrei measuring his height weight and chest. SHe walked over to one of her machines put in Andrei's measurement and some fabric then said "Watch in awe as awesome happens." After a minute it beeped Ruby walked over pulling out a suit almost identical to Clint's except for the dark purple it was burgundy. "Alright Andrei put that on yell its fits cause it will then open the door in there walk into the next room and shut the door behind you." Andrei walked in, Ruby threw his bow and quiver over the change room walls.

"Andrei you will notice that I am sliding a bag of guns and knives to be placed on the outfit where they go. "Kay, and it fits." Ruby yelled at him "Put the weapons on in the other room, Mike follow him into the room we don't need you in here." Mike did as he was told and left te room. "Okay Sam your next come here." the shy boy stood up he was more built than he was he had gained a lot of muscle.

"Okay Sam, long sleeved?" he nodded "Alright Sammy, what color?" Sam shuddered at the nickname "Please don't call me Sammy. Uhh Black." Ruby looked at him clearly seeing the hurt in his eyes " Do you want another color, or belt or something?" he shook his head. She took his measurements and once again used her machine to create a suit for Sam, he walked into the changeroom with the suit "It fits." she slid a bag of weapons under the door. "Kay Sam there you go into the next room." he left.

"Alright Will your last, what color?" "Uhhh Dark blue like really dark blue." Ruby nodded. Measuring him alright she walked over to her machine which had been dubbed badass sewing machine. Will walked into the change room quickly changing and grabbing the bag of weapons. He walked into the room "Heys guys we look badass." "We do!" they chorused. Mike was wearing his suit probably just to piss people off "WHen do you think the girls we be in?" We heard a pos female british voice behind "I think you will find quite soon."

**At the same Time The Girls 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000**

**POV-No one**

Jonathan or John looked at them and pointed at Piper "You will go first." she stood up.

"Okay Piper, you can control flame and heat am I right? SO you need a flame retardant suit? I can do that with this sciency machine that even I don't understand so come here you can be measured and then you can pick a dark gothic color." Piper looked at him

"I chose a dark red it's fitting." he nodded measuring her then walking to his machine and inputting numbers and stuff. Kim, Kat and Sophie were having their own conversation about what they're suit should be. Kim wanted a cape because she could fly, Sophie was just excited with the prospect of a catsuit. SHe needed something to take her mind off of everything.

"Kat do you think we need codenames? What would I use?"

"I dunno Soph, I want to be Red Widow. I know Andrei wants falcon to go with the general bird theme the male archers have going." they both nodded.

"I want something epic." Kim said Sophie replied sarcastically "Really? I want Princess Rainbow butterfly!"

"Excuse me?" Piper walked out of the change room slipping guns into the holsters on her thighs and knives into the slots lining the outside of her legs. Instead of unzipping the catsuit slight like Natasha did she left it zipped up to just below her neck.

"How do I look?" Kim looked at her and we each circled her a couple time then Kim said

"Do like a kick or something and use your fire." Piper obliged kicking her leg into the air and forming a fireball in the palm of her hand showing the material was flameproof. John spoke up

"Okay go through the door in the change room into the next room, and Sophie how about you come up here." she stood up Juhn started to measure her while saying

"So am I right to say when you do your energy thing your clothes change with you?" she nodded then said "and I what comes out of my hands or whatever never burns my clothes I think it only damages stuff on impact." John nodded

"Sophie what color?" "Uhhh, grey or dark grey I don't want black." John nodded walking over to the thingamabob inputting numbers

"Kat will I look as badass as you or Piper?" the other girl nodded. John handed her the suit and a bad of bad of weaponry. She slipped into the change room pulling on the suit and slipping the guns and knives onto the suit. Each teen had learnt a lot in the past two years, each of them were adapt in hand to hand combat, guns and knives. Kat, Piper and Andrei were by far the best at hand to hand Kat very capable of beating all of them. Sophie walked out

"How do I look." she had left the catsuit unzipped like Natasha did and it was safe to say that Sophie wore the grey color well. Kat spoke up "Do an energy thing." Sophie quickly turn herself into a beam of golden light zipping around the room then reforming in the corner, her outfit intact, she pick up a sewing needle then disintegrated it using a beam of light from her hand. Kim looked at her "that was cool." Sophie nodded then walked into the room.

"Alrighty Kim come here, you want a cape." Kim replied glaring "No, of course I don't want a cape I saw the incredibles NO CAPES!" John laughed, "Okay Kim what color?"

"Is dark pink or purple a color? Cause I want that."

"Dark Purple is Kim, it looks like this." **0000 **Kim nodded, she liked the color.

"Can the belt be like black or something?" John nodded measuring Kim, then again creating a badass outfit with something that looks like a giant photo copier. He handed it to Kim along with the weapons. She slipped into the change room. In a moment coming out

"Okay so purple may not be a badass color but come on look at me?" she had the suit unzipped slightly, the dark purple suited her somehow. None of our boots were heels, Natasha often complained about them anyway. "It looks nice Kim." John said she left the room.

"Alright Kat the grand finally." "Sounds ominous." she said "Kat you will have black and another color pick a color. And long sleeves or sleeveless?"

"Long sleeved that will work with my bow right?" he nodded "And uhhh is dark red."

He nodded showing me a drawing of a catsuit "So Kat see how the stipe of the color you pick will be like a zig zag across your body then the strip will go down the outside of your left leg. Good?" she nodded in awe thinking this will be awesome. He took her measurement over to the thingy then within minutes he handed her an outfit, bow quiver and a bag of weapons. Get changed yell it fits then walk into the next room. Kat quickly changed and slipped the quiver onto her back, put the guns in her holster and slid the knives into their places. Admiring herself in the mirror, she had a belt clip exactly like her mothers except instead of the black widow symbol being red it was purple to match her dark red stripe went from her right shoulder across her chest around her back across her stomach then down her left leg, it was awesome. She opened the door walking into the room "Don't we look awesome." she said

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV- No one**

Kat walked in the group of teenagers quieted down. They silently agreed that she could pull this off better than anyone even her mother. That morning she had put her hair into a french braid her long hair going halfway down her back Mike yelled "Look its FUCKING Katniss! SHe doesn't look as good as my GIRLFRIEND grey is her color!" Sophie started laughing she knew Mike was being an idiot for her benefit. Sam looked around the room

"Kat and Andrei have the same extra color was that planned?" he said looking at them the two in question looked at each other shaking their heads. Piper looked at them

"My color is similar a little lighter." Kim was just looking us

"You know you guys suck." she threw her arm around Will's shoulders "Will and I are awesome we are blue and purple okay! Blue and purple, freaking awesome."

Sam raised his eyebrow at Kim "Kimmy are you drunk or just naturally that way?"

"Shut up Sammy." is face fell he reverted back to being quiet. Piper glared at Kim, then she went and stood next to him. Andrei spoke up

"Do you guys think we can leave this room? It's boring." Will nodded. Kim looked at Mike

"Hey Mike I bet I can fly faster than you!" Will looked at them

"I don't think flying races are a good idea considering that the world doesn't know that there is a second team of avengers that are teenagers. Just saying." Kim glared at him and took her arm off his shoulders. Steve came in "You all look nice, I think you should do some team bonding now, Tony found a teen club so tonight you are going to go their and dance and get to know each other or whatever you guys do." Will looked at us "We have known eachother for two years I think we know each other pretty well." Kat looked at him

"Will over these two years we have gotten to know each other in the way we a person lets us. None of us really know each other."

Mike spoke up "Well that was depressing, tenn club! This will be so Fun!" Sophie looked at him "Ya should be fun."

**Okay so I hope I did a good job on the costume description. Those random 0's in Kim's description are the color of er outfit but I don't know if this website does color so I will find out. Again I need review or something to continue this story! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S I am going to start another story soon, pick an idea for my next one**

**A. A supernatural story Dean/OC (will be awesome! I am gonna write eventually no matter what you guys think)**

**B. A harry Potter story George/OC (also I will write eventually too)**

** X-Men story Logan/OC they will be teenagers (also will write eventually)**

**So pick one! I have epic ideas for all of them!**


	5. Author note, MUST READ

**Okay so I notice that there are no reviews for this story. If you are reading this review or something because as of now there will be no more updates. Until I get some kind of feedback this story is on hiatus. Sorry.**


	6. Team Bonding

**So thank you for the review but if this story is going to continue, you guys will have to review more often. I do not own Marvel.**

**POV-No one**

After dinner everyone went to their rooms to get dressed for the club. All of them were excited, the club was for ages 15 to 20, Kim had gone to a similar place in california. However she wasn't old enough she and her friends had to sneak in, her current step-mom caught her and made her clean every room of their very large house. Kim had told us story about her father and his wives he had gotten married 4 times after Kim's mother had died and he spent little time with Kim herself. She thinks it's because she is a carbon copy of her mother. Kim was the first to leave the table she ran upstairs to get changed.

Kim walked into her room and pulled on dark abercrombie shorts and a purple crop top and some silver gladiator sandals. The weather was still very warm and would be for about another month. Kim then turned to her mirror, she looked fantastic as always. Kim pulled her hair into a "messy" bun, she fixed her makeup and put two large hoop earring in her ears along with the necklace she always wore. It was what her mother left to her, Grace Ellis Pikes only had two prized possessions, her daughter and this necklace, it was a simple silver chain with a star shape silver pendant. Kim wore it always. Kim picked up her phone and placed it in her back pocket and slipped a 50 dollar bill into her front pocket for a drink or snacks. Ready, she left her room for the living room on the floor she shared with Will, Sam, Sophie and Piper. Passing Piper's and Sophie's rooms on the way.

Piper was never one for parties or loud places in general but she was excited to be here with real friends. They had eaten chicken stir fry for dinner and it was one of favorite meals. She pulled on beige cargo shorts and a flowy light blue strapless top, her shoes were simple black ballet flats. Her earrings were small diamonds and she almost never wore a necklace. Piper smiled to herself at the thought of doing something fun with her friends, she spent a lot of time alone in england in fear of hurting anyone. Well that was what she told herself it was really because she would much rather do martial arts, watch BBC or read instead of being with people. She wondered how Sam would feel in the large crowd he was very shy. She sighed happily at the thought of Sam, she really was a little girl with a crush. She slid her blackberry into her pocket along with some money. She almost skipped into the living room sitting next to Piper.

"Hello Kim. Are you excited I have never been to a place like this." Kim looked up from her magazine "Piper are you sure you want to wear that? I mean there will be boys there. Sam will be there."

"I like these clothes, and what could I do with my hair, it's so short."

"Come on Piper I am redressing you, so that Sam will fall head over heels in love with you and you will ride off into the sunset like the couples in romantic comedies." Piper sighed knowing she couldn't argue with Kim and followed her back to her room.

"Okay Piper you will wear shorts, a top and flats. Just not the ones you are wearing now."

Kim walked into Piper's closet and grabbed a white lace shirt a pink bandeau and sky blue high waisted shorts. Then bent down and grabbed a pair of black lace toms.

"Okay Piper but these on and put this on your mouth." Kim handed the other girl bright red lipstick. "Kim are you sure this is me." Kim nodded, leaving the room. Piper quickly got dressed and went back out to see Kim.

"Oh my god Pip, you should dress like that more often you look amazing." Piper smiled, and slipped her money and phone into her pocket. She and Kim walked into the living room meeting Will and Sam. Will was wearing a dark blue v-neck top and dark jeans and Nike sneakers, he had also spiked up his hair. Kim thought to herself that he looked hot. Sam was wearing something similar. He was wearing what Kim thought was the same shirt in grey and the same jeans in a lighter color and he was wearing red converse.. Tony and Bruce had taken all the guys shopping because apparently teenage boys grow fast, it was likely that they would all be dressed in very similar clothes. Will looked up at the girls

"Hello ladies don't you look lovely, where is our beloved Sophie?" Kim started laughing at the bizarre medieval voice he used and Piper replied to his question

"Our beloved Sophie is probably still getting dressed." At them they all started laughing.

Sophie sighed she couldn't find anything to wear she wanted to impress and she couldn't find anything particularly stunning. She texted Kat

_**Help me find clothes.**_

_**Soph I have to find my own damn clothes. Sorry.**_

Sophie opened her door "KIIIIIMMMMM! HELP ME FIND CLOTHES!" Sophie heard Kim groan from the living room and heard her sandals slapping against the marble floors.

"Kim heeelllllppppp meeeeeee." Kim looked around in Sophie's messy closet pulled out a sleevless dress with a cream lace top and beige ruffled bottom. Sophie then grabbed a pair of simple 3 inch wedges then walked over to Sophie's vanity and grabbed a pair of large hoop earrings similar to the ones she was wearing just a little smaller, then she grabbed some silver bangles for her to wear on her wrist. Kim grabbed a white clutch purse and handed it to Sophie

"Okay wear this casual but like awesome and very something you would wear. Get dressed then come to the living room. I think I hear Mike." sure enough you could hear Mike's loud voice two rooms over. Kim left going back to the living room.

"Hey Mike, you look nice nothing compared to what I picked out for your girlfriend." Mike smiled he was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt, black jeans and dark blue sneakers.

"I didn't think I would Sophie always looks great." Piper heard the sounds of heels clicking

"Speak of the devil." Mike said as Sophie walked sat down next to him on the sofa he put his arm around her. "AWWWW you guys look so cute together." They heard the sounds of footsteps behind them and saw Andrei he was wearing his combat boots, a black v-neck top, dark jeans and a leather jacket. "Where's Kat?" Mike smirked

"Missing your girlyfriend?" Andrei sighed Sophie turned to look at him

"Kat was having issues getting dressed she should be here soon."

Kat had finally found the right outfit. Black converse high tops dak jean shorts, a dark purple spagetti strap top and a black lace vest. She wore a necklace with a cross pendant and the charm bracelet she had her whole life. She smiled knowing she looked awesomely badass as usual and she had to add that looked beautiful as well. Along with the bracelet and necklace she had earrings in as well, they were simple diamonds like Pipers. She had left her hair down. Kat walked to the elevator and made her way down to where everyone else probably was. Everyone heard her footsteps, Sophie looked up from the magazine she and Kim were reading. "You look nice Kat. Got a date we don't know about?" Sophie asked knowing it would piss off Andrei. "No Soph, just you guys. But that place is pretty popular, we might see people we know. Which I really don't want most of them were whores." Sophie laughed. "Ya most of them were except for our group we were awesome." Mike looked at her

"I bet you were." Sophie smiled, Kat knew what was behind that smile she had known Sophie almost their whole lives, she knew how much pain Sophie was in. Mike knew too, he was around her a lot more since the wedding it had only been a day but you could tell, he would walk her to her room and he never left her side yesterday.

Tony walked in "Okay kids it is 8:45, so we are leaving so and picking you guys up at 12:30 ish so you all have phones and money?" We nodded.

"Okay to the garage then we drive." We followed him out, into a large minivan, Kim spoke up

"You know if we didn't know you this would seem like a kidnapping." Will looked at her

"But we do know him, so it's not kidnapping, and I don't see any of us getting into some random van. Were not that stupid." Sam chuckled, Sophie noticed how he hadn't talked since she had come in and probably not before then, Sophie decided to take action.

"So Sam, talk much." he looked away out the window at the city, the sky was just starting to get dark, and the city was starting to light up. They pulled up to a building with loud pop music playing. "Alright Kids get out, we'll meet here at 12:30 unless I have to go save the world."

The teens nodded getting out of the car. Stepping onto the curb. Tony drove away they walked into the club.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-No one**

The group of teens walked past the man outside the door he didn't question their age, he probably didn't care either. We walked into the room full of kids our age, it had been awhile since any of us had been in a social situation. Andrei took his jacket off hanging it up, he turned to kat

"Hey, I've barely seen you all day. What's up?"

"Not much, just the normal stuff, learning high IQ stuff, training and I got an epic catsuit and one of my best friends is dying. How about you?" he gave me a weak smile

"Nothing to that extent. Now who should we set up first, Sam and Piper or Will and Kim."

"Neither Andrei they will do it by themselves, everyone should do it themselves." Andrei laughed.

"I guess so." Mike and Sophie waved us over to a booth where everyone was already sitting. I slid in next to Sophie scanning the dance floor then the "bar". Kat nudged Sophie

"Hey, Soph remember her? Tracey or something. She was in our spanish class, a *cough* slut." Kim laughed

"I knew a lot of girls like that, our school had no dress code and it was near the each so the were almost always in bikini's and they looked a lot like Snooki." Sam burst out laughing at that. Piper smiled at him he blushed, Kat and Andrei looked at each other eyebrows raised they turned to Piper and Sam. Sam glared at them

"What? I am getting some food." Everyone snapped up

"Oh Can I get a coke?" Kim yelled "Me too." said Mike

"I want Pepsi." Will said to which Mike replied "What are you canadien? Oh uhhh nevermind." Will just started laughing along with Kim. Sophie piped up

"Can I have ginger ale?" Piper looked at him "Me as well." Kat yelled

"Can I have Sprite?" Andrei said "Oh, me too." Sam sighed

"So that's 2 cokes, 1 pepsi, 2 ginger ale's and 2 sprites. I am gonna get pretzels and plain chips too." he stood up to get our food and drinks. Kat and Andrei looked at her

"So when will you ask out Sam? Tonight? Are you gonna dance with him? Or kiss him will you kiss him? OH MY GOD YOU'RE GONNA KISS HIM." Kat said

"Kat I am not going to kiss him or date him or dance with him. I would love to but he is so shy I don't think he feels the same way." Andrei silently agreed with her he knew how she felt about not knowing if someone felt one way about you or another. Sophie looked at Piper

"Ya, Pip I guess that makes sense oh here he comes." Kim looked at him

"Hey Sam I have the Ginger ale so does Piper." Sam set the drinks down then the pretzels and chips he handed Kat and Andrei their sprites, Will his Pepsi and Sophie and Mike their cokes. Will looked at him.

"What did you get?" Sam replied with "Coke." he grabbed one of the pretzels quieting down once more. Kim looked at us.

"So who wants to hit the dance floor?" We nodded standing up and heading over to the dance floor as another pop song came on. Mike grabbed Sophie's hands and started twirling her around. The rest of us danced awkwardly around each other because everyone knew something about the feelings everyone harbord for someone else.

"Kim do you wanna dance?" Will asked, she shrugged "Why not." Will grabbed her hand. Piper looked at Sam he wasn't looking at her but at a group of kids who had walked in, 3 girls. He nudged Kat

"Do you know them? They are looking at you and pointing." Kat turned around.

"Ya I know them, they were in most of Sophie and I's classes. Bitches they actually made Soph's lives hell." Sophie walked over. "Oh them. Ya whore's too." Mike looked at her

"What did they do?" Sophie turned to him "Just a lot of stuff, girls our age our bitches. I mean even Kat and I could be awful. Emphasis on Kat." "HEY!" Kat yelled.

"Anyway, they like started rumors, name calling, cruel pranks like this one time they got some kid to break into my locker and they filled it playboys. We don't even know where they got them. Kat thinks that they got them from the tall blondes older brother." Will looked at Sophie

"Do they have names?" Sophie glared at them " Ya, the tall blonde is Tiffany, the brunnette is Kyla and the one with the bad roots is Hannah and they are coming over here yay." Tiffany

"Hey there Sophie, we haven't seen you in a while what's up? And is that Michael Stark you're holding hands with?!" Kat glared so did Sophie Mike answered

"No I'm Liam Ackored. I get the whole are you Michael Stark thing a lot apparently we look similar." Tiffany's face fell realizing that she was not meeting someone famous, she turned to Kat.

"So Kat how have you been any less of a bitchy weirdo?" Kat smirked "Nope, any less of a bitchy whore?" Kat surveyed the three girls outfits Tiffany was wearing a very short tight dress most definitely something a 16 should not wear, Hannah and Kyla were dressed no differently. Tiffany sighed "You really are awful aren't you?" Tiffany and the others just turned around and walked to the other end of the club. Kat glared after them Sophie turned to Kat

"What are the odds that we would run into them?" Kat looked at them

"Ya what are the odds." she whispered. The group returned to dancing and having fun. Until a slow song came on then it got awkward. Not for Mike and Sophie but for everyone else. Kat and Andrei stood next to each other watching everyone eyes dart to other directions. It was obvious the two of them were far more comfortable reading oes feeling then confronting their own. Will and Kim just stared at Sam and Piper who were looking anywhere but themselves. Mike and Sophie stared at them too the tension between them was obvious. Kat was getting pissed at their stareing and decided to give them something else to look at.

"Andrei, let's dance." then i whispered to him "it will make them stop stareing." when Andrei and I started slow dancing the others attention was divided their eyes darting back and forth between the two couples. Andrei and Kat were discreetly watching Sam and Pip. Then the completely unexpected happened.

Sam pulled Piper into a kiss.

Kim did a real spit take. Will jaw dropped. Andrei and Kat kept expressionless but you could see it in their eyes that they were surprised.

Mike and Sophie just started clapping. Piper was running her fingers through his hair, his hand was on her back pulling her closer. Kat and Andrei fist bumped the redhead turned to him

"I so predicted that." He raised his eyebrow "You did not." the couple broke apart and immediately Mike started being obnoxious.

"So uhhh, I thought Sam was like shy or something. Are you just acting that whole shy thing? Are you even Sam?" he started poking Sam in the face.

"Knock it off you idiot." Kim started laughing "I like the new Sam we met 17 seconds ago." Will started laughing even more than he was. Kat turned to Kim

"You did an actual spitake. Like in the movies that was hilarious!" Everyone started chatting like the rest of the teenagers there like they were normal.

"Well 4 down, 4 to go." the figure across the bar said into his earpiece. That was the black widow daughter and she never noticed me. That was okay I was the man that should never be seen.

**Well that was fun. Sorry if the kiss sucked I have never written one before. So any input on what my next story should be would be great. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Oh look something happened

**So last chapter ended weird but I needed to start things up so that plot things could happen. Thank You for review specifically .58. I do not own Marvel.**

**POV-Kat**

After Sam and Piper kissed we continued dancing and having fun. I watched the people around me, everyone was having fun even Andrei had let his guard down, I was watching everyone. I always was all the time, I guess it's genetic. Sophie hand calls me paranoid every time we go to the mall. Though I swore I saw someone watching us a minute ago. He was gone now but I swore he was watching me. I'll tell mom and dad when they get home in two weeks okay maybe I will tell Sophie, I nudged her.

"Did you see a man over there? Uhh wearing a lot of black, watching us... me?" Sophie turned to look at the corner.

"No Kat but if there was someone they probably were watching you. I mean you look very similar to the infamous Black Widow. I mean it's only a matter of time until people put 2 and 2 together." I looked at Sophie I guess she didn't get it.

"I mean Kat you look more and more like your mom everyday except for the eyes and the freckles. People are bound to recognize you." I sighed that's a bad thing, whatever. I turned to Andrei.

"Andrei, did you see a man over there a minute ago? Wearing all black watching us or me."

"Kat if he was I don't think he would be stupid enough to wear all black this isn't that show you and Soph watch with the four teenage girls and their friend is dead..." I cut him off

"Pretty little liars, and shut up it is an epic show. With all kinds of crazy that we don't have to deal with cause it's not real."

"Kat wait until we are real agents then we will see the crazy." I laughed the crazy hasn't even started yet it would soon for all of us. I looked at my friends how would Sophie handle what we knew we would have to do. Eventually we would kill people end a life that's a harder burden then she could handle no matter what she said she would get hurt.

"Uhhh guys I'm gonna sit down." I had to think, my brain picks the weirdest moments to be all angsty and you killed a man, people are gonna die. I personally blame teenage hormones. I mean I am at a fun club thing and I am thinking about how my friend will react to death and shit! I am screwed up. We still have like 3 hours here, I am clearly not the kind of person to be able to go to a place like this and have fun. I would honestly much rather sit and watch Supernatural, Sherlock, Doctor Who or read or something else. I hate crowds. The others came over and sat next to me. Kim looked at me

"What that chick talking about? Were you as much as a bitch as she seemed to be?" I glared at Kim.

"I did some things I'm not proud off. But I mean she always made the first move." Sophie started laughing

"It's true! She was horrible to like everyone Kat would stand up to her anyway no matter what she did to Kat she wouldn't back down it's either a blessing or a curse. Anyway there was a lot said about Kat and a lot said about bitch in the mere two months we were at that school. It was a busy time." Andrei laughed Sam looked at me

"Huh you busted some guys for drugs, made an archenemy, found out about your superhero parents and met all of us. I wish my first two months of grade 9 were that awesome." At that Piper and Will started laughing. Mike looked at Sam and Piper, he had his arm around her

"So are you to a couple now? Do we get to make fun of your couplyness." Piper glared at him

"Only if we can make fun of your's." Sam smirked "We kick ass." Will and Kim started laughing my phone rang.

"Hello? Hi mom."

"Hey Kat how are you guys your dad's here too." "Hi Kat where are you guys it's super loud."

"Tony made us go to a teen club for team bonding or something. How's the Honeymoon?"

"It's good, we were just wondering how you were." "Were good mom."

"Alright Kat bye we love you." "Love you too mom." I hung up the phone.

"Kat come to the bathroom with me." Sophie asked me

"Kay, we'll be right back and it's likely she wants to talk about you Mike." Sophie and I stood up from the table we walked toward the bathroom I had spotted it earlier. We walked inside it was nice not like the bathrooms at malls or airports.

"Sophie you are a big girl now you can go to the bathroom by yourself."

"Kat how do I tell Mike that I love him?" Sophie sounded exasperated.

"Wait Soph are you sure you love him? Like already? Your 16, are you positive you love him?"

"Yes Kat I am I just don't think that he is there yet. I mean remember how hard it was for him to admit he liked me? This? He will freak out!" her voice was cracking, Sophie had a hard time keeping her emotions in check.

"Soph just calm down okay if you start crying there is no way to fix you make up and that would piss you off wouldn't it?" Sophie opened her bag revealing all the makeup she was wearing "I'm covered Kat."

"Soph don't fucking cry I can't deal with crying people. When I get sad which is like never I punch stuff." Sophie looked at me with obvious confusion in her eyes.

"I thought when you get sad you beat up Andrei?" I laughed

"I don't beat him up. I win when we spar and sometimes I slack off a little and he wins. I can almost beat my dad. Can't beat my mom yet I think the only person to do it ever is Chantel. Soph the only thing you can do is tell him then if he freaks out give him space. But don't do it here, make it special. I have watched enough TV to know that much." Sophie looked at me

"Thanks Kat, lets go back out this bathroom is creepy with the black walls and dark grey sinks and stalls and stuff. Chrome floors god its weird."

"Ya let's go."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 POV-Kat**

Everyone was asleep, it was 2:00 am. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about who I had saw at the club how he was watching me... us. I was spending the last hour searching through the most wanted list. FBI,CIA, Homeland security and SHIELD. I knew that hacking them was a felony and was like really bad but I could do it and it's not like they would suspect a 15 year old girl in plaid pyjama pants, a grey tank top, messy bun and reading glasses scrolling through their records. My computer dinged a new email. I clicked on it, it was from mom.

_**Kat, Clint and I have a new mission. Ya it's our honeymoon and it's stupid and we are incredibly pissed off but this mission is necessary. I am going to russia. Again ya I get that I promised I would never go back. But It's Clint and I and it's too the Red Room, I van is dead probably but somehow it's still operating. There is only a small number of girls there. One of them is my niece. Ya I had a sister, she's dead. Her name was Veronika, she was younger but she had a girl she is 14 her name is Alisa. If Clint and I save her we want to adopt her, we know it's a big decision and we need your opinion on this it's a family decision.**_

_**I Love you-Natasha**_

_**I love you Bird-Clint**_

I clicked on the attachment a picture popped up of a 14 year old girl. She had my long blood red curls presumably from her mother my aunt. Her eyes weren't emeralds like natasha's they were the perfect mix of green-blue. They were like the pictures of the oceans in Natasha she didn't have any freckles and her skin was the same porcelain color as mine. I read the file on her. She was skilled like me and because she was in the Red Room she has a kill list. Same as mine one man. A politician of some kind. She spoke fluent english, Russian (obviously), french, Spanish and Italian. The basics really. Her IQ wasn't as high as mine but she was no doubt smart. A cousin, I never thought I had other family. I mean I knew Clint had a brother but I don't know anything about him only that he was a jerk. She would live with us, they would treat her like a daughter like they treat me. A sister someone living under the same roof. Her name is Alisa Romanova which would change to Romanoff. Would she become Barton-Romanoff like me? Wait am I worrying about her name? I have to decide if I want a sister. I mean there's Nadya but we don't really think off each other as sister anymore just close friends. Ya I want a sister and after what he's been through she needs a good life. And she could have it with us. A little sister, well not that little she is 14. Oh god I have to reply.

_**Mom,Dad. Wow that is a huge bomb to drop on me at 2:00 am. But if you can save her (I mean save the rest of them too) then i think you should adopt her. She could have the life she should've even if it's not with her mother. And mom you of all people can help her through what happened to her there. Alisa Romanova should join our family if she wants. I personally think that I could think of her as my little sister. **_

_**I love you both-Kat**_

_**P.S Don't reply I want to sleep and try not to die on your mission if you do I will be pissed. **_

I hit send. Then climbed into bed. I could have a sister, if Alisa wants. I am gonna keep this quiet until we know what's gonna happen for sure. Now I have to begin to worry about my parents in stupid Russia. I shouldn't call russia stupid it was home. Maybe if I saw it again. Hopefully Alisa is okay with this whole thing. Then I fell asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 POV-Kat**

I woke up the next morning wondering when Alisa's birthday was. Quickly I stopped myself from thinking about personal details. I have to focus worrying about my parents, then if Alisa comes to live with us. I jumped out of bed it was 9:00, I had slept in which wasn't normal for me. I walked into my hallway Mom and Dad has tried to make the place less like it belonged to Tony Stark. But they couldn't cover up the grand hallway's and marble floors. I winced at the cold floor. I looked at the extra room across from me. It was identical to mine with a walk in closet and bathroom. If Alisa came would she stay there? No stop thinking she might not even survive the Red Room is twisted. I opened the cupboard pulling out the fruit loops. Pouring myself a large bowl of them then pouring in the milk. I heard my computer ding from the kitchen so I picked up my cereal and walked to my desk. Setting my breakfast on the glass table I opened my email it was from mom and dad.

_**Kat, thank you. Clint and I think that Alisa would want this I know I would've when I was there. She'll need help. And we can help her especially you. She will want to talk to someone her own age. You didn't go through what she did but you know what happened to me. I have to go you dad wants to talk.**_

_**Kat it's me. I just want to make sure you know that even if Nat and I adopt Alisa and think of her as our own I want to make sure you know that we will always love and be there for you. Just make sure you know that. Nat and I are preparing for our mission we want to say goodbye to you give you a hug and a kiss but Fury id being a stupid ass motherfucker and not letting us come see you. So if we die put an arrow through his eye for me. Okay Katniss? I love you Bird.**_

_**Ekaterina it;s your mom again. Same thing as Clint we are saying good bye. Wish us luck. I want to be honest that this is a dangerous mission and we might not come back. But if we do with Alisa I want you to know your always my baby girl. I love you Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff. I always will.**_

_**xoxo-your crazy assassin parents.**_

_**P.S Kat if we don't come back. Kill Fury, however you chose.**_

I smiled at the email sending back a one sentence reply.

_**I love you both so much. And bring all of the girls to america and get them good lives the ones they deserve. Maybe somehow if their parents are alive try to find them. Ni i'll do it I will shake Fury for the names. Bye try not to get yourselves killed.**_

_**xoxo- I love you Kat**_

I pressed send. Then began my email to Fury.

_**Hello, Fury. It is me Kat the daughter of the people you are sending away to fucking Russia. By the way, if they die you will also die. I will make sure of that. Now that that is out of the way I want the names of the parents of the girls in the red room so I can find them dead or alive. **_

_**Thanks-Kat**_

I hit send then looked for clothes to train in. My training ritual was run for 25 minutes. Then spar with Andrei then do gymnastics, then archery. When my parents are hear it's usual much more rigorous. I pulled on a baggy grey v-neck top, a black sports bra, black gymnastic shorts, nike sneakers and redid my messy bun. I would shower after. I grabbed my water bottle filling it up then headed to the elevator. I stopped on the main floor where everyone probably was. I walked in

"Hey going running, mom and dad's honeymoon cut short cause of a mission. Bye" I quickly ran back into the elevator Maria called after me

"Have your phone?" I nodded as the door shut.

I ran onto the sidewalk. Taking my usual route which was a few blocks around the tower. I didn't mind running around in Manhattan not that many people did it so I seemed pretty weird. One of the hot dog venders recognized me. Always yelled her running girl when I passed I waved back most of the time. He seemed like a nice man he was middle aged with salt and pepper hair I never got to close incase he was like a rapist or something. While I was running passed a small park I did a double take was that Annabelle? I walked over

"Annie?" "Oh my god Kat? Hey your hair got super long."

"Ya hair does that, just going on my daily run how are you uhh nevermind." Annie looked pale from the hospital and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"I am fine I have accepted my fate 1 year. What's up with you anything exciting? How about Andrei you too together yet?"

"Excuse me Annie? No but Mike and Sophie are Soph wants to say i love you. And Nadya is gay incase you didn't know and Sam and Piper kissed for the first time last night so yeah. That's what's happening on the romance side of parents are on amission Tori nad Steve have been together for 2 years we have bets on when he will propose, Samantha is working for some big designer and is super excited I think she has a date this weekend. So thats whats going on with me also like training and stuff why are you at the park?"

"Just chilling. I have to go though so I will text you." I nodded hugging her.

"Bye Annie." "Bye Kat." I ran out of the park and back towards the tower. I turned back and swore for a second I saw Annie talking to the man in black. When I looked again it was just Annie. Am I going crazy probably but I should look into this. I thought as I headed back to the tower.

Walking back into my room I took a shower then went the the training room and began gymnastics, I started with pullups then when I reached 200 I began touching my toes to the bar. After doing 200 of those my abs and arms hurt but not as much as they used to and because of the serum I am stronger than any 15 year old should be I could have done more if I wanted to. I heard noises from the other end of the room walking over I saw Andrei sparring with Sam. Sam was good, but Andrei was better, after about another minute each of them had been pinned several times until Andrei was sitting on Sam with him in a headlock. Sam tapped him standing up coughing.

"Hey, Andrei. I see you have won. Would you like to lose now." Sam smiled

"Yes please beat the crap out of him." Andrei glared at him.

"Okay Kat let's do this." We each took fighting stances. I ran at Andrei ducking down pulling his legs out from under him. He jumped back up hit me with his arm, I took the blow then grabbed him and flipped him over my shoulder he landed on his back I quickly sat on him and used my elbow to strangle him. He kneed me in the side causing me to falter then he sat on me putting me into an armbar. I used my legs to start choking him then flipped him back underneath me. He tapped me I stood back up grabbing his hands and dragging him up too.

"Gosh Andrei you need to get better at this. You can't keep being constantly beaten by a little girl like me." he groaned I rubbed my side it hurt it would fro now. I looked at Andrei

"Archery competition?" He looked at me "Race you." We sprinted to the shooting range

"And I beat you again! Hahaha Loser." He glared still smiling though. We picked up our bows notching arrows. Firing away we stood in silence for about an hour and a half.

"Kat, you said your parents were on a mission right? Were?" I stopped firing and my face fell,I should tell him what's going on I tell him everything. He noticed and stopped as well he walked over to me.

"Kat what's wrong?" He put a hand on my shoulder I looked at him my eyes were glistening with tears. Seriously am I gonna cry?

"My parents are headed to Russia tomorrow. The red room and they told me themselves that they probably won't come back. And if they do everything might be different. And I think I saw the man from the cub again. And I saw Annie and I swear she was talking to him. So if that's true then that is fucked up. Just saying."

I didn't bother bringing up Alisa because that might not even happen. I wiped my eyes and picked up my bow again quickly whatever sadness I felt quickly turned to anger as I started shooting. Andrei pulled the bow and arrow out of my arm and hugged me

"Kat don't worry about your parents. They are the best of the best. They are gonna come home no matter what they always do." I returned the hug

"I still have nightmares from when I was a kid. I shouldn't be all sad or saying shit has happened to me cause it hasn't. I can't get upset over something that happened when I was almost 4." Andrei looked into my eyes

"Kat you have every right to scared for your parents your yourself. Every Time your parents go on a mission you are scared I can see it. The others can't but I know you. Your parents are coming home and we all know if they don't you will become a destructive force of revenge and no one stands a chance."

I laughed putting my head on his chest. If Sophie was here she would be having a fit.

"Thanks Andrei, this is one of the reason's why we're friends."

Wow I suck at keeping feeling under wrap.

**Okay so sorry for not updating I have been sick then I went to the Taylor Swift concert which was so fun! I hope you liked this chapter. I do, next chapter should involve less Kat. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S I am going to start another story soon, pick an idea for my next one**

**A. A supernatural story Dean/OC (will be awesome! I am gonna write eventually no matter what you guys think)**

**B. A harry Potter story George/OC (also I will write eventually too)**

** X-Men story Logan/OC they will be teenagers (also will write eventually)**

**So pick one! I have epic ideas for all of them!**


	8. Wait you have never had Pizza!

**Alright so new chapter. This one should be more focused on other characters. Or characters that will be more important. I do not own Marvel. **

**Warning-Suicide **

**POV- No one**

She sat in the dark and damp room. Waiting for him to return, I had sent him to talk to my alias this morning and he wasn't here. Damn it the winter soldier was great but not punctual. I heard him walk inside.

"Soldier, did it work? What did you find have they formed relationships?"

"Gail, they have. Don't they know that what they have will be used against them? They are weak, even the daughter of the Black Widow is falling in love with that Coulson Kid." Gail stood up walking over to the man placing a hand on his chest.

"Gail why are you wearing that?" the 16 year old was wearing a tight black leather dress cut far too low.

"I was waiting for you to come back." she replied with thinking about what her mother would do if she could see her now. Whatever I had killed the bitch after I escaped from mutant school.

"Gail, are you sure you want to do this. They were your friends."

"Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff watched idly while I was carted off to a freakshow. And the others are mutants they shouldn't be having tea time with the avengers, they should be in the same place as me." The winter Soldier wrapped his arms around her

"I know but don't worry we'll kill them all then we can be together for as long as we want my witch." Abigail smiled as long as we want without SHIELD breathing down our necks and they wouldn't be not anymore.

**2 days later000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

**POV-Clint**

Tasha and I were on our jet to Russia the plan was to land the jet inside the perimeter of the facility. They couldn't be stealthy not this time. Nat was visually upset, so was I we couldn't say goodbye to our daughter. We knew that we could get killed or hurt, the chance was higher now than any other mission we had done in the past two years.

"Nat, if we bring Alisa back. Will she become Romanoff? Barton-Romanoff? I mean who exactly are we gonna be to her? Her parents, Aunt Uncle? I mean we should know write?"

"Clint, Alisa will decide if she wants to think of us as her parents then she will. If we are gonna be her Aunt and Uncle then we will. What we have to focus on now is getting her, the rest of the girls and us out going home to the daughter we have."

"Nat what I don't understand is that sometimes you mention your brother Dimitri or you say you don't have siblings. But now you have a sister and a niece." she looked at me

"Well I was never sure either of them existed. But I know now that Veronika was real. Dimitri I am not sure about. And I know Alisa and I are related because we have blood tests showing that we are not mother and daughter but Aunt and Niece." I nodded

"Okay Tasha, lets focus we are approaching the hell house." Tasha hit my arm laughing, it was nice to make her laugh in this situation.

"Okay Tash 5 minutes to destination." I said slipping my quiver on and readying my bow. Tasha charged her wrist gauntlets as we prepared for our landing.

"I love you Tasha." "I love you Clint."

**Meanwhile00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000POV-Alisa**

I sat in my room bored, I hate sitting here. But it's better than killing people. I looked at myself in the mirror I knew I was related to the Black Widow they had always told be that. I believed them, I'm not her daughter because she had a daughter I was told about my cousin. They said that she was a liability, some one to be destroyed. They are stupid, she was lucky enough to be rescued from this place maybe someone will rescue me. Someone rescued my aunt I believe he was my uncle now and I had seen pictures of my cousin and aunt we look like family. I heard a knock on the door

"давай Алиса его время, чтобы обучать (come on Alisa time to train)" I looked at the man who had walked in Alik I hear he used to be nice. Someone you could trust. Now he had taken Ivan's place and was a bastard.

"Я лучше здесь я не имею тренироваться (I am the best here I don't have to train)" the sickly man smirked walking over to me grabbing my arm

"давай сука (come on bitch)" he dragged me out of the room. I grabbed my coat and slipped on my boots. We walked outside, it wasn't freezing just a little crisp.

"хорошо бежать в другой конец площадки и обратно (run to the other end of the playground and back)" I sighed and sprinted to the other end then back. I turned to him deciding to use a different language when I spoke

"quanto era importante che tu vuoi che io alleno poi mi addestrare(how was that important if you want me to train then train me)"

"zitto (shut up)!" he slapped me across the face, I growled and punched him in the nose then flipped him over my shoulder. Then I saw a jet land 20 feet away from me

"какого черта (what the hell)" the door opened and the black widow and hawkeye jumped out I smiled kicking Alik in the side twice keeping him down. The famous pair ran towards me

"Alisa Romanova right? We know you you're my niece." the redhead said to me.

"I know. You're here to shut this place down right?" Hawkeye nodded, the Black Widow looked at me

"Alisa, lead us to where the other girls are then we are all getting out of here alright?"

I nodded running into one of the buildings opening one of the doors inside there was an 11 year old she was blonde with chocolate brown eyes.

"Грейси они здесь, чтобы спасти нас давай (Gracie they are here to rescue us come on)"

She grabbed my hand and I led us to the rooms that were occupied. I flung one of the doors open the girl inside ran at me with a piece of broken glass. Natasha grabbed it and pinned the girl to the wall she immediately started crying

"I,I, I'm soorrrryyyy I th..ought you were someone else."

Natasha released her I knew this girl she was one of Alik's play toys she was about 16 and she was constantly raped and abused you could see the marks on her face and arms. Her name was Anita she had mouse brown hair and grey eyes. Once she realized the black widow was there she sprinted out of the building,

"Clint follow her!" Natasha yelled he ran after her Natasha, Gracie and I continued down the hall opening doors left and right Clint came running back in. I looked at him

"Where's Anita." Clint's looked at me. "She took the glass and she slit her own throat I found her and..." he stopped looking away. Natasha sighed I frowned Gracie started sobbing. I put my arm around her. It was a long time coming, Anita was fragile, we all knew that but still. She actually did it she... we had all thought about it. Natasha looked around

"The last time I was here and it was quite all hell broke loose. Let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." Clint whipped around but before he could fire his arrow we were all shot with darts.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Kat**

Oh god this was a horrible idea, my parents are gonna kill me. Although they should not have teached me how to fly a jet. I looked at my map, I am gonna get to the facility in 1 hour. They better be alive, cause I am risking my ass to make sure of it. Why did I decide to do this again? Because Something was wrong, you can feel it. There were screwed when they crossed the border to Russia. I had already slipped my quiver on, readied my bow and charged my wrist gauntlets.

"Okay Kat you can do this it's simple, just rescue your parents and kill anyone who gets in the way."

I can do this.

I can do this.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000POV-Natasha**

I woke up outside. It was raining thunder and lightning too, was it Thor? probably not. I nudged Clint

"Hey Bird Brain wake up. We're fucked, we are in a cage. A legit cage." I looked around in was a chainmail fence with a roof the two girls were with us still unconscious. I felt around for my weapons gone clint didn't have his bow and quiver. I felt around for my knives and guns, gone too.

"Any weapons Clint?" he shook his head. We nudged the two girls Alisa quickly got up then she looked at me

"What happened? We were shot with darts weren't we. Where's Gracie." I nodded. We heard a laugh

"Look at them the Barton-Romanoff's how nice I just wanted to talk to you so I had to get rid of Gracie, poor girl she had potential. Oh well, she was useless to me anyway." Alisa looked shocked Clint looked ready to rip his head off and I replied with

"You are even sicker then Ivan! Killing a child Ivan never did that! He made us into monsters sure but he never actually killed us." Alik pouted

"Well, I am a lot better at this then Ivan was. I know what I'm doing, Widow how is your daughter?"

"Her daughter is doing just fine but she is a little pissed." Clint and yelled in sync

"Kat!?" my daughter nodded she jumped onto Alik putting him into a headlock she looked at us

"Ummm, ya I can explain, well not really. But uhh do I Kill him? Or what?" Clint and I looked at each other.

"Uhh ya Kat Nat and I know killing a second person is not something you want to do but uhh he is one seriously sick puppy." Kat nodded Alisa just watched her Kat kneed him in the back then shot him in the head, twice. Kat walked over to the fence trying to pick the lock.

"Oh screw it." she took her gun and shot several holes through the lock. We ran over to her helping her with the chain. Alisa looked at my daughter

"So you're Kat?" she nodded "That's me you must be Alisa." Kat pulled the door open

"You know Mom, Dad you need to work on getting out of things like this. I don't want to have to keep rescuing you." I stared at my daughter

"You know, why are you here I don't think we asked for help." Clint raised his eyebrow

"Ya how did you know to come?" we started searching the facility for others we know they weren't there Alik would have killed them. The last building they entered was the lab/infirmary. I walked toward the filing cabinets the dark room was poorly lit by 3 dim light bulbs. I had memories from this room. Bad ones, I looked across the room at a cold metal table. That was where they administered the serum were they wiped our memories and replaced them with new ones. I shuddered at the memories, I still have the scars. Clint wrapped him arm around me. Kat was searching through files looking for names she recognized.

"Mom, I found your file which also has a section for me." I grabbed it and then grabbed a lighter and set the file on fire. Alisa looked shocked Kat looked at her

"They've done weirder." Alisa nodded I felt the corner of my lips turn up at their interaction. The two of them could be sisters.

"Alright guys lets; blow this place up and get out of here." Kat tossed us some grenades we ran outside pulling the pins and throwing them inside.

"Hit the ground!" Clint yelled we did as told. The building exploded causing damage to the buildings around it. I looked over at Kat who was dusting pieces of rubble. Alisa was half smiling at the destruction of an infirmary that was essentially a torture chamber. Kat turned to me

"Uhh so your guy's jet is totaled I think Alik did that while you guys were out cold so we have to take mine." I nodded following Kat to where she landed. My daughter lead us to the perimeter fence and began climbing, flipping herself over she landed in a crouch. We followed suite. Kat began running through to forest taking what looked like random twists and turns. Until we reached a clearing. Clint and I looked at her

"We are piloting." she nodded then I turned to Alisa

"Are you up for a long plane ride?" Alisa nodded we walked into the jet. Clint looked at her and Kat

"Are you guys okay with sitting here? Kat is there any food? Water?" Kat walked into the corner picking up a box of granola bars and bottles of water. Clint nodded he and I walked into the cockpit leaving Kat and Alisa alone.

**POV-Alisa**

Clint and Natasha walked into the cockpit, Kat sat down I sat next to her.

"Do you want a granola bar or some water?"

I nodded taking the food and water. I watched Kat drink her water her eyes were closed. Her bow and quiver were at her feet. Alik had tried to teach me archery but I couldn't get the hang of it. Kat looked tired. She had said something about not wanting to keep saving them. This wasn't the first time their teenage daughter had to get them out of trouble was it?

"Kat have you saved your parents before? Didn't you say something about that?" I worded the question carefully I didn't want it to sound like I already knew the answer. Kat sighed

"It was two years ago I was 13 I hadn't known my parents for that long. They went on a mission and they vanished into thin air. They were in Russia. I was born here but uhh it was always dangerous my mom. Well anyway, we used my blood to do some science thing and we found my mom who was kept with my father in some underground torture place. Anyway I shot an arrow through their uhhh captures heart. And ummm ya that was the first time I rescued him then this was the second." I looked at her

"Wait how did you not know your parent for that long if you were 13?" she looked me right in the eye

"Well uh it doesn't make sense to start from like age 13 so from the beginning. So I was born in 1999 when my mom was almost 16 she got pregnant with me and Clint was the father she had been rescued from the red room a year before. So then I was born and we lived at a SHIELD base in Russia. You know what SHIELD is right?" I nodded

"Okay so anyway I was born and we lived there until I was almost 2 then we moved to the states. When I was almost 4 I was kidnapped by Ivan and his slaves. So my parents rescued me and Samantha, along with 2 other girls Nadya and Viktoria When I was born my parents made an arrangement with an EX CIA agent and Emma Frost a telepath. So after I was kidnapped they brought me to Sandra Wilson's the CIA again along with Tori and Nadya. So Emma Frost did some memory thing and locked up the memories of SHIELD and Russia and my parents. When I was 13 I was told in a very extravagant way and then two years later here we are on this plane to america. Your english is fantastic like I knew you were fluent but your accent is not there." I smiled

"I don't have much of an accent because I tried not to spend too much time with the people there. And I almost always spoke english around the people." Kat nodded Natasha walked in

"We are going into some storm's so just don't flip out." Kat nodded I did the same. I looked at her

"I never liked flying much." Kat looked at me "It's not my favorite." The jet lurched, I gripped the arm rest. Kat was paler than she already was, other then that she seemed calm. The plane tipped then stabilized once more. I was gonna throw up. Kat put her hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry about it Ali." I raised my eyebrow "Ali?"

"Well Ya, people don't call me Ekaterina do they?" I nodded "I have never had a nickname. Ali I like it." the plane lurched again.

"Kat what do you do in your spare time. I mean like you don't train all the time do you?" I asked, Kat shook her head

"I do other stuff. Sometimes I hang out with friends. There are a group of us in the tower uh Fury says Avengers 2. Anyway we are all around the same age. Umm There's Michael Stark he's an obnoxious idiot but he's nice underneath also he's a girlfriend is someone I grew up with her name is Sophie she's sweet very girly and like fashiony. Ummm there is Kim she`s something alright very hard headed and well she is nice sometimes. And she can be awfully quick with an insult. Andrei is my best friend he is as great with a bow as I am and he is awesome that's just it. All funny and nice and smart and

"It sounds like this Andrei guy is more than that." she looked at me

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't." I smiled again "You suck at cryptic answers. Are you friend-zoned?"

"You know that word?" she asked me "Yes Kat I am from Russia not from under a rock." Kat laughed

"Okay well the others, there's Piper she's british very nice and sweet. There is Will also he is Nice pretty outgoing the oldest of us. Umm then Sam he is pipers boyfriend. He is nice, witty but really shy most of the time. So that is basically my friends. But I have others. There's my adoptive sister Nadya we don't think of each other as sisters anymore, we never really were she is almost 16 same as me. Then there is her sister Tori she's 24 she's a surgeon she is dating captain there is my friend from school we recently reconnected she's dying of cancer." I looked at her

"So what do you do when your not with those people?" Kat grinned

"I watch the most epic shows in history and I read the most awesome books over and over and I go on pinterest and tumblr. Sometimes I hack the government but only if i'm bored." The jet lurched again then dropped ten stabilizing. I took several deep breaths calming myself. There is no use getting freaked out over turbulence. I stared out the window across from me every 30 seconds or so. I thought over what she had said about her friends.

_I am gonna be meeting them right? Do they know where she went?_

_What do I do now? Are my aunt and uncle adopting me? I could easily see Kat as my sister._

_I mean if she can, she seems like the person who doesn't trust easily. I don't either but were family right? _

_I don't have any clothes. Crap, oh well. I'll figure that out later._

_Maybe I can get some sleep._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

"Ali. Ali Wake up!" I nudged her shoulder. She snapped awake

"Ahh! Oh it's you nevermind I'm not scared." I looked at her it was obvious she would have nightmares, mom did.

"We landed the ride was bumpy and we almost crashed but you slept right through it which is good. Here lets get off this death trap!" Ali nodded wiping sleep from her eyes. My parents walked back in. My father looked at us

"I hope at least one of you got some sleep it was a bumpy ride." Ali nodded

"I slept, umm what happens now? What time is it here?" Natasha looked at her.

"Well Alisa that's up to you if you want to stay with us then you can but uhh you get to chose what to do. But if you want to be adopted by us then you would have to join our insane life and that's not good for normal people." Ali looked at her

"I don't think I am normal people. Besides I am your niece. I would love to be a part of your family. But ummm wat do I call you? Natasha Clint? Aunt Uncle? Mom Dad?"

I smiled she had said mom and dad could she think of us that way? I want a sister one who I actually thought of as a sister. Clint and Natasha walked towards her

"You can call us whatever you want. Now Nat and i have to go to SHIELD to debrief on our mission. Kat we talked to Fury did you threaten him for information or hack into the government?" I smirked

"Maybe." my father hugged me "That's my girl." my mom kissed me on the head and they headed back into the jet. I turned to Ali.

"So I will take you to the floor we live on and I can lend you some clothes it's kinda late like 11:30. It's not late for me I don't know if you're tired or what." Ali looked at me

"I'm not really tired after my nap that apparently made me miss our plane ride." I walked toward the door from the roof.

"Ali are you hungry?" she nodded "Okay our floor only has breakfast cereal and its friday so everyone will be on the main floor so just i'll explain everything, do you like pizza?" Ali looked at me

"I have only had pizza once. But I think I liked it." I looked shocked "You have only had pizza once?! I am astounded! have you read Harry Potter?" Ali shook her head

"OH MY GOD! Oh we are at the main floor come on." Ali looked at me

"Aren't we dressed strangely I am wearing rain boots, ripped jeans, a blue top and a tan trench coat. You're in a catsuit." I looked at her

"They will be more shocked by you in general I didn't tell them about you. And I love the trench coat it reminds me of the one Castiel wears. You don't know who that is. You have much to learn." Ali looked at me then the elevator doors opened and a bunch of people screamed. Sophie looked at me

"HOLY CRAP KAT! WE WERE WATCHING CHUCKY! WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" everyone was catering and looking at Ali, I addressed the room

'Okay first of all why on the hell are you watching chucky! Sam and Dean could have taken care of that shit 20 minutes into the movie. Second of all I went to russia to rescue my parents which is why I'm dressed like this. Third of all this is Alisa she is my cousin and will be adopted by my parents so there you go and we are hungry do we have pizza she has only had pizza once." everyone sat back down except for Andrei he walked over to the counter and handed us a box of cheese pizza and two soda's.

"I'll walk you guys to your floor."

**Oh my god! Crazy long chapter! Sorry for just throwing in Alisa but I wanted to do it that way. I noticed there were no new reviews. That could spell trouble. Just Saying.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. REVIEW

**Okay so is anyone actually reading this story because I have other stories I could write. So review this I just added another person incase you didn't notice and i threw some other people in so REVIEW.**

**Sadly another hiatus.**


	10. First Morning

**So another chapter, I know where I want this story to go it's just gonna take awhile to get thee so bare with me. I do not own Marvel. Warning Kat swears a lot in this. POV-No one**

Andrei walked the two up to their floor

"So Kat would you care to explain who this is in a bit more detail?" Kat smirked so did Alisa

"Well Andrei I think I covered this she is my cousin from russia." Andrei stopped them both

"Kat, she got here how? And you in your catsuit because?" he looked genuinely worried and confused

"Andrei stop that you look like a kicked puppy. So my parents went to take down the red room and rescue Aly here. But they fucked up." Andrei looked at her

"They called their teenage daughter for help? Not like them." Kat sighed

"Well no. I left before they even got to Russia, I figured something would go wrong. I'm surprised no one noticed I was gone." Andrei put his hands on her shoulders.

"So wait. YOU JUST KINDA TOOK OFF FOR RUSSIA! WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE! ARE YOU CRAZY?! yOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED OR SOMETHING!" he hugged her

"I'm just happy you're safe." Aly was smirking at them. "But Kat you suck at explanations and I still have no idea what happened." Kat smiled

"I came and they were all in a legit cage so I shot the bad guy and now we are home again this is Alisa a.k.a Aly."

Andrei nodded releasing Kat from the hug. Then he left leaving the girls with there food. Aly looked at Kat

"I see why you like him. He's good looking, funny, obviously smart, nice and athletic. A classic prince charming." Kat looked at her quizzically.

"You know about Prince Charming?" she smiled "Yes, I was in the Red room not under a rock. And my mother read me stories that I do remember." Kat nodded handing her a plate with some pizza on it.

"You really didn't explain your friends or your life. You know enough about mine." Kat smiled eating her food and pulling weapons out of her outfit.

"Well we can start with Andrei, I knew him basically my whole life he can almost beat me at sparring. Almost. Sophie and I met when I was like 4 she picks out most of my clothes." Aly yawned

"You're tired, I am going to get you clothes and stuff." Aly nodded waiting in the kitchen. Aly never had friends the way Kat did, as far as she knew she never needed them. In the Red Room they only cared about your performance. Kat walked back into the room. She had changed into blue plaid pyjama shorts and an orange tank top. She handed Aly a similar outfit, a hair brush, a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Thanks, where should I sleep?" Kat nodded "There's a room identical to mine just less decorated." she lead Aly down the hallway to a room across from her. I pointed to a poster on her door

"Why do you have a poster that says _Saving people. Hunting things. Family business._?" Kat smiled

"I will introduce you to everything I like it will take a really long time but I am going to make a list. Don't worry, have you read Harry Potter?" Aly looked confused

"What's Harry Potter?" Kat gasped "OH MY GOD! I HAVE MUCH TO TEACH YOU YOUNG SKYWALKER!" Aly tilted her head

"Who's Skywalker I'm Romanoff like you." Kat shook her head "You have much to learn. Good night." Kat hugged Aly goodnight. And she walked into her room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Kat**

Aly walked into her room, I did the same. I quickly turned on my laptop expecting there to be something from my parents.

_Nothing. Typical, I guess i'll just watch season 1 supernatural so I don't get too sad..._

It was almost 2 am before I heard anything else other than my show. I heard crying from Aly's room I ran inside. She was thrashing around screaming and clawing at nothing. I ran over to her pulling her into a hug and stroking hair like my mom did for me. Aly calmed down enough to wake up. She started thanking me sobbing

"Hey Aly, it's okay. You're gonna be okay. You're not there anymore, whatever happening won't happen again. I'll make sure of it, it's over. Don't worry you're safe." Aly looked up at me

"You're wearing glasses. Why?" I smiled

"Well because my eyes are fine for archery, gymnastics and combat. But reading or looking at things close up is impossible. The closer to my face the blurrier so I wear these for general stuff.I don't think any of my friends have actually seen me in them. Huh."Aly laughed hugging me

"Thank you kat. You didn't have to help me no one has." I looked at her

"This what family is for. Helping you when you're emotionally damaged. I'm not to your extent but I have had some pretty fucked up nightmares for no apparent reason. I think the whole messing with my memories did some weird things to my brain." Aly laughed settling back into her covers. I looked at her in concern

"Are you gonna be okay? I am not gonna pressure you to talk this isn't an interrogation but if you wanna talk I am literally right across the hall. So just knock. I am gonna try to track down my parents. Find which HQ they are at, I find I am great at hacking in the middle of the night. Try to get some sleep, tomorrow we are going shopping." Aly nodded closing her eyes.

_Okay then, ya you're going back to sleep sometime soon after that._

_I'm so sure._

I went onto the classified SHIELD site, why they had a site floating around on the internet is just stupid. I used the password given me to my parents to get on then I found there profiles. This thing can supposedly know where they are all the time as long as they are at checked in with HQ it they are there then I should be able to find them. I clicked on their files, then going to current location

_**Red-Room facilities, near Moscow Russia. Exact coordinates unknown.**_

_**Last updated 1:37 am, today.**_

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! HOLY SHIT!" my door burst open Aly ran in

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" I looked at her "According to SHIELD my parents got to Russia in fucking record time they must have taken one of those super fancy jets because THIS FUCKING SAYD THEY ARE IN RUSSIA! Ебать РОССИИ! Я только что убил человека STUPID В РОССИИ! Я просто заметил, IM ГОВОРЯ РОССИИ! Ирония в, это лучше. (FUCK RUSSIA! I JUST KILLED A MAN IN STUPID RUSSIA! I JUST NOTICED I'M SPEAKING RUSSIAN! irony at it's best.)"

Aly walked over to me "Kat they probably went there to completely destroy or something like that. Don't worry about them. Go to sleep." Aly hugged me and left the room. I turned out the light, it had been a long day I should go to sleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-No one**

Kat awoke the next morning feeling horrible. Not sick and horrible about herself. It was about her parents. They lie for a living their spies it's what they do. But she felt betrayed because her mother always told her that no matter what she would never go back after what had happened to me. And she did twice she and my father and the first time they needed help we found them all of us together. And this time I just decided they needed help so I flew off to Russia and found them in a stupid situation. And it's not like they don't go on missions but they almost never go at the same time. I heard noises from the kitchen I walked into the hallway

"Mom? Dad?" It was Andrei and Aly searching for cereal. Andrei turned around

"No not your parents. Do you have any food? Besides cold pizza." I nodded walking towards the linen closet grabbing several boxes of cereal.

"Cheerios, frosted flakes or these chocolate things?" Aly looked confused

"They make chocolate cereal, that's insane. Can I have some?" I walked towards a desk pulling out a file with Alisa's name, picture and birth date.

"Fill in the blanks as best as you can then you can have cereal." Aly nodded taking the file and a pen. Andrei took the frosted flakes and grabbed a bowl and milk was the only thing in the fridge.

"Kat where are your parents? Did you find our wich HQ I know you would've hacked SHIELD or something." Aly looked at me an eyebrow raised. I nodded it was safe to tell him he knew everything about me. Well almost everything.

"According to SHIELD at 1:37 last night or morning whatever. Anyway it said they were at Red Room facilities so when they get back I'm kicking there stupid spy asses." Aly smirked Andrei looked scared

"Are you going chasing after them again? Cause Kat that would be stupid." I sighed

"I know but it just makes me mad that they say they won't go back then they do I mean they've only done it twice but after what happened when I was little my mom promised herself and it's just stupid." Andrei looked at me eating his cereal.

"Kat you don't know do you?" I raised an eyebrow but kept the rest of my face expressionless.

"This isn't the first time your parents have gone back to Russia." I looked at him Aly looked up from her papers eyebrows raised "Andrei, I get that they probably went while I was living a different life, it's there job but they promised me." Andrei sighed

"No Kat. They have gone back several times in the last couple years while you were here." I kept my face stoic.

"What?" he sighed again "When Tori took you, Kim, Piper and Soph to DC? Well then, and went you went to summer camp both times. When my Mom and Dad took you, me and Sophie to BC. Then again when you were in the hospital with appendicitis. Ya I think that covers it. Sorry." he walked towards me to hug me. I pushed him off glaring at him

"We went to DC a month after I got here! Then I went to camp twice! I got back just before wedding stuff went into full action. And BC?! Really I thought they wanted to come but couldn't because a dire SHIELD stuff. THEY WENT TO FREAKING RUSSIA WHEN I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL! SOME FANTASTIC PARENTS I HAVE!" Aly was staring she handed me the report, hugging me "I'm gonna eat now." I nodded handing her the cereal. Turning to Andrei dragging him into my room where I could yell at him and Aly wouldn't hear.

_What would she think? she knows I like him. Whatever I should punch him in the face._

"Andrei, I don't understand how you didn't tell me this." he ran a hand over his face.

"Kat I didn't because I thought you knew. I thought they told you." I reeled back.

"Coulson. I'm gonna have to call bullshit on that one. I know when you lie, you're not as good as you think." he glared at me

"Oh you're right Kat. I'm not the kid of the Black Widow and Hawkeye so I can't possible be as good as you." his voice was hostile and sarcastic. I knew my eyes had gone from there regular stormy blue to steely grey.

"Andrei, you don't know what I'm going through right now. This is the second time I have had to rescue my parents from the same country actually so theres that." I trailed off he looked pissed

"Kat you're not the only one who's parents who go off to places and shit! I see my dad once a week and my mom every 20 days there doing SHIELD crap so much I barely ever see them. Sophie's parents have actually started shutting her out. Kim's dad got married again and Kim didn't even go to the wedding. Mike's dad had a heart attack, Sam's brother got into drugs and Pip never see's her mom like ever. You're not the only one with vacant parents Kat stop bitching about it."

I walked closer to him. I want to kiss him, I could kiss him if he wasn't so mad. I continued glaring we were best friends we shouldn't be fighting like this.

"Andrei how did I not know about this any of this? I trusted you more than any of them and you have been keeping this from me. I have now killed two people protecting my parents. They shouldn't need protecting" he kept glaring not caring about what I said.

"Kat, two years ago your parents needed help. I know what happened yesterday and when you left they weren't in trouble. EVERYONE THINKS YOU LEFT FOR THEM BECAUSE YOU LOVE BEING THE CENTER OF ATTENTION! I TOLD THEM TO SHUT THEIR STUPID ASS FACES BUT I THINK THEIR RIGHT KAT! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH PROBLEMS SO STOP BEING A BABY I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR PARENTS ARE AND I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR PARENTAL ISSUE'S I HAVE MY OWN!" I couldn't say anything, I tried. I realized I was crying, I felt the tears streaming down my face

"An-drei- I- I'm- not I- don't wa-nt to-o." I wiped the tears from my face. I wasn't explaining myself to him I didn't care how close we were.

SMACK!

I slapped him in the face. He looked shocked before he could do anything I ran out of the room crying. I left Andrei standing there in my room and Aly in the kitchen as I ran to find a place to hide.

**Well that was fun to write. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. The more you know

**That last chapter was fun. I figured their perfect relationship could use some bumps in the road. I do not own Marvel. POV-No one**

Aly was standing outside the door I heard the entire conversation and the only thought going through my head was

_Dick. Punch him do it now! You could do worse than that you know, you're probably so much better then him._

Aly shook her head it was almost like Alik was still commanding her it was horrible. She whipped the door open he was sitting on her bed his head in his hands

"Hey Dick. I haven't known either of you that long but the way she was going on about you on the jet. God! You would assume you were in love. Well it's obvious you are but still. I get you probably have your own shit going on but still. Do you know how she feels about you? And you said all that? You deserve that red mark on your face and I will knock you out. You know where I came from every fiber of me being is telling me to rip you to pieces. So go find her and apologize. Also I'm a Romanoff so don't doubt me and" I punched him in the stomach and stepped on his foot.

"Alisa.." Aly glared at him my aqua eyes boring into his light blue ones. "I'm not done." I growled

"You said those things to her. She's hurting obviously I have been taught the powers of observation and reading people and I know that her parents are spaced. And she feels like it's her job to protect all of you. Even if they don't need it. That Sandy woman clearly raised her well. So again find her." Andrei stood up

"It's not that easy. She can hide anywhere and in this tower we won't find her until she wants to be found." Aly didn't care, she grabbed Andrei by his ear and dragged him to the elevator.

When they got down everyone was there. The kids and all of the Avengers aside from Natasha and Clint. Aly walked in

"Have you seen Kat?" Everyone just looked at her Sam raised an eyebrow "Who are you?" Aly smiled "Family. Anyway we need her this Ass has to apologize." Sophie walked over to Andrei

"What did you do to her? She ran through here in tears mad at us too. and it takes a lot to make her cry." Andrei looked at her

"We had an argument anyway I told her that you guys thought she was attention seeking, I left out the whole. Kim called her a bitchy whore thing. And we exchanged words too." Piper looked at him

"You two fighting? Since when?" Steve looked at Andrei "What exactly was said?" Andrei looked at him "Not important. What's Important is finding her so she doesn't do something stupid."

"Like what? Seek some more attention and fly off to Budapest?" Kat said from behind them. Andrei whipped around

"Kat. I'm sorry." she glared "Sorry doesn't cover it assface. Aly I know you recorded the conversation on my phone. Give it back." Aly handed her her Iphone. She grabbed it walking out of the room. She went back up to her floor

"JARVIS, only let Aly or my parents in."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Kat**

I stepped into the shower, I turned the water up as high as it can go. It wasn't even 9 am and

_I felt annoyed, angry, betrayed, sad, confused and on the plus side I was hopelessly in love with my best friend who at the moment couldn't care less about me._

_Great, what else could I do today? Kill someone no did that yesterday. I could slap my best friend. Nope done that. I could freak out my new sister, that happened too._

My phone dinged. I sighed rinsing shampoo from my hair "JARVIS, who was that from and what did it say."

"It was from Mrs. Potts-Stark it says she is taking you, Kim, Piper, Sophie and Alisa out shopping for clothing, a laptop, a phone, stuff for her room and whatever else she might need. We leave at 10." I nodded

"JARVIS tell her thanks." I finished washing my hair. I stepped out of the shower wrapping myself in a towel. Going into my closet I had to pick clothes for the day which means actually starting my day. I don't want to start my day, I want to curl up in a ball, hack the government and watch Sherlock then get upset over that. Instead I have to go to a freaking mall. I grabbed my phone checking the weather 18 degrees (64 degrees fahrenheit) I grabbed some dark jean shorts, a light blue tank top, a black jacket and light brown flats. I heard a knock on my door

"Aly?" "Ya, I don't have any clothes. Can I borrow some." "Ya come in." Aly walked inside somehow she had already showered with out me knowing about it. I gestured towards my closet

"Have at it." Aly quickly grabbed some black jean shorts, a light blue top, a white jacket and some red flats. I didn't even know why I had a white jacket I haven't worn white since I was 10. I was hungry i guess I should eat. I walked into the kitchen pouring myself a large bowl of the chocolate puffs and sat at the island to eat. Aly quickly got changed and sat across from me

"Andrei feels terrible about what he said." I rolled my eyes

"Ya I bet he does." I said sarcastically, Aly shook her head "So do all those other people about what they said about you." I shook my head

"I don't care what they think about. What I care about is family. My family is Clint, Natasha and you. Not them, we call ourselves a family but really we're not if it came down to it everyone would pick one person over the rest of the team. Sam would chose Piper and vice versa. Kim herself, Will would pick Kim. Mike would pick either himself or Soph. Sophie would tear herself apart choosing either me or Mike. Andrei might pick me but most likely he would pick whatever had the best outcome for the most people. That's not a bad thing either. I would pick mom, dad or you over anything else and I think I've proven that." Aly nodded

"What list were you talking about?" "Ohhh Yeah a list of things you have to read/watch/do." I pulled out my phone going into my noted

"So far we have Harry Potter series, Hunger games trilogy, Lord of the rings and the hobbit Star Wars all of them, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, Mean girls, a lot of disney films, a lot of pixar, sound of music, the Percy Jackson books. Learn to play a musical instrument, prank call some one, Star Trek, the mortal instruments, a lot of books by Eric Walters and Pretty Little Liars. Bones. And probably more." Aly looked baffled, I nodded she looked at me

"You have done all of that?" I smiled "And more, trust me they are all great some of them hurt your soul but it's worth it, also there is a lot of bands and stuff you have to know like my favorites are AC DC, some of Bon Jovi's stuff, Florence and the Machine, Adele, Survivor, One Republic and I like a lot of random songs that I find." Aly nodded again looking at my clock

"We should go down to the parking garage. Where is that?" I looked at her

"Follow me."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-No one**

Everyone was in the car by time we got there. It was a minivan Sophie opened the door

"Get in loser we're going shopping!" Kat smiled "It's wednesday why aren't you wearing pink?" Aly and Kat climbed into the car Kat looked at Pepper

"What's the plan?" Pepper glanced at Kat "First we will do electronics, then clothes, then hit Ikea then off for whatever else we might need and somewhere in there we will find food. Good? But first we have to get there without dying people in this city can't drive." Kim was lucky enough to be in the passenger seat raised an eyebrow at Pepper

"Yes and you are the best driver around." Piper smirked. Pepper eyed the road "You talk about my driving. Did you die." Sophie giggled, Kim turned around

"How many times can we reference movies." Kat smirked

"The limit does not exist." Everyone started laughing aside from Aly who didn't understand what was going on so she was looking out the window. She was completely enamored with Manhattan. Piper decided to use the lull in conversation to bring up Kat's fight with Andrei

"Kat what morning?" Kat sighed pulling out her phone

"Just listen and I'm mad at you guys too." she pressed play on the recording

"**Andrei, I don't understand how you didn't tell me this." he ran a hand over his face.**

"**Kat I didn't because I thought you knew. I thought they told you." I reeled back.**

"**Coulson. I'm gonna have to call ****bullshit**** on that one. I know when you lie, you're not as good as you think." he glared at me**

"**Oh you're right Kat. I'm not the kid of the Black Widow and Hawkeye so I can't possible be as good as you." his voice was hostile and sarcastic. I knew my eyes had gone from there regular stormy blue to steely grey.**

"**Andrei, you don't know what I'm going through right now. This is the second time I have had to rescue my parents from the same country actually so theres that." I trailed off he looked pissed**

"**Kat you're not the only one who's parents who go off to places and shit! I see my dad once a week and my mom every 20 days there doing SHIELD crap so much I barely ever see them. Sophie's parents have actually started shutting her out. Kim's dad got married again and Kim didn't even go to the wedding. Mike's dad had a heart attack, Sam's brother got into drugs and Pip never see's her mom like ever. You're not the only one with vacant parents Kat stop bitching about it."**

**I walked closer to him. I want to kiss him, I could kiss him if he wasn't so mad. I continued glaring we were best friends we shouldn't be fighting like this.**

"**Andrei how did I not know about this any of this? I trusted you more than any of them and you have been keeping this from me. I have now killed two people protecting my parents. They shouldn't need protecting" he kept glaring not caring about what I said.**

"**Kat, two years ago your parents needed help. I know what happened yesterday and when you left they weren't in trouble. EVERYONE THINKS YOU LEFT FOR THEM BECAUSE YOU LOVE BEING THE CENTER OF ATTENTION! I TOLD THEM TO SHUT THEIR STUPID ASS FACES BUT I THINK THEIR RIGHT KAT! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH PROBLEMS SO STOP BEING A BABY I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR PARENTS ARE AND I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR PARENTAL ISSUE'S I HAVE MY OWN!" I couldn't say anything, I tried. I realized I was crying, I felt the tears streaming down my face**

"**An-drei- I- I'm- not I- don't wa-nt to-o." I wiped the tears from my face. I wasn't explaining myself to him I didn't care how close we were.**

**SMACK!**

Everyone looked shocked Kim looked at Pepper "Yep even Pepper is stunned. I don't think Andrei meant anything he said but you could be a little more considerate to our problems you do spend a lot of time trying to live up to your Barton-Romanoff name." Kat glared at her

"Ya well i could be a murderer or something so there's that." she slumped down in her seat glaring at everyone. Aly frowned

"Leave her alone, you're not her, you don't know how she feels. How about you ask her what Andrei didn't tell her." Kim stared at the younger girl

"You must be knew to people cause here we judge people its what we do." Sophie rolled her eyes

"Why?" Piper and Kat exchanged glances "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO!" they started giggling and everyone was confused. Aly didn't understand what was going on they were mad at each other but some of them weren't. Sophie turned to Kat

"What did he not tell you?" Kat rolled her eyes "Just about my parents sneaking off to russia while I was out of town... and you guys knew didn't you? Thanks."

Everyone averted their eyes, they knew how Kat would feel but they had promised her parents and they were in no mood to break their promise to two assassins who wouldn't kill them but there glares would be enough. The cars stopped pepper looked at the girls

"Stop bickering were here." the group stepped out of the car walking into the mall heading towards the phone store. Kat kept close to Aly helping her choose a phone. Aly chose an Iphone like Kat's except in white, she got a purple case and we also got her a macbook pro. next was clothes which would be more difficult.

All Alisa's life she was wearing whatever Alik gave to her so no one knew what kind of clothes she liked they decided just to hit the basic stores that had everything. Gap, Forever 21, American Eagle, Abercrombie, Hollister and Aeropostale. Alisa's taste in clothing was similar to Sophie's she liked soft colors, dresses and skirts. Very different than Kat or Natasha. The group of girls almost forget about their earlier argument. Around 1 they headed to the food court then they would head to the Gap and forever 21. Everyone was holding at least 2 bags of clothes. Pepper encouraged them to take full advantage of the credit cards they "borrowed" from Tony. The group decided on chinese food for lunch Kat looked around the food court watching everyone, she nudged Sophie pointing towards a girl who looked a lot like Abbie.

"Soph do you think thats? I mean it couldn't be Abbie she's at mutant school." Sophie dropped one of her chopsticks

"I think it is, let's go find out." we turned to Pepper "We'll be right back we think that's someone we know." Kat still hadn't forgiven Abbie for the things she said two years ago, maybe holding a grudge for that long was unhealthy but Alik had a grudge against her family for years so...

"Abbie is that you?" she girl in question spun around "Kat? Soph? It's been such a long time. I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Kat and Sophie exchanged glances, that was not something Abbie would say but they went along with it anyway, the two girls hugged their former friend Kat looked weary why wasn't she at school? That place was a year round thing.

"Abbie why aren't you at school? I mean don't you stay the summer too?" she nodded

"Ya, we just got the day off in the city. Half the kids here today are mutants." Abbie was lying through her teeth and Kat knew it. Sophie was excellent at reading people so she knew Abbie was lying as well, but they decided to play along. looking around

"So a lot of these kids mutants? I guess you can't tell. So how are you doing I mean at school?" Abbie smiled. Fake obviously "It's fine we learn all the normal stuff but also like mutant history. Like the big war in the 70's? That was exciting to learn about." Abbie felt awkward she hadn't been at school since she escaped 4 months ago and was running out of things to say. Kat and Sophie weren't though. Sophie poked her

"Any cute boys there?" Abbie smirked, she could answer these questions at least half truthfully "Ya, I have a boyfriend named James, unfortunately I don't have any pictures with me." kat smiled "Any details? Cause we have to get back to our people soon." Abbie smiled "Kim and Piper? Tell them I'm sorry. Anyone else with you?" Sophie was about to answer but Kat pinched her hand it was her way of saying _don't freaking tell her about Aly_

"Pepper." Kat said normally it would have taken her mother to know she lied. Abbie nodded saying goodbye. Kat and Sophie started walking back to their friends and Pepper they looked at each other Kat looked concerned

"You know she was lying through her teeth about most of what she said right? You could tell." Sophie nodded "Just why would she lie? The school's great we visited her a few months after she got there and you did your own investigation that some of you highly illegal hacking which I am not ok with by the way. Maybe she doesn't like it there." Kat sighed, she couldn't help but think something more sinister was going on.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-No one**

Later on after going to the Gap, Forever 21 and Garage (Kim is obsessed with the store) they headed to Ikea for bedding and stuff. They would have gone to a Bookstore but with everything Kat had and the library at the tower she was covered. And putting music on Aly's phone wouldn't be hard because with everyone's music combined they had about 7000 songs. The girls found out that along with having every piece of furniture imaginable Ikea was very fun. They took breaks during their shopping for hide and seek and kick the can (Kat's shoe was the can), after about 2 hours they found bedding for Aly and had almost been kicked out of the store twice. Pepper wasn't mad though we had found out that she was the hide and seek champion, she was found inside a large kitchen cabinet. Aly's bedding was very different from Kat's, instead of black, blue and red stripes it was white with large soft pink, light green and black polka dots. Everyone left the mall happy and hyper. Pepper made the mistake of letting them get iced coffee at starbucks. Once they returned to the tower Kim thought they should start introducing Aly to the best movies right away. Everyone agreed that watching Mean Girls then starting Supernatural was a good plan. The 5 girls headed straight to the home movie theater, usually they watched movies in the living or game room but they thought Aly should get the full experience. Piper looked at the ceiling

"JARVIS put in Mean Girls, make popcorn and turn on the slushie machine."

"Right away Miss Thomas." the 'butler' replied. Aly looked around, Kim smiled "JARVIS is an AI or artificial intelligence he's like the butler. That is about all I know. But Kat and Sophie can hack him." Aly nodded taking a seat in between Kat and Piper. Kim looked at her

"Prepare for hilarity. Supernatural funny too, sometimes but then most of the times it's really depressing." Everyone nodded Sophie still didn't know how Kat had managed to get everyone to watch the show but she thought it involved bribing. It didn't matter how she did it though because they were all hooked. Sophie said

"JARVIS start the movie please." she movie began. Everyone but Aly mouthed each line she enjoyed every minute of it. Pleased that she may have made friends despite the bad start to the day. Where was Andrei anyway?

**The next chapter should focus more on the guys. REVIEW! REVIEW ! REVIEW! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ASK!**


	12. READ THIS

**I am going out of town, then to camp for August and my computer is broken.**

**In short no updates for a while.**

**I am so sorry :(**


	13. What the hell?

**Review. I don't like asking, and i don't like putting this story on the shelf for such a stupid reason. I am annoyed. I do not own Marvel POV-Andrei**

I spun around in my chair AC DC blaring from my speakers. I was incredibly upset with myself. How could I say those things to Kat?

"JARVIS, what is Kat doing?" "Currently she and the rest of girls are introducing Miss Alisa to Supernatural they are on the episode Pilot."

I nodded well she was having a nice time I knew that for sure she loved that show. She made me watch it too I like it as well not as much as she did, there was probably no one who liked it as much as she did. I guess I was just stressed the team would get our first mission soon and I doubted we were ready. Someone knocked on my door "Kat?"

"No not your pissed girlfriend it's Mike and I'm coming in weather you like it or not. It's my fucking building." I continued spinning on my chair Mike grabbed the chair pushing me out the door and into the elevator. I couldn't care less what he had planned it probably involved science or something he pushed the chair into the training room. Sam and Will were already there dressed in the suits we got a few days ago they threw mine at me

"Get dressed loser, were training." I ran into the change room quickly training and notching an arrow when I went back inside it was dark and clearly Mike had turned on a fog machine

"Try not to get killed." yelled Steve who was in here too because I was nearly hit with a shield. Will came up behind "Were going to practice with the girls later." he hit Mike with a miniature tornado laughing I ran off shooting at Sam he deflected every arrow with his weirdo powers. I thought this was a really bad idea so I didn't aim for any one's head or something horrible, and Mike had his repulsors on the lowest level. The worst they would do is give you a minor burn and knock you down and wound your dignity. I heard JARVIS

"Master Tony Stark requests you stop immediately before you break the building Mrs Potts-Stark thinks you all reckless. Also Agents Romanoff and Barton have returned and request everyone in the main living room." every sighed and the light came back on Mike opened his mask

"Really? It's been like a minute and I got Mister I'm Sad cause I pissed off mini Widow and she or her parents might kill me out of her room." I rolled my eyes

"If I wanted to stay in my room I would have shoved you in my closet. Mike get over yourself lets go. Kat's gonna be pissed at her parents." Everyone nodded leaving for the elevator.

We walked inside almost everyone was smiling except for Kat the two assassins were dressed normally I guess they intended to keep their secret from Kat, I noticed she was wearing her glasses, she looked nice she looked over at me her eyes were still cold. That can't possibly be good.

"Hi mom. Hi dad, how was Russia?" they looked shocked Clint facepalmed

"How did you find out we went back." Kat smiled flipping her hair "The more interesting question is how in the hell have you been going back there for the past two years without me knowing and using my friends to keep it from me?" Natasha looked at her daughter then around the room studying everyone she walked over to me

"it was you wasn't it?" Thanks Coulson." I backed up "I thought she knew." Natasha rolled her eyes

"I'm sure. You can't lie to me. Andrei we taught you." I sighed yep okay they could tell when I lied Kat couldn't possibly. Clint went to hug his daughter she pushed him off he looked really hurt Kat still felt betrayed by everyone I had to guess that it was not a good feeling no wonder it took her so long to really trust us. How long would it take her to have faith in us again? Natasha turned to Aly

"How has your day been? i know it might have had a strange start." Aly nodded "It's been good." Natasha nodded

"Okay Kat we can talk later but we have a more pressing issue. The Winter Soldier is after us but it's not just one man. He has a partner who it is SHIELD has no intel. I don't expect any answers but has anyone noticed anything strange?" Kat and Sophie exchanged glances, the blond looked at the assassins

"At the mall today we saw Abbie. We thought she would be a school cause it's like years round and well she lied. Through her teeth, she said they got the day off and that most of the kids there were mutants. It seemed weird also she said she had a boyfriend named james that might not be... I mean you get it." Kat looked at her parents

"I noticed that she was looking through clothes that weren't even her size. I don't think she was at the mall shopping. Also on two different occasions I thought I saw a man who I saw then disappeared at the teen club and on my run the next day."

She didn't tell me about that. Oh she wasn't done "And on my run I saw Annie and I swear she was talking to him so you know that might be bad. I'm done." natasha nodded writing done what the two girls said. Right now she wasn't Natasha and clint well wasn't Clint they were the Black Widow and Hawkeye, they were hunting down a very dangerous man, they had shut out their feelings.

"Alisa could you go get that file you filled out can you bring it to me then Clint and I are taking you to SHIELD for some blood work and a debriefing the council has some questions." Kat looked at her

"Am I coming?" Clint shook his head "According to the official reports you can't even fly a jet therefore could not get to Russia." Kat looked confused

"So according to the Reports I didn't save your ass's?' Natasha shook her head

"Kat we didn't need your help. You came as a result of your own poor judgement and your need to be in control of everything. Also a need to be the center of attention." Aly came back inside with the file the 3 left leaving Kat with a confused and angry expression on her face. Everyone went their separate ways. Kim and Sophie went to read magazines or sort their clothes or something. Will, Sam and Mike went to play video games Steve went to meet Tori leaving Kat and I alone. I approached her

"Huh even my parents think I'm attention seeking. Nice well if i fail they have Aly to put their hopes on. And my 2 oldest friends might be plotting our demise how lovely." there was a look in her eyes, what I mistook for hate was something else I couldn't place it. She seemed hollow I didn't think she could ever seem that way. I thought back to everything she had been through. I knew about the nightmares Clint mentioned them during training. She would wake up screaming but not able to remember what happened. I felt bad for her but I would never say that she would pin me to wall and demande me not to pity her. Kat shook her head

"Some parents i have huh?" I gave her a weak smile maybe she forgave me? I wouldn't not yet. Well I could at least say sorry 600 times maybe then.

"Listen Kat. About what I said this morning, I might have meant it then but I certainly don't now. I'm just really sorry. You face punch in the face or something. Aly sure beat me up." Kat smiled

"No I don't want to punch you in the face. Can we watch a movie?" i nodded

"Which one?" she looked like she was thinking for a minute "The Lone Ranger? i loved that movie." I nodded we walked into the home movie theater asking JARVIS to put the movie in. We took seats in the middle of the small theater we grabbed slushie and popcorn. About halfway through the movie I noticed Kat's head was on my shoulder I smiled wrapping my arm around her. Maybe she would never feel the same way I did but at least we were close enough that I could put my arm around her and It wasn't weird. By the end of the movie we were both smiling, just as we walked back into the living room Kat's parents walked in with Alisa, Kat rolled her eyes grabbing my hand dragging me out of the room and into the elevator. She pressed the button that brought us up to the library, there we hid in the fairytale section.

"Kat you can't avoid there your family and you just got a new sister literally them is a bad idea." she glared at me

"I am hiding here for as long as I feel like it. You can leave if you want." I wasn't going to just leave her sitting there alone in the freaking fairy tale section. I sat down beside her pulling out a book, she raised an eyebrow at me

"Really? I can't even read the tittle on that" I smiled "I think there's a dragon." Kat half smiled putting her head back on my shoulder.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Will**

I left the game room and went back up to the floor i shared with Sam, Piper, sophie and Kim. I didn't understand Kim sometimes she was nice to me well everyone and other times she acted as though everyone in the world was amazing and needed hugs and rainbow kittens. I think she might be a little crazy but it might just be a teenage girl thing. I walked over to a shelf grabbing a book it was about physics or something. I enjoyed it but about everyone else thought I was insane to read stuff like this. I didn't really know what was going on with kat but I'm pretty sure she looked different. Paler than normal something wasn't right with her. Something seemed wrong with everyone the phone in the corner started ringing. That never happened I walked over

"Hello?"

"Ummm Hi this is Kim's father do you know where she is?" I walked over to the corner handing her the phone. "Kim it's your dad." she sneered grabbing the phone

"Hi dad. Why are you calling here?" i heard a sigh from the other end

"Sasha's pregnant." Kim looked shocked and furious "Your 25 year old wife? Great. Well dad good luck I'm just gonna stay here and learn to be badass okay so bye dad have fun with your bundle of joy." Kim hung up Sophie and I were staring

"What chuckleheads? I'm busy." she unscrewed the cap on her nail polish and started painting her toes. Sophie and I decided to leave leaving Kim alone with her bright purple nail polish. Sophie heard her phone buzz then she ran off. I decided to head to my room really bored with nothing to do. I sat down at my laptop deciding to watch Harry Potter. I really needed something to do or a person to talk to. JARVIS spoke up

"Everyone is eating dinner immediately in the dining room." I stood up something is up. I headed to the dining room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-No one**

Everyone was already there when Kat walked in her parents were standing with Fury and some random guy he looked about 18 with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was tall, well muscled and anyone would say really good looking. Fury looked at us

"We have a major problem on our hands as you know the winter soldier wants to kill us all so I am introducing another person to Avengers 2. This is Jackson Brandt he is 18 years old he can control people's actions and put images into peoples minds." Kat glared at him Kim looked like she had just fallen in love, so did Sophie. He sat down next to Andrei, Kat looked across the room at her parents they looked cold and distant Kat just looked sad. Jackson noticed, Alisa looked at her cousin or sister she looked happy. Kat sat down, her parents left the room along with Fury, Pepper, Tony, Steve and Tori leaving the teenagers alone. Kat glared at Jackson

"Ok seriously why the hell are you here with no warning I mean like-" Sophie covered Kat's mouth with her hand.

"This is Kat and I'm Sophie. She does not trust easy lots of emotional baggage and abandonment issues." Jackson smirked

"Okay then. Well I'm Jackson you can call me Jack and I'm here because I am powerful and you guys need me." Kat rolled her eyes

"Cocky son of a bitch." Mike and Andrei laughed Sam and Piper were smirking along with Sophie. Kim twirled her hair. Kat turned to her

"Honestly?" Kim giggled "Quiet Kitty." Andrei glared at her. Piper looked at Alisa

"So what did you do at SHIELD?" Alisa bit into a piece of bread

"Just debriefing stuff. How we escaped." Kat looked at her "How does SHIELD think you escaped?" Aly looked down

"They think I got them out with the help of your mother." Kat scoffed Jack was watching them confused

"What happened." Aly looked at him "You don't have the right to know." Jack rolled his eyes

"I'm on the team now so i think I do." Kat smirked

"Alright so my parents went to Russia to shut down the red room once and for all and they rescued Aly here who is my cousin then they got themselves trapped and I had already left for Russia and I saved them so now apparently I'm attention seeking for saving there ass's and I'm also getting no credit. Can we eat now?" everyone dug in except Kat she stayed silent for a moment with her eyes closed no understood that she did have religious beliefs despite the life she lived and how often people around her got screwed over.

"So I don't know all of you guy's names." Andrei looked at him

"No one told you? Well first of all we are not the Avengers 2 or whatever we are the fellowship I'm Legolas. The older redhead is Frodo the littler one is Sam then we also have a Sam actually two sams. So I guess we have 3 Sams then of course Mike, who should he be umm." Mike smirked

"I'm Gandalf." Jackson looked incredibly annoyed and everyone else was laughing. Jack looked around

"Great I'm surrounded by nerds." Kim smirked "I feel the same way." Jack laughed Will was furious and Aly looked really confused. Piper looked at the new guy

"Joking aside I'm Piper. This is my boyfriend Sam." she gestured to him he waved continuing to eat. Andrei turned to Jack holding out his hand "Andrei that's Kat." he pointed at the older redhead. She glared "This is Alisa my cousin who is essentially my sister now." Jack nodded looking at Kim "I'm Kim, this is Sophie I think you knew that." they both smiled Mike put his arm around Sophie

"I'm Mike that's Will." Will nodded glaring at Jack he smirked started a conversation with Kim. Kat sat silently eating her food occasionally speaking with Aly. Will continued to glare at Jack all through dinner. Afterwards they decided to watch a movie they picked something that Aly had to watch they decided on Finding Nemo. Jack protested but no one really cared. By the end it was only 8 o'clock and they still needed something to do.

"Karaoke?" Mike suggested, Kat hit him in the head. Kim smirked

"Spin the bottle?!" surprisingly enough everyone agreed. Even Aly knew what it was. Kat didn't want to, she didn't want to kiss anyone but everyone else was happy so she decided to just go along with it.

The group of teenagers sat on the floor in the game room with an empty bottle of coca cola. Kim was eager to Spin first, the bottle landed on Sam which neither of them were happy about. Kat and Piper were rolling on the floor with laughter at their faces afterwards. Along with Jack who was still being glared at by Will.

"Andrei your turn." he sighed spinning it. It landed on Kat. Both of them turned the shape of Kats hair and just about everyone was laughing. Kat stared at him, thinking about what she could do next.

_I could kiss him. No that would be weird wouldn't it?_

_Well it's just a game. But you are in love with the guy. I think. Crap I want to Kiss him don't I?_

_He looks really kissable. Cute mouth. We would be a great couple._

_No! Slap yourself. And stop fucking blushing. This is a game, just fucking kiss him and hit Sam in the face for laughing so freaking hard right now. _

_Ass. Oh crap Aly, she's laughing like a crazy person or a serial killer or something._

_This is horrible. Just do it._

Kat walked over to him. Before he could do anything she kissed him. He kissed her back, neither of them smiled and it only lasted a few seconds but somehow they both knew how the other felt. When they broke apart everyone was still laughing. They looked stunned Andrei was blushing, Kat started laughing along with everyone else. There game was interrupted by the sound of alarms all throughout the tower.

"What the hell?" Will asked. Clint and Natasha raced in

"Suit up. There's an attack in the financial district. Robots and shit. Jack here's your stuff." he grabbed the suit and weapons handed to him. We all raced to our rooms. He followed behind Will, apparently their room's were next door. Will could not have been more unhappy.

Kat pulled on her suit thinking about Andrei. Could he tell that I loved him? I really hope not. Whatever think about that later. Our first mission is at night in the financial district with all kinds of people working late. We here we go.

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy, and I'm heading off to camp for august. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	14. PLEASE READ

**I am going to camp for a month a leave in like a day so there won't be updates until around the end of August. Continue reviewing or whatever you do. Just wait it out. **

**I'M SORRY :(**


	15. the plot thickens

**Sorry for not updating I just got back from camp and I have other stories to update and since of been gone for a month and schools starting I have to catch up on my life as well.**

"Fuck my life. Okay everyone gather round I'm leading this thing If something happens then it's Andrei if something happens to him you guys are probably dead anyway. Are we all here? Aly what the hell are you doing in my old suit?" Aly was leaning against the wall in the miniature version of Natasha's suit.

"I'm coming too. Natasha said I could as long as I stuck to one of you like glue. So Kat I'm coming with you right?" Kat tilted her head

"No you're not coming." Aly rolled her eyes "I'm coming and I dare you to try and stop me." Kat shook her head

"I don't care what my mother said I'm leading this you can stay and train so you can come next time you've been here for a day. You're not going back into combat that soon, sorry Alisa. Clean some guns." Aly pursed her lips

"Umm how bout no. I'm coming." Kat bit her tongue "Aly we don't have time for this lives are at stake. But you're not coming with me." Aly crossed her arms

"And why not? You don't want your new baby sister stealing Katniss's glory?" Kat turned away from all of them and the silence in the room she took a breath composing herself

"Stay with Sam he'll keep you safe. Alright guys so Sam, Piper and Aly are G1 you guys on the ground. Jack, Will G2 on the ground. Kim, Soph A1 in the air, Mike E1 air also try to fid where they're coming from. Andrei and I are E2 and we can go wherever the fuck. Alright lets go is everyone armed and dangerous? Good, when we get outside it fire at will. K?" Everyone ran out into their respective positions Andrei and Kat took a place on top of a bank. Andrei turned to her

"Why couldn't Aly come with you?" Kat fired at a robot "It wouldn't be safe."

"Bullshit Red. You don't trust yourself." Kat frowned firing another explosive arrow

"Andrei look around, she's 14 for god's sake. She shouldn't be in combat none of us should. Now shut up focus." he nodded firing another arrow Kat couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of her eye he was perfect, he would make some girl very happy one day, probably leave SHIELD get some house in a suburb have 2 kids named Lily and John and wonder what happened to his best friend when he was 16. Kat didn't think she live to have that a family, that life. She figured she'd either die or become her parents burnt and broken in every way. Who would want that? A robot landed on the roof Kat whipped around firing another arrow acid this time. Within seconds i was nothing but ash.

"E1 any idea where this things are coming from?"

"Nada red still looking." she nodded eyeing the robots she noticed a pattern they would sweep the area shoot some stuff and head off in a particular direction

"A1, come in."

"Hey Kat what's up? This is Kim by the way."

"Notice the robots heading west? Follow them. I think they're heading back to wherever the fuck. Be careful."

"Copy that." Andrei looked at her "Nice call Red." Kat nodded still eyeing the robots. What the hell were these anyway? How long was someone working on this? You can't make robots fast it takes time and no one does it for no reason just to blow up some buildings in the financial district in the grand scheme of things it's not so bad and you can't use this to take over the world. Unless

"Fuck! E1 get the…. the... the..." Kat fell to the ground clutching her head Andrei raced to her side "Kat? Kat? Can you hear me!" she rolled onto her back her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Is it working did they fall for it?... Well of course she figured it out. Whatever probably won't live through whatever that seizure thing is. ... Funny Soldier you'd think if she was a mutant someone would have caught it right? Doesn't the whole mutant thing happen around 14? It did for me and I'm loving it. But then again it's not something stupid like laser eyes or telekinesis. ... Exactly I'm a fucking witch! Abbie the teenage witch. That's a show I'd watch. Are there sex scenes?... really? Get back fast. I'll be here a usual. Watching things. What do you think Benedict Cumberbatch is doing? Kitty's boring me... Alright then. Bye-bye.

Abbie hung up her phone spinning around in her chair bored of sitting in a bunker. James insisted, paranoid soldier. This fight is drab okay second wave to D.C. white house and the pentagon. Alright avengers you won't see this one coming.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000036 hours later**

Kat opened her eyes looking around.

_Fuck I'm in the SHIELD hospital I can smell the gunpowder from the floor up._

_FUCK! The thing that happened! What was that a vision?_

_Shit! I'm Sam Winchester._

"Kat are you awake?" I turned my head Andrei as always right there.

"Where are my parents? The other avengers? Everyone else?" Andrei stood up filling up a glass of water and handing it to her. He sat right next to her on the bed brushing some of her hair out of her face. His hand briefly ran over her cheek. She closed her eyes feeling his touch.

_what if he felt the same way?_

"There was a thing in D.C and well you your old friend mmfff-"

Kat clasped a hand over his mouth

"Robots attacked the white house? And the pentagon? Are they alive? Abbie its Abbie! She's working with the winter soldier and-" Andrei pinched her lips together

"How did you? What?" Kat rolled her eyes

"When I fell, I saw it like a vision. Abbie was talking on the phone with James and the robots we were fighting were a decoy I figured that out before then it happened that's why I was calling for Mike I needed him to go find the Avengers but before I could get it out well. The person doing its Abbie you member her right? Anyway also her relationship with James is a little past partners in crime. My parents? Everyone else?" Andrei sighed

"Your parents are a little beaten up but they'll be fine not allowed to leave their beds though. Tony broke his leg, Steve's fine, Thor's fine, Bruce is fine, Chantel is scraped and bruised but fine. Kim, Soph and Piper all have minor injuries, cuts, broken toes or fingers, Will dislocated his shoulder, Sam his knee. The new guy's fine. I'm good. We all have concussions through." Kat narrowed her eyes

"Aly?" Andrei smiled "At your parents side because she'd come in here and freak out. She's fine cuts bruises concussion it minor though. I'm sure she's had worse." Kat nodded

"How'd you get hurt?" Andrei laughed "so when your brain did whatever I picked you up and carried you out of the building then on the way to Stark Tower I tripped and fell but I broke your fall. Then we got to the tower and I flew you here. It's been 36 hours by the way." Kat nodded leaning on Andrei shoulder he put his arm around her

"Our lives are weird." He smiled at her she frowned

"I'm sorry." He looked at her "What? Why?" she looked at him tears in her eyes he was one of the only people who could make her cry. "For what I said. How I treat you. Andrei I take you for granted I bitch to you all the time. I barely make time for you I'm sorry." She berried her face into his shoulder sighing he put other arm around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Kat, you have nothing to be sorry for. I like being bitched to." She punched his shoulder

"Be serious. I need you know how much you mean to me. Okay you have to know." Andrei hugged her tighter "Kat I know. I know this okay. Kat you mean the same to me yesterday when you collapsed I was freaking out. You're my something Kat you mean as much to me as I do to you. Make sure you know that Kat." She nodded wrapping her arms around him. She noticed she was wearing black leggings and a purple tank top instead of a hospital gown and her hair was down for once. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Kat spoke again

"Andrei..." he turned towards her there noses brushed before either of them decided against it they pressed each other's lips together. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck they both smiled she ran her fingers through his hair playing with it. For a moment they broke apart looking into each other's eyes smiling. Kissing again. He put his arms around her pulling her close. For the first time in her life Kat was really truly happy the thoughts in her head were that what she wanted for so long happened. There was a knock on the door. The two broke apart separating from their embrace.

"Come in. Kat's awake." It was Ali she looked relieved as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders she sprinted across the room carefully jumping onto the bad hugging the girl who might as well be her sister. Ali's aquamarine eyes glistened with tears

"We thought you were gonna die. Mom and Dad are freaking out. They have been for the past day and a half. I tried to stay here but either you were asleep or I couldn't take seeing you here or the doctors were ushering me out because you were having seizures or something. Oh god Kat." Kat hugged Ali while her younger sister cried. Her sister. They might as well be how similar they looked. Snow white skin, blood red ringlets halfway down their backs, very well-muscled and a piercing stare. A woman walked in

"It's nice to see your awake Ms. Barton-Romanoff. You gave us a few scares. I'm Doctor Scott and have been taking care of you. So if Ali, Andrei if you two could leave I need to explain to Kat what happened." They nodded leaving the room.

"So Kat can you tell me what you saw when you passed out? I'm sure the others told you about D.C-" Kat interjected

"I knew before they told me and I know who's behind it. I saw it before it happened in my… whatever it was. Well not really it I saw who was behind the attack a mutant named Abbie talking on the phone to the winter soldier. I figured out the attack in New York was a decoy right before I passed out. I was yelling for Mike then well… yeah that's what happened." Doctor Scott nodded

"So you saw something that was happening right then?" Kat nodded

"Alright so it wasn't a vision because you saw it as it happened visions typically see the future. Even if it's only a millisecond before the event. It's more like you have a connection to something or someone is feeding images into your mind." Kat nodded

"Lovely." The Doctor nodded "I'm sorry to say Kat that there's nothing I can do for you except bring in a specialist. I called in the woman who put the walls in your head when you were young and who removed the 2 years ago. She won't be able come in for at least a month to figure out exactly what's going on. Of course there's always Sam but I doubt he would do it. Since your fine otherwise were letting you leave because we need this room. All of your friends and family are in the main patient room." Kat nodded letting the doctor remove the IV from her arm. Kat grabbed her bag that someone had brought for her (probably Andrei) pulled on some shoes, put her glasses on, put her hair up and ran down the hallway to the elevator down. The floor she was on was entirely privet rooms for new mothers, comatose patients and those who are important enough to get a room up here. Kat sprinted into the room everyone was talking until she burst in

"Mom! Dad!" Kat ran to their beds hugging them "I'm so sorry Kat. We both are." Natasha looked at her daughter

"Know that we are shitty parent who suck at parenting." Kat smiled "its okay you also can't cook." They laughed. "Kat go home. Take Andrei and Ali with you come see us tomorrow you can get food on the way. "Mom, are you sure I can stay." Clint smiled at his daughter

"Andrei and Ali are already downstairs." Kat nodded hugging them again, they would talk later by themselves about what happened not around everyone and a dozen other SHIELD agents. Kat went downstairs to meet Ali and Andrei

"Can we stop to b pasta at the place where you get like pasta its like a pasta bar but not? You know what I'm talking about it's like 4 blocks away from the tower." Andrei nodded

"My car's outside." Kat raised an eyebrow "So you have a car now?" he smirked "It's a SHIELD car but I have a licence and I don't intend to give the SHIELD car back." Ali laughed getting in the backseat. Kat sat upfront with Andrei just as they got in the car it started to pour rain. Kat looked around

"That's nice. Rain, how fun I love the rain. Makes my hair nice and insanely frizzy." Andrei reached over and ruffled her hair

"That helps thank you Andy." He frowned "I will call you Kitty or Freckles which do you prefer?" she flicked him.

"Ali what kind of pasta do you want?" "Spaghetti and meatballs." Kat nodded "I'll have penne with tomato sauce." Andrei thought for a minute "Spaghetti and meatballs too. Kay I'll go in and get the food." They nodded watching as he ran through the rain. The two sisters sat in comfortable silence until he came back.

"I'm back. Here Ali, here Kat. We'll be back at the tower in about 15 minutes cause you know traffic."

The group of them were back at the tower in no time. It was dark ish. All the light were off except for the cool dim light coming from outside. They sat down on the couch and ate their food keeping the conversation light. Ali ran upstairs to sleep, Kat guessed it was because she hadn't slept in 2 days. Andrei looked at her frowning

"Are you ok?" Kat nodded, he rolled his eyes "One of you best friends when you were young tried to well I don't really know what she was trying to achieve. Domestic terrorism?" Kat frowned

"She's not the type. Probably has some scheme to take over the world like everyone else." Andrei nodded

"Kat you and Sophie aren't going to get over this not easily but we'll help you." Kat frowned

"How do you know that? Maybe were stronger then you think."

"Kat we know your strong everyone who meets you knows your strong. Both of you guys have been through your own personal hells no one will understand. But everyone needs help at some point in their lives. Look at your parents, your mom needed help and your dad was there to help her. Same with mine and probably lot of other people. Kat we saw her at the battle she wasn't herself decked out in leater and spikes. It suits some people it looked like she was dressing to get her mother to say 'its just a phase' to which she would reply 'no mom this is who I am!' then there would be yelling and realization that just about everyone on earth is different than people would cry and go to therapy." Kat raised her eyebrows

"What soap opera have you been watching?" he laughed pulling her close Kat smiled

"They were right you know." He looked confused "Who?" Kat rolled her eyes

"Everyone who ever said 'there a couple without the kissing.'" Andrei nodded pulling her in for a kiss she smiled against his lips they were a couple now weren't they? Once they cleaned up the dishes. Kat laughed

"You know what would be fun?" Andrei raised an eyebrow "Me for once beating you at monopoly?"

"Coulson, we never finish those games mainly because we don't want to kill each other." Andrei nodded

"So what would be fun?" Kat smirked "Not telling people were in a relationship and let them figure it out themselves?" Andrei nodded "Why not, but I guarantee Ali is listening to us right now." Kat shook her head

"She hasn't slept for days. The first night she was here she had an insane nightmare. She's defiantly asleep." Andrei smiled "Are you tired?" Kat shook her head "But I'm not clean so I'm going to shower. I'll be on your floor in 45 minutes." Andrei nodded watching Kat as she ran off to the elevator.

As soon as the doors shut Kat started jumping up and down giggling for the probably the first time in her life. She sprinted into her bathroom quickly washing then putting her hair into the usual French braid. She turned to her closet what should she wear.

"Am I really deciding what to wear down a couple floors?" she nodded to herself deciding on light jeans and a black tank top, staying barefoot. She checked o Ali who was sound asleep and made her way to the elevator. Once she out she gasped in awe the living room was decorated and the lights were dimmed, Andrei had soft music paying and had laid out chocolate cover strawberries.

"Andrei what the hell? Don't you think this is a little overkill?" he shrugged

"Whatever." Kat looked him over he's grown a lot in the past few years. He was tall for a 16 year old almost 6 feet and very well-muscled, 6 pack, and biceps whole 9 yards. His hair got lighter over the years instead of light brown it was sandy blonde now. His eyes stayed the same though still piercing ice blue. Basically he was the best looking guy Kat had ever seen. Was he was wearing didn't help Kat not stare at him either ya it was a simple black V-neck top and dark low-rise jeans but not the ridicules kind that the idiots on Facebook wear though. He walked over to her handing her some ginger ale

"Mmmm Fancy." He rolled his eyes taking a seat on the couch once Kat had sat down he put his arm around her she picked up a strawberry

"What brought on the romantic candles and stuff?" Andrei shrugged "First date. For some reason we have candles and a dimmer also this music Mike's. Oh the cover it says Sophie's Mix I don't know what's on this." Kat raised her eyebrows "Okay I can't wait to find out what's on this." Andrei smiled

"I hope nothing catches on fire though." Kat laughed "Yeah this probably isn't safe. Whatever. Strawberry?" he nodded taking it from her "So when are the others supposed to be back?" Andrei thought for a moment

"2 days I think. Why?" Kat smiled "Cause if they came back now they would kinda by like 'what the hell?' and Mike would be like 'why do you have my CD?' and Bruce would lecture us about fire safety. My dad might kill you and everyone else would be like well we saw that coming." Andrei laughed kissing her on the cheek "Yeah probably. Do you want any candy we have industrial amounts on our floor." Kat looked at him

"Wait. What?" He smiled "We have like a candy party every night. We'd invite you but Kim, Will and Mike don't really want you here." Kat frowned "Those bitchs, I'm gonna kick there ass's once there not hurt. Yeah Candy what do you have." He smiled "Everything, here in my closet." Kat walked inside

"Dude what the hell, I want the air heads." Andrei nodded "Figured as much, here." He tossed her a couple "I'm gonna put out the candles." Kat nodded she sat on his bed for a minute before hearing Andrei yell from the living room. She ran inside to see Andrei putting out a candle with his shirt while sucking on one of his finger and thumb.

"Ummm. What?" he turned to her embarrassed "I tried the thing where you put it out with you fingers but I don't think I did it right cause I burned them then I knocked a candle over and had to put it out." Kat smiled looking at him, great now he's shirtless. Kat walked over to him helping with the rest of the candles.

"My thumb hurts." Kat rolled her eyes "You're such a baby. Also your shirt is smoking." He picked it up throwing it into the sink and turning on the tap.

"Well I'm done with that shirt." Kat frowned sitting on the couch "Too bad you looked good." He sat down next to her "What I don't look good right now?" she rolled her eyes ruffling his hair giving him a quick peck on the lips. She stood up room the couch and plugged her own phone into the speakers

"Mike's CD sucks." Andrei nodded smiling as 'its time' by imagine dragons came on he grabbed Kat's hand spinning her around the room and around the hallway. He looked down at her

"You know it's probably too soon to say this but I've known for a while but I'm completely in love with you." Kat smiled at him "You're kidding right? You mean that?" he nodded

"Defiantly Kat and I don't care if you don't feel that way yet I just wanted you to know." Kat rose up on her tip toes and kissed him

"You idiot. I bet anything I've loved you longer than you have me. I guarantee it." Andrei smiled

"Well then Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff I love you." She smiled

"Andrei Coulson I love you."

**Okay I put a bunch of things into action there like what's up with Kat. Is Abbie herself and I love decoration. I feel this makes up for the recently crappy chapters. REVIEW REVIEW REViEW!**


	16. I know you know

**Thanks for the review. Sorry for the wait bla bla bla. I don't own Marvel.**

Kat stood there surprised. Well they both said I love that's nice. Kat smiled then her pone started to ring from her back pocket Andrei smirked "You should answer that." Kat nodding picking up the phone

"Hello?"

"**Well hi Kat it's been 2 years I would have thought you would have a different phone number. That's a nice little seizure you had there. I case you couldn't guess its Abbie .Don't interrupted me yet I know your about to start screaming or threatening. Just Chill I only need you for a minute….. Ok you're staying quiet good. I'm not gonna kill you but I'm gonna make you wish you were dead. I'll take everything you have away. Starting with your sweet baby sister… your thinking Ali aren't you? I know for a fact your parents didn't have the most perfect relationship after they got rid of you. Ask them or better yet ask Kim who is a better snoop then you thought. Bye Katniss and May the odds be ever in your favour!" **

Abbie hung up the phone, Kat turned to Andrei "You heard that right?" Andrei nodded "Go get Ali I'll find a shirt that's not destroyed." Kat sprinted to the stairs instead of the elevator enjoying the activity she burst into Ali's room who jolted awake.

"Kat? What the hell…." She said sleepily. Kat gabbed her sister's hand "No time were going back to the hospital, grab a jacket." Ali frowned pulling on some brown boots over her sweat pants and grabbing one of Kat's old leather jackets. Following her down to the garage were Andrei was already waiting in the car. Kat climbed into the back with Ali who glared at her

"What the hell. I was sleeping for the first time in 2 days! Why are we going back to the hospital?!" Kat sighed

"Abbie called me and said a bunch of what I would have assumed crap. But with everything that's going on. My mom finding you out of the blue and my recent knowledge that my parents keep very important shit from me I having a hard time dismissing what she said." Ali raised her eyebrows

"Well don't stop there. What did she say?!" Kat frowned "She said that my parents or I guess our parents might have like broken up or something after they temporarily gave me up. And she said I had a little sister that wasn't you and that Kim knew something. So now I am gonna corner Kim and you are gonna talk to my parents. Tell them what I told you." Ali nodded gapping at her sister

"What? So you're saying you have known me for like 4 days and you might have another sister? What!?" Kat nodded massaging her temple "I know since when was my life a soap opera? But it could be worse a lot of people have it worse." They finished the drive in complete silence aside from the daily commotion outside and the rain still coming down hard. They got to the hospital racing inside the three of them calmly entered the room. Kat quietly approached Kim and Ali went to her parents Andrei leaned quietly on the wall watching the whole scene. Kat lead Kim to the other side of the room

"I know you know." Kim raised an eyebrow "What do I know? I know a lot." Kat shrugged

"I can't tell you what I think you know unless I know you know." Kim bit her tongue

"I know a lot." Kat narrowed her eyes "What do you know about my parents?" Kim gasped

"How do you know?! Do you know? You can't know." Kat shrugged "I know cause Abbie called me and she knows but I didn't know and she said you knew but I don't know exactly what you know." Kim frowned

"She called you then you must know cause it seems that bitch knows everything." Kat

"How did you find out?" Kim smirked "I was here at SHIELD I had finished in the gym I saw an office open I went in. It was files for the SHIELD agents I read your mom's first then your dads then after it said that your mom and dad separated a couple months after they gave you up. Cause you know they were both so screwed up anyway your mom just slept with a bunch of people and your dad had a relationship with an Agent Barbra Morse aka Mockingbird there relationship was only a couple months long but she got pregnant and she knew that your parents were still in love even when your dad offered to marry her She told him to get Natasha back and tell her the truth and that he could be as involved with the kid as he wanted. Your mom knows about and they like see each other once a month I think." Kat stared at her wide eyed

"What the fuck. You know this for a fact?" Kim nodded "I even asked them about it they told me not to tell you but whatever you know now. So Ali knows right?" Kat nodded

"Abbie threatened Clint's kid Ali's telling him now. I've gotta go over there."

Kat walked up he parents looked sad and sorry she hadn't seen them like that before Clint ad Natasha looked at her sighing

"We're sorry we were planning to tell you but with everything that's been happening and Ali we just couldn't find the time we really are sorry." Kat nodded to her mother turning to Clint he was one his phone frantic "Mom, what's he doing?" Natasha sighed "He's trying to get in touch with Bobbi he's worried about her." Clint looked at his daughters making eye contact with Kat grabbing her hand

"I'm so sorry." Kat shook he head "dad it's fine although I want my own teen drama cause really WHAT I HAPPENING!" Ali eyed her "What was that for?" Kat sighed

"Once you watch Supernatural you'll know." Ali nodded eyeing their father "What's her name? How old is she?" Clint smiled "Her name is Alana Andrea Morse. She likes to be called Lana though. She's 11, 12 in December. Here's a picture." He showed us a photo on his phone of a girl she had strait strawberry blond hair down to her ribs, her fathers and a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks like Kat did.

"She's adorable." Clint and Natasha nodded Kat turned to her mother "Does she know you?" Natasha nodded

"Her mother are friends we weren't when she first started at SHIELD but I teach Lana dance her mother is one of the best agents here." Kat nodded

"I've met her I just didn't know." A blonde woman in a black and white cat suit raced into the room, she had sky blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Kat immediately recognized her as Agent Morse.

"Clint. Why are you so frantic? Hi Natasha oh Kat! And sister?" Kat shrugged

"Kinda hi Agent Morse." "Call me Bobbi. Clint Lana and I were watching a movie." Clint frowned "where." Bobbi rolled her eyes "On the computer in my office what is this about?"

"She's in danger Abbie threatened Kats little sister and specifically said not Ali. Go get Alana." Bobbi nodded leaving. Kat looked at her dad

"Are you sure you want them here? Tony will make a scene." Natasha nodded getting out of bed

"Mom! You're not supposed… your fine aren't you? Healed?" Nat nodded pushing a wheelchair over to Clint

"I'd be fine with crutches." Nat rolled her eyes "With your dislocated shoulder? Get in the chair." Clint sighed being pushed down the hallway into the elevator then into an office.

Alana was sitting in the office chair watching what looked like the princess bride. Her long hair was in a high pony tail. She was wearing some of the SHIELD designed clothing a black tank top, a black slim leather zip up jacket with the logo on the front, the leather pant and black boots. Kat couldn't help but notice the gun strapped to her thigh. Like her mother she was slight but I you guessed she was any younger than 11 you'd just be stupid. She turned around

"Hi dad, Hi Tasha hi ummm other people." Ali looked at Bobbi "She doesn't know that…." Bobbi shook her head she knelt next to her daughter putting an arm around her

"So remember how I told you before I knew your dad he had a daughter with Tasha. And he married Tasha. So Kat is his daughter and Ali is his niece?" Ali nodded Lana stayed stoic

"Which one of you is Kat?" Kat stepped forward, Lana stood up not intimidated by the almost 16 year old. "So were half-sisters and that's your cousin/sister I guess? That's cool, why didn't I meet you before." Kat shrugged "I wish I knew. But I met Ali like 4 days ago." Lana nodded walking over to her father

"Are you alright?" "Ya Ala I'm fine but you're in danger. Someone Tasha and I are fighting wants to hurt you."

"Ala was fine when I was 3. If you keep calling me that I'll stop talking."

Bobbi stayed expressionless but looked at Clint "What do we do? Where's she safest? Not at home not here it's too easy to lose someone in here and just about every bad guy knows where this place is." Kat glanced at her mother

"There's the tower. Everyone knows where it is but we can get Bruce, Thor and Steve back there and the security is better than the white house and JARVIS knows all." Bobbi nodded

"Alana I'm gonna get your bag I have to stay here tonight or work but you'll stay with your dad." Bobbi ran to get her daughter bad. Clint turned to Kat

"Andrei will drive you guys back to the tower. Your mother and I will be there soon with Steve Bruce and Thor also we have to check me out of the hospital." Clint hugged Kat and Ali, then knelt in font of Alana kissing her forehead. Agent Morse came back in handing her daughter a small duffle bag, kissing both o her cheeks "I'll see you soon Lana. I love you." "I love you to mom." Barbra left the room along Natasha pushing Clint. Lana looked at Kat staying a comfortable distance of 3 feet away "Who's Andrei?"

"My best friend he's 16, he can drive." Lana nodded. The three of them headed towards the elevator then again into the garage. "Ali you wanna sit upfront?" she nodded climbing into the passenger seat. Kat stayed in the back sitting awkwardly next to her sister.

"Alana have you eaten?" she looked at Kat "Who are you guys fighting?" Ali whipped around Andrei glanced at her in the mirror. Kat raised an eyebrow

"What? It's our parents not us." Halle rolled her eyes "I'm eleven not stupid also I watch you guys when you're at SHIELD." Kat eyed her "Me? Why?" Lana shrugged

"I knew my dad had a kid with Natasha before me. I saw you for the first time 2 years ago and have been keeping track of you. I thought you were my sister but I never saw you with my dad only with your mother and that Coulson kid who I now know is Andrei. I never bothered to learn his name. But I thought you were my sister cause we look alike. We have the same eyes, the same freckles and you were probably my sixe when you were 11. But that's probably from our mothers who are different people." Kat smiled

"From the vents? Cause I do the same thing. So you kept track of me. Are you on the base a lot?" Lana nodded

"I was watching you for the past 2 days. I saw when you woke up and when the doctor came in a showed you the scans." Andrei and Kat exchanged glances and Lana looked incredibly smug.

"So what do you know about Abbie and the Winter Soldier?" Lana nodded

"I read the files I've been watching all of you avengers 2. I told my mom I wanted to be part of it when I was older. She flipped and locked me in my room. She can be weird I think she regrets joining SHIELD. Where am I gonna stay at the tower?"

"There's another bedroom next to mine you can stay there." Lana nodded "I've been watching you but I don't know anything about you. Either of you guys and I know you and Ali are cousin but like sisters now. I do a lot of watching." Andrei glanced at them

"Kat likes, Harry potter, Sherlock, Doctor Who, the Mortal instruments series, the hunger games trilogy, Star wars, star trek, the lord of the rings and the hobbit and is very obsessed with a show called Supernatural. She is planning on introducing Ali to all of these things." Lana turned to her

"I spent the last year catching up on all of Supernatural I've seen every episode." Kat raised her eyebrows

"Seriously you're like 11?" Lana shrugged "It was something my mom and I did together. It didn't matter that I'm younger, I love Harry Potter, the hunger games and the mortal instruments. I know most of those, it's not like I have school of the way of reading and watching." Kat frowned

"You basically grew up on the bass?" Lana nodded, so did Andrei. Ali turned around

"I grew up on a base. But we did all know who are parents were so it evens things out." Kat frowned

"Lana are you hungry or something." She shook her head pulling her IPod out ending the conversation.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that evening, Andrei had gone to bed and Clint Natasha and some of the others weren't back yet so the three sat around and ate popcorn. Learning about each other, they learnt Lana used to be Lactose intolerant but had recently grew out of it and was thrilled she could eat ice cream again. They stayed awake until 10 30 and they were all passing out either because they hadn't slept in two days, because they were 11 and had woken up at 4 30 am or because they were simply exhausted. Everyone went to their respective rooms and fell asleep, well Kat didn't. She lay awake counting off some soap opera worthy moments that have occurred in her life. First off born to assassin teenagers, kidnapped then had memory wiped, her old friends were now either superhero's villains or dying. That was right Annie didn't have long to live she hadn't thought about it much like Sophie obviously was torn up about it and staying strong, burying her feelings. Kat knew the feeling staying stoic, keeping calm like she didn't care like there was nothing to lose. She had everything to lose. Parents who loved her. Maybe they weren't the most parental but they loved her and that's all she could ask for. She had sisters Ali, Nadya was like family and now Alana. Friends, Andrei. Abbie was targeting her whatever happened to her brain was new and Kat knew se wasn't a mutant. She'd had blood tests done to check. Kat laid back in her bed trying to sleep her body tired but her mind wide awake. Her computer dinged she rolled over, probably from her parents or tumblr. She put her glasses on and got out of bed checking her email. Shit it's from Abbie

_**Damn, you got Alana first. Whatever I have other options and I'm not gonna be stupid enough to tell you who I'm gunning for. Watch your people cause there not all together not everyone you love is in that hospital. Keep that in mind when you go to sleep tonight. **_

_** Now you've probably thought about ho's not there. If you've got it your too late. Also I have the new girlfriend to. **_

_**Have a nice sleep!**_

_**Love-Abbie**_

_**P.S- I hope your relationship lasts.**_

__Kat sat back rubbing her hands on her face grabbing her phone dialing her mother, immediately she picked up

"**Kat?"**

"Abbie emailed me. I think she had Nadya and if Nadya had a girlfriend. Her too. Just thought you should know. Have a nice night Ali and Lana are asleep. Goodnight."

"**Damnit ok. Were on it. Sleep Fury had questions. Everyone will be back tomorrow around lunch. I love you."**

"I love you to mom."

Kat fell back onto her bed dialing Nadya. Getting nothing she frowned. Pulling glasses off and climbing back under the covers. She couldn't find the energy to cry, she couldn't find the energy to even be sad. All she felt was a flaming ball of anger in the pit of her stomach. Kat being too tired and numb to channel that anger into anything productive she said her prayers and fell into a fitful sleep full of disturbing images of Nadya and a nameless faceless girl bloody in a field somewhere. Their hands brushing up against each other, a desperate expression still etched on their faces.

**Don't be expecting much happy for a bit. I guess adding Alana may be unrealistic but whatever. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. 6 weeks later

**Okay so her life basically a soap now. A sci-fi action soap. Have fun, I will. Let's see where the actual hell this story is going because I know how this fic ends just the idle is like, what? By the way I have Tumblr my URL is a-hunting-consulting-avenger I don't own Marvel.**

The weeks passed by with everyone out of the hospital and healthy but not happy. With the knowledge of Nadya and another innocent girl missing had shaken everyone especially those close to her. Her sister Tori had thrown herself into work, the only person she would speak to was Steve. With just a few days before Kat met Emma Frost again she was on edge. The search for Nadya had stopped but, SHIELD couldn't do anything without any leads. Alana spent alternate night at the tower and with her mother, getting to know her new family. Ali, Kat and her had gotten close, so close in fact Kat told them about her and Andrei. Well Lana already knew she was spying on them but still. They promised not to tell anyone specifically Clint. Kat had dated people in the past, sons of SHIELD agents mostly. Clint had threatened to kill every single one of them. SO far everyone was oblivious to the change in their relationship, they always said they were a couple without the kissing. Now they kissed, just not in front of people. Kat was happy with him, when they spent any amount of time together she could take her mind off of how fucked up thing were becoming. That was part of love wasn't it? Whenever they left each other's sights even if it was only for a few minutes the said they loved each other. Not because they are those obnoxious Facebook couples but because they could be attacked at any moment. They could die any second, Kat's mind could go haywire again and she could slip into another comatose state. There was so much uncertainty. Too much for a couple of teenagers. As for everyone else they weren't doing much better. Sophie and Mike's relationship was cracking at the edges, the stress was wearing them out. Sam and Piper were fine, but he wasn't well his brother had been in a car crash and when Sam wanted to go see him his brother told him to piss off. Kim had started something with Jack which couldn't have pissed will off more and her new step mother had visited. Pregnant like her dad said but not as horrible or young as Kim thought. She was 35, Latino and possibly the nicest person Kim had met which made it hard to hate her especially because she made everyone cupcakes. Kat had kept to herself in the last 2 weeks, a coupe members of the team had come to her asking how she was and she doing the same. They were supposed to be family like the Avengers were, they were supposed to smile when they looked at each other and go out to eat and trust each other, tell them everything. They didn't and it pissed Kat off, Kim and Piper but heads all the time. Not the way Steve and Tony did, but the way Draco Malfoy and Harry did. Will and Mike almost never got along and Sam was really quiet. Kat was sure they all disliked her, she could guess why, it wouldn't seem like it but Kat doesn't think highly of herself and never has. She thought she was controlling, selfish and a horrible person. She wasn't, she was the opposite in fact. Anyone who met her thought she was great, maybe a little hard but caring and thoughtful none the less. Not that Kat would ever believe anyone who told her that and they had tried. And now Kat sat in the library on a cushioned bench next to the window. The temperature was dropping it went from hot September to frozen mid-October. Normally Kat would be excited for Halloween, working on her costume, last year she was Charlie Bradbury from Supernatural. Andrei had gone as Dean, Sam had gone as Sam and Mike had gone as Cas. She tried to get the others to go as characters from the show but none of them would. She thought this year she might go as Any Pond, Andrei could be Rory. She planned that out in July and just hadn't talked to him about it. Now she would probably spend Halloween mourning the loss of someone. Everyone had hope, that they would find Nadya and the mystery girl. But nothing had come not a single trace. They hadn't stopped looking or convincing themselves she was fine. Kat had given up, she had stopped hoping and praying. Now every night before she went to sleep, she just asked why. Why was this happening, not to her but to her friends? Kat would rather be the one dead and bloody than anyone else. This was one of the moments Kat was alone, in the back of the library with the cold October rain beating down hard on the window. The library either wasn't heated or no one had bothered to have the heat turned on because it was cold. Kat shivered wishing she had brought a blanket or something, she was freezing in her gym short and hoodie. She could care less, she just sat there staring out the window. Her loss of hope had become angry at just about everything. SHIELD for not keeping tabs on Nadya, Abbie for becoming whatever she was, her parents for not bothering to notice how much she was hurting, how broken she was becoming.

Slowly Kat stood up and made her way to her floor to eat something. She didn't bother turning on the lights, the grey light coming in from the windows was enough for her. She made herself a bowl of soup to warm up, noticing how quiet the floor was she began panicking, gabbing her phone and calling Ali, she picked up on the first ring

"Ali!"

"**Ya, Kat I something wrong?"**

"No, I came to the floor no one's here. Is Lana with you?"

"**Yeah were in the gym. Where have you been all morning?"**

"The library. I'll be down when I'm finished my lunch. Bye."

Ali hung up, Kat took a deep breath ashamed of how paranoid she was. She turned around looking at her reflection in the chrome refrigerator door, she frowned. Kat looked so tired and empty. She was beautiful but again could care less about how she looked, she put her hair back in a French braid and raced down to the gym. She smiled her mother was there teaching both Ali and Lana dance, Kat smiled, she loved to dance. She loved the arts in general, acting, music and dance. She had been taught ballet and Pointe. She became quite good over the summer, Nadya was fantastic though. The thought of her friend sent a pang of sadness through her entire boy. She shivered again, walking into the change room to her locker she pulled out her dance bag, taking her pointe shoes out and going into one of the separate rooms. When the tower was re built tony just threw everything anyone might possibly need into the gym. That included a dance floor in the main gym and several privet rooms, Kat danced for, she didn't know how long. It had been a while though once she had gotten used to her pointe shoes again once she was used to it he moved from the barre to the floor then after a while she switched to regular ballet, then to contemporary, then to modern and then back to pointe. She topped when she got hungry she went back upstairs to shower and hunt down some dinner. She was surprised when she arrived on her family's floor. Her mother and father were cooking.

"What's going on?" Clint smiled at her "Were making dinner for you guys. Family dinner." Kat narrowed her eyes raising an eyebrow "Why? We only have dinners like that at holidays with everyone else." Natasha shrugged "Why can't you be slightly normal like Lana and Ali and ask what's for dinner?"

"Fine, what's for dinner?" Clint smiled "Roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, peas and roast carrots and potatoes. Can you make a salad? Doesn't matter what kind? Oh were a nice dress tell Ali and Lana too." Kat nodded

"Let me take a quick shower and get changed." Clint nodded, Kat ran off. Natasha smiled looking at her husband

"Danced. Today." Clint smiled "How long?" Natasha smiled "Since after lunch. In one of the privet rooms I heard the music. She's weird though she doesn't dance to the typical classical music. I heard a lot of Imagine Dragons and Ed Sheeren." Clint nodded.

Kat stepped into the shower rinsing her hair then blow drying it. She pulled on a sleeveless black dress, it went down to just above her knees with a high neckline. She pinned her bangs back and pulled on some black 3 inch heels. Walking across the hall he knocked on Ali's door. Lana opened it

"We have dress up for dinner. Like this. Mom told me, Lana do you have stuff?" Alana nodded putting down her book and heading to her room. Lana had filled part of her closet with her own clothes she brushed her hair and pulled on long-sleeved soft pink dress that fell just below her knee. She parted her hair to the side and pinned it back with a pin with a white flower she had gotten for her birthday. Lana skipped out of the room forgetting about shoes entirely. Ali rummaged trough her closet, she found without Alik barking at her for keeping tidy her closet was an organized mess with her few dresses hung on top. Ali grabbed a forest green dress with 3-quarter length sleeves the flowy dress fell just to her knees, Ali pulled on some white flats, picked up her book (Harry Potter and the half-blood prince) and smiled at it. When Lana found out she was reading the series she starting reading over her shoulder and mentally tracking her progress in the book. At first Ali was annoyed then she got used to the spunky, innocent 11 year old she loved having her constantly there. Like a shadow, if she wasn't with Ali she was with Kat or her father. The few times she had been alone are when she was watching everyone from the vents and they didn't notice because she wasn't Clint or Kat who were almost too big to crawl around comfortably in the walls and ceiling. Ali smiled again then left her room.

Kat stood at the counter, her parents had gone to change. She was cutting up strawberries for the salad. Kat wasn't the best cook but she could make pasta, salad an soup anything else she tried caught on fire or something. Kat threw the strawberries in with the raspberry's and the spinach. Then she added some fancy cheese and threw the only salad dressing they had on top. Kat tossed the salad and set it down on the table next to the potatoes, carrots and Yorkshire pudding. Kat took a seat at the table in between Lana and Ali. The three of them began talking amongst themselves until dinner began. Once Clint and Natasha sat down they started eating, Ali, Lana Clint and Natasha kept the conversation going Kat jumping occasionally. Kat was wary of why all of a sudden her parents wanted to cook something like this for them. If it was some welcome to the family dinner it would have been weeks ago. Clint and Natasha noticed their daughters silence but either couldn't bring it up or wouldn't. Kat looked up from her food

"Why are we having dinner tonight? What's the occasion?" Clint and Natasha said nothing, Kat frowned

"I mean. It's an excellent meal, but why? If it's a welcome to our humble home thing, why now? Why not weeks ago? What is it?" Clint and Natasha kept there straight faces

"We figured we had never done this. Never had the Sunday dinner. Except it's not Sunday but, anyhow. We wanted to have a nice time before Clint and I leave tonight." Ali frowned, Lana gasped and Kat simply glared, narrowing her eyes. "Leave? Where the hell are you going?" Clint frowned

"We have a lead on Nadya and Jane Doe. Nat, Bobbi, Hill, Fury, Steve and I are going there tonight at midnight." Ali kept her eyes down and Lana looked at her father, her eyes full of questions.

"Midnight? That seems-" Kat cut in "Like a ransom." Natasha chewed her tongue.

"It wasn't so much a ransom as it is a request." Ali pursed her lips

"A request for what exactly?" Natasha turned to Clint

"We show up. We don't know what happens when we do." Ali opened her mouth to say something, Kat swallowed face palming, and Lana narrowed her eyes playing with her fork looking up at the 2 master assassins.

"I'm 11 and I know that's stupid." Natasha frowned and Clint ran a hand across his face both of them stayed silent. Ali bit her lip

"Ya, that's a trap. Very much a trap. You understand that cause, if you don't everyone is way more afraid of you guys then they should be." The corners of Natasha's lips curved downward for a moment then returned to a straight line. "We know what could happen. This might be a news flash but we understand the concept of danger." Clint nodded "It's planned out, we know what we're doing and were both fully recovered." Kat frowned

"You give us warnings. Before missions, it's a thing even if it's a day you tell us. Springing it on us at apparently fun family bonded meal isn't right. Especially because you are going up against the teenage girl ho tried to kill us all. Threatened your daughter dad!" Clint frowned standing up

"Do you think I don't know that?! But SHIELD can't do what it always does. Sit's and waits to be attacked or deny things like this. You are in danger, Ali is in danger Lana is in danger! You all are! We all are! We're not going to wait around for her to attack us again. Cause what happened last time Kat? To everyone? To you? We're going, you can't stop us." Kat frowned

"Does it look like I'm trying?" Natasha pursed her lips "Huh. I… uhhhh. It's in your nature to try to stop us or something." Kat clenched her jaw, sighing "Well things have changed. You guys want to go off and die. I'll raise these two. Thank you for dinner. I'm going to another floor." Clint and Natasha stayed silent as Kat kissed the top of her sister's heads and headed to the elevator. She headed straight for the library, Kat returned to her seat at the window it wasn't raining anymore and darkness was just setting in the light in the library weren't on either soon enough it will be night and Kat will be plunged into almost complete darkness. She took off her heels and laid down on the bench pulling a blanket over herself. She lay there unaware she was falling asleep, she stared outside she could see a few dim stars in the sky. That was one of the things Kat hated about New York, you couldn't see the stars. Quickly enough Kat was asleep and she didn't know it in her mind she was awake still staring at the ceiling, not even knowing she was dreaming.

_Kat opened her eyes looking around the large dark library. It was dimly lit from the crescent moon outside she threw off the blanket standing up she walked into one of the aisles. Hearing shuffling behind her Kat whipped around swearing she saw a shadow. She called herself, she continues walking down the aisle she found her heels were still on. Weird, she didn't remember putting them back on. Kat continued down the aisles, strange they seemed endless, she saw a shadow move past it didn't look human. Something hunched over on all fours, Kat took a deep breath she was seeing things. It was dark after all. Kat kept walking towards the door but it seemed to get further, she saw something move in front of her, she was sure of it. She was right, it lunged at her Kat threw her hands up falling backwards against the shelf. She got a good look at her attacker, it was Annie but she was different her eyes were glowing red, her fingers were long black claws and her teeth were all sharpened canines. Her light brown hair was matted and falling out in some places, she was stronger to strong enough to topple over Kat and she was hunched over like an ape might be. Kat Kicked out, hitting Annie right square in the chest. She made a sound halfway between a growl and a human scream. Kat didn't have the time to pull herself to before Annie grabbed her again throwing her down the infinite aisle, Annie leaped on top of Kat, she struggled Annie grabbed her throat her claws digging in. Kat writhed around trying to throw any off of her. Annie smiled psychotically using her other hand to tear into her chest, the last thing Kat saw was red…_

"Kat!" Kat jerked awake, Lana was shaking her. "Ah! Whoa I was asleep? Thank god!" Kat sat up breathing heavily wide eyed. Ali was standing over her as well "Our parents are leaving there all on the roof." Kat frowned and stood up pulling on her shoes, looking around the library the light were on Lana and Ali must've turned them on.

"Alright to the roof." They nodded sprinting to the elevator, yes sprinting Kat was very agile in heels. Once they reached the room Kat said and did nothing. She stood there keeping eye contact with her parents silently wishing them luck and saying she loved them. She walked over to Fury, hugging him he was wary of the "Keep them safe."The jet lifted off blowing their hair back Andrei was on the other side of the roof biding his mother good bye she then took off in her own jet with Fury and Steve. Kat and Andrei made eye contact before leaving the roof. Kat was still shaky from the nightmare they noticed. Ali and Lana yawned, Kat gave them a sad smile and pulled them in for a hug. She kissed both of their heads

"Get some sleep." They left the room, Kat followed suite.

Once they reached their own floor Lana went immediately to sleep. Ali stayed for a minute

"Kat." Kat looked at her "Ya?" "Are they coming back?" Kat frowned

"I guess this is your first time with them gone on a mission. A bad one at that." She paused taking off her heels and sitting down on the couch across from her sister.

"There's been a lot of… miss trust between our parents and I, I pray every night. For a reason, it's not cause I think some great force is gonna fix everything. It's cause I need something to believe in. You believe in our parents, Lana believes in our dad ad her mom, you both believe in their skill and knowledge. That can only get them so far, I feel like if I believe in something. If I think there's something watching them, us then maybe were just that much safer. That much more protected." Kat sat back, pleased with her answer. Ali frowned

"You didn't answer the question I asked if they were coming back not what your beliefs are." Kat sighed

"Do you think I can tell you? I don't know Ali. There's a lot I don't know, and I can't just ask questions and expect an answer from nothing. Ali I have no friggin Idea. And I'm sorry." Ali nodded

"You know Abbie." Kat shook her head "I knew the old Abbie, I know her as human. I don't know her as what she is now. I don't know what she's capable of. Physically and mentally. Again Ali I'm sorry." Ali nodded heading off to sleep. Kat went into her own room slipping off the dress and pulling on some boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt with the TARDIS n the back. Kat was very proud of her self for finding that. She sat down at her desk hanging onto the USB she stole from Fury. She started grinning manically, he always had it on him because he didn't trust him anywhere else, and Kat only knew he kept it him the seam on the back of his jacket from careful observation of the past two years. She always wanted to get her hands on it, she knew he updated it anytime there was a major mission underway. All information on said mission was on the drive, all info on Abbie was on this drive. It wasn't that Kat didn't trust Fury but she knew how secretive he was about his precious SHIELD. Kat inserted the drive in her laptop, she clicked on it. Password protected, obviously. Kat went to work taking out the contacts she wore and putting on her glasses. Everything she tried, failed. Around 3 am Kat accepted defeat and crawled into bed glaring at her computer giving in the finger. She quickly thought over her options everyone she knew who could hack something. Immediately she thought of Sophie who wouldn't and was too close to SHIELD and could tell. Mike didn't have that kind of skill. She thought back to a grade 10 at her old school, Marcus Heffner. He was nearly arrested for stealing a video game. But covered his tracks, he was genius. Kat and he were kind of friends they pranked most of the football team, it was a more of a partnership then a friendship and it was hidden well at that. He was the brains and Kat was the brawn but he knew just how smart she was. Kat smiled she could pay her old partner a visit tomorrow. A well hidden visit, Kat would have to go all out with her disguise. Kat nodded to herself, she had everything she needed to blend in. A wig, cloths that weren't her style and how to check for a tail and how to lose one. It was settled she would make her way across tomorrow and get the answers she needed, after all no one was giving her any.

**What do you think? Sorry if the update times are longer than normal. But I'm still getting into routine and need to work out times that aren't homework for writing. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	18. This is when the feeling sinks in

**I notice no new reviews. I understand I'm annoying about this but I don't want to be writing something if no one actually cares. Like it doesn't have to be long just like something. I don't own Marvel.**

Kat woke up the next morning with her hair in a bigger mess than usual, instead of perfect ringlets like they were to day before, her hair looked instead a lot like the way Hermione's hair was described in the book. Unruly puffy curls. She couldn't care less though since today she would be wearing a wig. Kat crawled out of bed pulling her gasses on since she was going in disguise she could leave them on. Kat walked into the back of her closet unlocking a specific drawer she pulled out a wig, pin strait chocolate brown hair with side bangs. Kat pinned her hair underneath it and went on to choosing clothes she picked some red jeans, a white blouse, black 4 inch wedges and a light brown leather jacket. She ran a brush through the wig, Kat was surprised of how little she looked like herself. Kat shook her head and moved on to accessories. She grabbed a tan leather bag and moved onto jewelry. For earrings she picked pearls and did the same for her necklace. Kat walked into her bathroom and applied makeup. She decided on light gold eye shadow, concealer and some light pink lipstick. Kat stared at herself wide eyed, she looked nothing like this how? She took a deep breath and started putting things in her bag. She reached for her phone before reminding herself to be super paranoid and change the case. She switched it from the TARDIS to a floral design she had for the exact purpose of disguise. Kat checked the clock, almost 8 Ali and Lana would wake up soon. Quickly Kat grabbed her fake ID's her name was now Rosalie Parks and she was 17 in 4 months. Kat grabbed the USB and her laptop slipping them into her bag, she did the same with her phone and her wallet let a note on the kitchen table saying she went to SHIELD for updates which she would do after seeing Marcus. Kat headed down to the garage and picked out the simplest least expensive car she could find. A white Volkswagen Jetta. And proceeded to start her drive across town.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

The 6 of them stood in the field, where they were supposed to meet. For miles all around there was no one, nothing SHIELD knew of. Natasha frowned

"We shouldn't have come. This was stupid, Fury why would you make us do this? What's it worth." Fury stayed quiet Hill answered them

"Innocent lives are at stake. Two innocent minors, Nadya and Jane Doe haven't done anything. They deserve to be saved." Clint shook his head

"Yeah they do, but is risking our lives necessary? We have families. You specifically brought the agents with the most to lose. Why isn't Chantel here? What does she possibly have to lose? Hill you yourself have kids." Hill scowled the ghost of an emotion in her eyes

"Chantel Wilkinson has resigned and has taken a position at the memorial hospital." Clint nodded, he hadn't seen her at SHIELD. Clint continued

"I don't understand how you could risk our lives over this. What do you except of this mission? For her to just surrender at the face of 5 normal humans and Captain America? We are all going to get killed." Steve frowned

"Then why did you come?" Bobbi glared at him

"Because it was this or lose our jobs. We had no choice." Director Fury sighed

"It was the council's decision do you think I want to be here? If it were up to me we would have blown up the motherfucking field by now!" Hill shook her head

"Director Fury I was told by Quatermaine this was your decision." Fury shook his head

"We are going back to base, get to the jets." The 6 of them nodded heading back to the jets. Natasha shrugged

"It's not like she was going to come anyway." They shrugged, Director Hill, Fury and Steve climbing onto their jet and Natasha, Clint and Bobbi into theirs. The jets rose up into the air, the two quin jets were only 100 feet off the ground when the field exploded. Sending chunks of grass and dirt everywhere and cause a ball of flame to erupt out of the ground. The two jets were tossed about in the air before the blast settled and the shooting began. Hill, Steve and Fury began shooting but they didn't know where to start. There was thick smoke blocking the ground and of course they were afraid they might hit their fellow Agents. Clint, Natasha and Bobbi were having a more difficult time, several items in the storage boxes had been dislodged in there spinning. Sending papers, ammunition and energy bars everywhere. Clint and Natasha attempted at stabling there jet but one of the propellers had been damaged with debris. The cursed,

"Damnit! Fury, come in Fury!"

"**Barton? We can't see you?!"**

"Hill, we lost a propeller. We can't see the ground can you?"

"**Negative, Barton. You all alive?"**

"Ya Maria. We are."

"**Morse, its Steve. Where's Romanoff?"**

"Я ненавижу этих струй (I fucking hate these jets)"

"**There she is. We have to get out of here! Are you being shot at?"**

"It's Boob and not yet? You guys are. Maybe they haven't found us." Several shots were fired hitting the side of Clint's jet, puncturing holes.

"Nevermind."

Clint notched an arrow

"Bobbi, fly the plane." The blonde nodded pulling herself into the pilot's seat, talking into the Com

"Clint and Nat are dealing with the shooter, how are you doing?"

"**Steve and Fury are shooting blindly at the ground. Are you guys using the machine guns on your jet?"**

"No but now we are. Where are we shooting?"

"**Were aiming at…." **

The connection broke

"Shit! Clint! Nat! Are com's are jammed, this bitch!"

Clint and Nat opened the door of the jet, still shooting blind. It seemed the dark grey was following them in the flight. Which wasn't going successfully, the jet kept lurching and spinning and they weren't so much as flying then falling slowly and spinning at the same time. Bobbi felt like she was going to throw up. An invisible threw Natasha backwards slamming her against the wall, her leg twisted under her body. Dislocating her ankle and the hit dislocated her shoulder as well. Bobbi hit auto pilot.

"Nat, can you fly the jet or are you gonna pass out from pain?" Natasha shook her had

"Do I look like Clint?" Bobbi laughed helping her friend to the chair. Bobbi took Natasha's place alongside Clint, deflecting bullets with her staves. Natasha manned the built in weapons.

"Fucking smoke!" Clit nodded

"Agreed!" Bobbi nodded, her eye widened a shadow passed by the door of the jet

"Did you see that? Tasha is the radar on?!"

"Smoke's blocking it!" something hit the side of the jet, knocking them off their feet, Clint and Bobbi grabbed the pipes on the wall to keep from falling out. Bobbi clambered to her feet grabbing parachutes

"Wear them just in case." She threw one to Tasha who struggled with her shoulder but managed it on anyway. Clint looked at his wife, worry written all over his face.

"You alright Tasha? Scale of 1-10?"

"Clint! Pay attention!" she barked. He turned back to the outside, more shadows streamed by, different shaped and sizes. With what looked like wings. Bobbi frowned

"Dragons?" Natasha smirked

"Kat would have a field day, she is obsessed with dragons." Clint laughed, frowning at the thought of his daughter, he and Nat weren't helping her. They had to change that. He refocused, right now he wasn't Clint Barton. He was Hawkeye and kicking ass. He fired an arrow at one of the shapes it immediately fell from the sky.

"Easy to kill." Bobbi frowned "So are we."

Her words hung in the air that was it wasn't it? They didn't have Super Serum, there weren't gods or had superior tech to save them. They were so human, so vulnerable to the dangers around them they chose to ignore. Sure Tony could get sick but his heart was supercharged, which made every other organ stronger. He could get sick but odds are he wouldn't die. Clint glanced at Nat her faced contorted with pain. Pain, they felt more than anyone, every bullet that hit them caused pain. They weren't even mutants with powers to protect them. So simply, vulnerably human. Clint realized then he hurt. He probably had a concussion and several lacerations all over his body. He felt the pain, of mortality. He would die and that hit him like a bus n that moment, shooting down unknown mutations in the sky he realized he would die. Now, later. It would happen, to him, Bobbi, Nat, Kat, Ali, Lana. Everyone. The thought send a pang of pain through his chest, he looked down. The pain was imaginary but hurt none the less, he felt as though he had been stabbed. Suddenly he remembered Kat quoting an author

"That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt."

He never appreciated how genius that author was until now he felt the pain of humanity. He looked at Nat and Bobbi, the grim determination on their faces. He recomposed himself with the same resolve and carried on. Suddenly bullets came from nowhere and the already chaotic situation became full on **panic now like it's the fucking apocalypse**.

Bobbi hit the ground, Natasha ducked and Clint hid behind the wall, he looked at his wife and Bobbi, she only hit the floor because she was bleeding. From 5 different spots, Clint crawled across the floor grabbing her, covering her with his own body.

"Nat!" she poked her head out from behind the pilots seat, she saw Bobbi who was losing consciousness fast. Nat pulled herself toward them, the firing ceased. Bobbi smiled

"I guess that dumb bitch got her point across. To kill one of us." Natasha nodded

"Were stupid." Bobbi nodded slightly

"Don't have a will, I couldn't be bothered. Clint you have Lana all my money goes to her college fund or something practical. Sell our stupid apartment and we have a cat. Take the cat, that's it, enough with the pressure I'm dead now suck it up. Tell Lana I love her." Clint shook his head

"We saved Coulson didn't we?" Bobbi bitchfaced

"Who's flying this goddamn plane?"

**5 days later 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

It turns out, those were Barbra Morse's last words. They were engraved on her tombstone, Lana's Idea. She thought they represented her mother well. Always focused on the task at hand, Lana cried when she found out, who wouldn't she cried for the first 3 days. Barely, sleeping, barely eating. She stayed silent, stuck to her father's side like glue. Kat and Ali kept their distance, Kat couldn't help but wonder why her parents were taken away from her so young. Couldn't whatever decides death had waited a few more years, she's still a child, just a child. Most of them needed to go shopping for a black dress since the only one Kat had she had worn for what was meant to be a happy experience. Even the weather agreed with how they were all feeling, grey skies, cold and pouring rain. The shopping trip was a horrible experience, how fun could funeral shopping possibly be? Kat chose a dress that fell just above her knee with black sheer long sleeves and the neckline went to the base of her neck but again all sheer. She wore black panty hose and black wedge ankle boots. Ali wore a black dress with long lace sleeves, the dress fell just below her knees, black lace tights and black flats. Lana was wearing a long sleeved black dress that fell to her knees, she had black tights on underneath and black Mary Janes. Kat pulled her blood red hair into a low ponytail, Ali simply pinned hers back, Kat had put Alana's hair into Primrose braids. Bobbi was buried at a SHIELD cemetery, which wasn't as horrible as it sounds. It was on a beautiful piece of property just outside of Washington D.C. In spring there were cherry blossoms and birds, emerald green grass and on a clear day you could see the Pentagon. Kat sat in her chair recounting her visit to Marcus

_I pulled up to his house, it was a town house so lots of Neighbours, more casualties if somehow Abbie catches me. God I'm paranoid. I knocked on the door_

"_Coming!" good it was him and not his mother or something, he opened the door_

"_Hi! Who are you?" he had grown since I last saw him, he was a year older though in grade 12 now I guess. He was about 6 feet and if I wasn't head over heels with Andrei I would have started flirting with him on the spot, he was defiantly different from the nerdy kid I used to know, he filled out and I could tell he was well muscled even if he still seemed skinny._

"_Seriously Marcus? We don't see each other for 2 years and you go and get yourself good looking, you son of a bitch." He raised an eyebrow leaning in whispering_

"_Kat? Why do you have strait brown hair?" she shook her head_

"_Not safe to talk outside, I'm assuming your room is still fit for a paranoid bastard?" he nodded letting her inside, the went down into the basement where his room was_

"_So where's your mom and brother?" _

"_Sean has a football thing, there in Jersey what happened? You disappear for two years I see you again and you're in disguise?! What the hell happened Kat?" I sighed_

"_I can't tell you but my parents weren't my parents and now I'm involved in some highly covert shit." I handed him the USB_

"_I can't get in it? Can you?" he looked at it "What is it?"_

"_Secret shit that could give me answers about this mission my parents are on and also Nadya was kidnapped along with her girlfriend. She's ay BTdubs, so yeah I can't get into it but I know you can. I guess I can't expect favours it has been 2 years but I can also pay you." He shook his head, still a nice guy that's good._

"_Just will I get hurt?" Kat thought for a moment "I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen along with your family. But everything I can doesn't mean nothing will happen. If you can't take that, I have to walk out your door and find someone else." Marcus nodded_

"_Give me a minute, cause I can easily erase us. I've done it before." Kat tilted her head_

"_What?" Marcus frowned "To hide from my dad, I could just tell my mom he's catching up and we could disappear again." Kat put a hand on his shoulder_

"_I guarantee there is no need for that. Will you do it?" he nodded "I'll try, do I get to see what's on it?"_

"_If you did the good guys wold kill you and you can't hide from them." he nodded taking the USB and walking over to one of his laptops. Plugging in the drive, he worked for hours until he cracked it. When he did he saved everything onto a new USB and gave them both to Kat. They exchanged new phone number and promised to keep in touch. Kat climbed back into her car and drove off, leaving Marcus with a million questions and a smile on his face._

It was time for people to speak, Clint was going first as the ex and father of child.

"I knew Bobbi in every way possible, professionally, romantically and what worked best for us as friends. Bobbi was strong and smart and great at her job, but anyone could tell you that. I can tell you what she was like outside of work, her favorite foods, movies or books. Things like that never seemed to matter before but now whenever I watch the great Gatsby, read the lord of the rings or have pancakes I'll remember her doing those things with a smile on her face. A smile she and her daughter share, Bobbi was outwardly friendly but a little rough around the edges but who isn't? Some of her closest friends were those she worked with, myself, Agent Hill and my wife Natasha Romanoff. Anyone who knew her well enough how much he cared, about her job, her family." At this point Clint was getting misty eyed along with Natasha, Lana was cried out and just wanted to lay her mother to rest.

"She cared a lot about so much and I don't think she knew how much we all cared about her. That night realized something, she is human, and I am human most of us at SHIELD are human. I realized before Bobbi's death how vulnerable we are. Merely humans, playing at something more, something indestructible. I hope that Bobbi's death isn't in vain, I hope we all realize that we are not indestructible or invulnerable. I hope were all more careful because it's what she would want." Clint went back to his seat, Natasha stood up, and her speech was more of the same, we will miss you, we care about you, you cared so much. Kat paid attention again when Lana got up

"I am not going to stand up here and say what I was supposed to say. What most 11 year olds would say when their mom dies. I'm not going to talk about how much she loved me, how amazing he was, that I am close to tears. I won't cry, not anymore. Maybe that's not healthy, I don't care. I have my father still, his wife, his daughters, my sisters. Also of course their extended family as well. I have so much more than most. I hurt, I am in pain but I know how lucky I am. I know how worse off I could be. I love my mother and I didn't want her to die. But despite what some of you think. I won't break, or crumble or fall to pieces because I know she died for a good cause. I know she lived a good life, I know she loved me and so many other. I know, know she was the best mother I could have asked for." Lana returned to her seat, leaving many surprised and her father proud. Kat nodded to Lana a sad smile on both of their faces. The funeral ended as most do, we tossed dirt on the grave and walk sadly away.

Kat glanced around the cemetery, what sadend her most wasn't the amount of graves but the fact that she would one day be buried here, so would her parents and Andrei, the avengers everyone she knew. But then of course who would visit? Once they were dead? Kat knew they would die young, soon she assumed, the way things were going. The events of the last two months gave her a new perspective on mortality. She always knew how dangerous the job was, she just never knew how much she didn't want to do it. She wanted to work for SHIELD help people but not in the field, what choice in the matter did she have? With her skill, she had to work for SHIELD or she'd feel guilty. Once they reached the car they climbed inside, staying silent the entire drive. Clint drove, apparently it cleared his head. Nat, Kat, Ali and Lana listened to music on their own IPods and stared out the windows. They stopped for dinner at a Burger King then continued on arriving in New York around midnight. Kat stripped down into her underwear and took a sleeping pill. Her appointment with Emma Frost was short, she couldn't find anything, so she gave Kat pills that would help her sleep, they worked for about 6 or so hours. They kept away the nightmares after the 6 hours her subconscious had free rein and the images the plagued her sleep returned. Tonight they didn't though, tonight she slept for the first time in weeks, peacefully.

**Sorry for the long update but I've been really busy. It's the same for my other stories as well. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	19. the morning after

**Alright this chapter should have either angst or action in it. Not sure yet. Thank you for the reviews! I don't own Marvel.**

Kat woke up from a surprisingly dreamless sleep. Despite the funeral the day before she had a good outlook on today, she looked at her clock 7 30. Only 6 hours of sleep, but she felt refreshed. She looked in the mirror, her hair was once again a mane of unruly blood red spirals. She shrugged going into her bathroom and stepping into her shower.

"JARVIS, who is awake?"

"Just you." Kat nodded, odd but alright, a lot of people actually didn't live here. Tori and Steve had their own apartment, Thor and Jane had their own House (and this castle thing in Asgaurd). Maria and Coulson had a house where they and Andrei stayed when they were all home. Tony, Pepper and Mike lived at the tower but often went to Malibu for no apparent reason (once they rebuilt there house, that is) Kat finished her shower and stood in the center of her room wrapped in a plush towel. Kat put her hair in a fishtail braid then stood in her closet trying to close cloths

"JARVIS what's the weather today."

"A high of -2 degrees Celsius or 28 degrees Fahrenheit." Kat nodded selecting a pair of burgundy jeans, black ankle boots (with wool socks underneath), a crème knit wool sweater with a black tank top underneath, a fitted charcoal colored jacket that fell to her knees and a black book bag slung over her shoulder. Kat grabbed her phone, wallet and drivers license (issued by SHIELD to everyone aver 14 who can drive), left a note on the counter and set off for the garage. She chose a different car some simple black thing and set off for Andrei's house. She called him on the way, he picked up

"**I was kinda asleep you know. Who is this?"**

"Kat, do you not have caller ID?"

"**No. Why are you calling its like 8."**

"I'm coming over, on my way now."

"**Ok, why?" **

"Cause I can, your parent at SHIELD yet? I'm pretty sure mine are or else they would be awake."

"**Yeah, you'd think they could at least take off 1 day?"**

"Your dad has that new team to deal with and your mom is co-director. Probably not. Also what do you want to do for Halloween? I was thinking Any Pond and Rory."

"**With everything that's happening, you're thinking about Halloween. Now you're not a selfish person but really?" **Kat bit her lip, remembering there fight more than a month ago. The things he and her parents said had really hurt her. She had forgiven him but her parents, there was so much they had lied to her about. She didn't think she would ever trust them completely again. She doubted if she ever really did trust them. After all they didn't raise her, they got rid of her sent her off then of course broke up and her father went off and had another child. Kat shook herself from these thoughts that were threatening to make her cry. She supposed that her crying over something made her not as strong as her mother, or anyone else. She didn't know she was wrong

"No asshat. Not for me, Lana needs a distraction and Ali has never gone trick or treating, I figure we could take them."

**"Then we should go as something people know about like an animated movie."**

"Oh Epic! I could you could be the girl M.K and you could be the leaf guy named Nod!"

"**Let's pick something else, ow about you have Merida, me as hiccup."**

"That's better than Ali could be. Who had red hair?"

"… **Princess Anastasia."**

"Yep. Then Lana… she has blondish orange hair. Kimpossible."

"**I think he'd like that. Have you eaten breakfast?"**

"No."

"**I will get the cereal out."**

"Gourmet."

"**Whatever, love you."**

"Love you to Asshat."

Kat continued on with her driving surprised she wasn't pulled over for talking on the phone. She turned on the radio. Some old pop song played, Kat wasn't a fan she preferred rock and bands like Imagine Dragons. She shrugged listening to it anyway. Kat pulled up to the small slightly run down house, Phil and Maria never had the time to keep it nice looking. She rapped on the door, Andrei answered it still in his pyjamas (V-neck t-shirt and pyjama pants).

"Hey Kat." "Sup." She gave him a hug then proceeded inside, he looked her over, helping her with her coat.

"Are you okay?" she nodded "Don't be worrying about me. It would have been your mother who died." Andrei frowned, his light blue eyes seemed darker than usual, and his usual icy blue eyes were more ocean blue then anything. That could be because he was getting older or he was becoming as broken as Kat. She grabbed a bowl of raisian bran

"Who the hell eats this?" Andrei smiled "Dad. He likes raisins, he ate them a lot in… recovery." Kat frowned, right the aftermath of New York. Kat wasn't around then, but she knew how much pain Andrei was in. He was on the helicarrier when Loki attacked, when he father was pronounced dead only to be brought back somehow. No seems to tell us, Kat had several theory's perhaps now wasn't the time for her to rant about conspiracies.

"I'm sorry." Andrei smiled

"We seem to say that a lot. Can't we replace that with a different word? Like when we actually mean sorry say something like I don't know cheeseburger." He glanced at her confused expression.

"Maybe not cheeseburger, but you get what I mean." She nodded finding some different cereal, pouring herself a bowl

"Defiantly not cheeseburger." Andrei smiled "Fair enough, so how are you actually?"

"I'm fine Andrei, you ok?" he shrugged "I guess how's your brain?" she frowned

"My brain is fine, it's my mind that's fucked. It doesn't matter I have meds to stop the nightmares." Andrei nodded

"We should all get some of those." Kat nodded "Maybe. How's Mike? He doesn't talk to me, I know he likes you though."

"He's good, he and Sophie are ok. Don't tell but I don't think she's ok, with her mental state iffy her powers. We don't know what she can do Kat. And her control of it. It's not as great as we think." Kat nodded

"Kim, Sam, Will? I know you guys talk more than we do. I spoke with Piper at the reception yesterday. She's holding up well." Andrei nodded

"There fine, Sam's getting good Will is keeping calm, Kim's having her fun with the new guy." Kat nodded

"Actual fun or is she sleeping with him?" Andrei shrugged "That's a little rash, even for Kim." Kat shrugged

"Desperate times, we all know how much she likes Will. If she's gonna be stupid about it then whatever." Andrei nodded

"Are we gonna make it out of this?" Kat shrugged "If we do, we won't be in 1 piece, mentally physically. It doesn't matter. We won't be ok, I won't be ok. But I don't matter, I have Ali and Lana to worry about." Andrei shook his head

"How could you ever say you don't matter? Of course you matter, Ali and Lana aren't just our responsibility." Kat frowned

"Of course they are, Lana's mother is dead, Ali's parents are dead. The parents we now all share are never with us, there my responsibility. I never should have left this morning they need me." Andrei shook his head

"They need you as their sister not their parents. Clint and Natasha should be there that's not your fault." Kat shrugged

"Of course it's my fault. Nadya's still missing Andrei. It's because of me, Abbie want's me."

"Kat, Abbie's insane. We can't do anything about that." Kat stood up

"Abbie's not insane, her mutation ha made her this way. It's like Jean Grey all over again." Andrei tilted his head

"Who?" "Nothing, I found it in the SHIELD records." Andrei stared at Kat wide eyes

"The SHIELD records no one but the directors and the counsel have access to? Kat! Are you seriously hacking SHIELD!? That could get you in so much trouble! Hacking SHIELD isn't worth it."

"It is worth it. It's not like I have bad intentions. But no one tells us anything about what we are getting ourselves into. Do you even wanna work for SHIELD, I don't! ?" Andrei frowned

"Of course I do. Why don't you?" the redhead shrugged

"I don't know. I wanna save people, but is SHIELD really worth it? The fact that our parents are still alive I an anomaly! Abnormal! Hell, mine are the best field agents our there! How long are they gonna last?!" Andrei put his hands on her shoulders

"Is that what you're worried about? Dying? Is that why you don't want to work for SHIELD." Kat bit her lip, debating giving him her real answer. Being afraid of dying was such an easy excuse. But in truth she wasn't she could die and wouldn't care. Mortality didn't faze her.

"That's not it. I'm not afraid to die." Andrei sat down in front of her, holding her hands

"Then what is it?" Kat avoided his eyes

"New York, the consul. They sent a nuclear missile into one of the most important cities in the world without even knowing it would work against the robots. That's why." Andrei started at her, confusion written all over his face

"You think their corrupt?" she shook her head "No those bastards aren't corrupt. But they don't value human life the way they should. The death of 1 can affect hundreds. Look at Bobbi, its 1 death but everyone at SHIELD will mourn her, Clint, her daughter. Imagine the thousands of people who would have been killed. Kids, adult anyone! The consul was willing to take their lives when it was uncertain we would win. Not guaranteed. They didn't like the odds, so they took a risk that would affect tens of hundreds of thousands of people. That's why I don't want to be a part of SHIELD. I don't really understand why anyone would want a part of them." Andrei sighed

"They did it to save the rest of the world." Kat nodded

"Right, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Andrei nodded "Exactly." Kat gaped at him

"I wasn't serious! That quote is BS! If there was a choice here and know for me to kill you and save 20 people would you want me to make that choice?!" Andrei nodded. Kat looked disgusted

"What the hell? Seriously? You're just like them!" Andrei frowned

"Just like who?" she stomped her foot

"SHIELD! My parents, you think that anyone could kill just to save 20 random people! Andrei, I wouldn't kill you for 20 people! Do you think I would do that like you didn't matter? Does all of SHIELD think they don't matter to someone?" Andrei stood back up

"Kat you think you don't matter!" she scoffed

"That's different! I have major self-esteem issues, all of SHIELD is just recklessly selfless." Andrei shrugged

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kat shook her head "Hell no. Every recklessly selfless person is dead or has been close. I won't join SHIELD. Not because I'm afraid of dying but because they don't value life." With that Kat walked out the door. Leaving Andrei confused and worried about Kat.

She climbed back into her car, laying her head on the steering wheel. She couldn't find the energy to be upset, she really had no reason to be. She started her car, looking towards the tower. She smiled, at least through all of this she still had a home. Just then an explosion erupted from the roof of the tower.

**Hahaha, I can't believe I did that, short I know but I wanted to end it there so I did. Update should be faster than normal, sorry for the long wait****. NO FLAMES! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	20. the grande finiale, not the last chapter

**Last Chapter was short, but a cliff hanger. This one will tart with her and Andrei running into the tower so it skips the drive cause that boring as hell. Thank you for the reviews. Any fans of Supernatural reading this? SEASON 9 BITCHS! I don't own Marvel.**

**WARNING: ANGSTY SHIT AND SCUCIDLE THOUGHTS! **

Kat and Andrei actually drove through the front door of the building. They couldn't be bothered with the garage. They jumped out of the car Guns loaded disappointed that there simple glocks were the only weaponry they had besides the throwing knife in Kat's boot. They looked around the lobby, empty of course Andrei looked at Kat

"I've got your 6." She nodded pointing toward the elevator, they went over and pressed the button, dead

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Shit Andrei we're taking the stairs."

The heard more explosions from the top of the tower and a roar, the hulk had made an appearance, Andrei looked at Kat his expression hopeful

"Maybe it was just a lab explosion." Kat made her way to the stairs "Yeah ok. Sure Andrei, maybe Canadians will start WWIII." Her voice dripping with Sarcasm. Then they started on the stairs, the smell of smoke getting stronger on each floor, they reached the main living room floor of the tower. Kat kicked open the door, her gun at the ready. Nothing but thick black smoke she felt Andrei's back right against hers

"Kat I can't make out a damn thing can you."

"I can, remember the whole residual super soldier serum thing from my mom. Well you know faster healing, higher sense. That crap. I can make out shapes." She felt Andrei nod behind her

"What's here?" Kat looked around "The furniture and a shit ton of smoke. What floor do we check out first?" Andrei bit his lip

"The armoury. We need better weaponry." Kat nodded and they raced back into the stairwell. Once they made it the few more floors up to the armoury the were panting, the adrenaline had worn off and Andrei was covered in sweat, Kat on the other hand was as ready for action as ever, the serum he guessed, she had always been in prime physical condition for combat. She grabbed two gas masks and removed her coat scarf and sweater, leaving her in a tank top, her jeans and her boots

"It's more practical. She grabbed a quiver for Andrei and some night vision goggles.

"I'm not using my bow." She grabbed a two belts, each had two guns, 4 knives, grenades and lots of ammo. She handed him his and put on hers. She grabbed a large AK-47 and a ton of ammo slung over her shoulder. She grabbed the strap for the gun and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

"You ready?" he nodded "Hit the stairs, I hear the action a few floors up."

They pulled their masks on and hit the stairs once more, when they got to the floor were most of Avengers 2 lived it was complete carnage. Kim, Mike and Sophie were battling a heavily armed Jet outside. Will and Jackson were working on about 6 assassins and Piper and Sam were nowhere to be seen. Kat called over to Will

"Where is everyone?!" He didn't look at her, Andrei fired his arrow, getting the assassin in the head. His first real kill, he didn't have time to contemplate that. He jumped right into the action, taking our another man in black, Jackson looked over at her

"The roof, or your floor. Both maybe." Kat nodded "Be his 6." He nodded, understanding she meant watch Andrei, he did exactly as he was told by their leader. She hadn't really thought about their trust I her, she yelled at Kim.

"Get inside the damn thing!" Kim nodded jamming her feet through the window. Kat ran back into the stairs making her way to her home floor, she snuck in quietly one of her handguns at the ready. The living room was empty, a cold breeze blew in through the windows, the shattered glass crunched under her feet. She tried to keep as silent as possible she crept down the hallway, still silent she began wondering why she even bothered with this floor until she heard a scream coming from Lana's room, Kat burst in gun at the ready. Abbie had Lana tied up in the corner and Ali covered in blood screaming at her feet.

"What did you do?!" Abbie shrugged, her light brown hair was whipping around her face and a sick smile on what used to be soft features

"Having a little fun." Kat held her dun steady "Before you kill me!? Or worse her!?" Kat's voice was rough from the smoke she had inhaled, Abbie shook her head

"I would never kill either of you, why would I kill you when it's fun to watch you struggle. Your whole life I've seen it. You always know you didn't belong."

"Where's Nadya? And Jane Doe?!" Abbie smiled "I think you mean Lillian Collins. There fine, on the roof actually safe and sound with your parents. Don't you wanna know why I won't kill you?"

She was yelling over Ali's screaming, Kat stared at her sister "Give me Ali then you can talk. I know how much you psychopaths love to talk." She kept her voice even with a hint of sarcasm the way she liked it. Abbie nodded pulling Ali of the ground and shoving her over to Kat. Ali stopped screaming but Kat saw the tears streaming down her face, Kat nodded at the other red head, she crawled over to Lana, starting to untie her. Abbie didn't care, Kat studied her old friend

"Why are you doing this?" Abbie shrugged "Might as well tell you because in 24 hours you will be dead." Kat kept quiet, Abbie smiled

"I did it for the rush. Some people they have sex, well I do that to but never mind. Some people go sky diving or run marathons, some are on drugs. Whatever makes you feel that rush, that high where everything is just right. Have you ever felt that Kat?" Abbie sighed with less of a sick smile on her face, more the look of someone relaxed or at peace

"You see Kitty, I love what I do. I know you get that rush, not from the fighting or the training or whatever else it is Agents in training do. You like to dance, and to hack, to learn. Tell me have you looked at what's on that drive?" Kat shook her head ne.

"Well you'd be surprised at what dirty little secrets SHEILD had buried away, what they wanted from the tesseract is pathetic. Weapons, cool. Power, great. What SHIELD want's is everything, they want everyone to know who's in charge around here. Do you want to be a part of that?" Kat knew what Abbie was doing, twisting Kat's thoughts and words.

"What do you want?" Abbie shrugged "I told you I want to feel that rush, I want to see you break. I want to see you fallen, I want to see you beg yourself for your life then I want to see you take it from yourself. That's what I want." Kat kept her gun steady, but her resolve was shaken

"You want me to kill myself. Why?" Abbie smiled "You've wanted to, you knew you never belonged. I supposed you figured it was because you grew up with the wrong people but now? You feel different, different from your parents, different from your precious Andrei. Who I won't touch by the way. He'll be hurt enough once you pull that trigger, take those pills, slit your wrists. I don't care you'll do it. And leave them behind, that's right your sweet innocent baby sisters. You wouldn't do that would you?"

Kat glanced to the corner where they were huddled together staring at Abbie wide eyes, Kat simply glared

"If you think I'm going to kill myself then you're fucking stupid." Abbie smiled

"But I'm not. You see Kat I know what you're like. You've always wanted to. You've always known that your life would add up to nothing. You knew that no matter what you would never be as impressive as those around you. And come on! Your parents didn't want you enough to keep you after 4 years of age!" Kat snarled at her

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" she fired her gun, Abbie ducked, the fastest reflexes Kat had ever seen

"I mean Ekaterina, your famous assassin parents, the top SHIELD agents. Chantel I up there but still. Andrei was trained by Clint Barton himself, all of your friends have powers so spectacular you can't even imagine how powerful they are! Tori is a surgeon, Nadya will be a professional dancer, you know it. That Marcus fellow could do or be whoever he wanted! I might be leaving some people out but Kat! You not them and you never will be!"

Kat had no response other than to shoo Ali and Lana ot of the room "Get out of here." Was all she said. Abbie smiled

"Wouldn't want them to see the grand finale. She sister thy have known for so little time, yet the sister they love so much. Shoo them away so they don't have to see your brains splattered on the wall."

Kat stayed silent, contemplating her next move.

"Was Annie involved in this?" she asked timidly dreading the answer

"Of course with that tumour eating away at her brain. She was easy to sway, the doctors were mistaken she had so much less time than a year. But I fixed her made her better. Those things your parents saw the night Barbra Morse died? People, my creations. It was a simple serum, alter their DNA to make them less human. The wings were tough, took a couple tries but I got them. The transition is painful though. A lot of my trials didn't survive. But Sweet Annabelle pulled through, my own personal BFF attack dog." Kat backed up shaking her head

"No, you didn't. You can't have." Abbie smiled, her madness pouring out onto her face once more

"But I did." She had a dog whistle around her neck, she blew into it. She heard something between a screech and a yell then Annie flew in. Except it wasn't Annie. The same wavy light brown hair except it was matted with blood. Her normally light blue eyes were red and the color took up the whole of her eye. Her finger nails were elongated into long black claws. When she opened her mouth it revealed sharp fangs and a snake like tongue. Abbie smiled

"Like I said, I altered her DNA just a bit." Annie lunged at Kat she jumped back still wielding her gun.

"Annie it's me Kat. We haven't really spoken in a while, I know your still in there!" Kat's voice was strangled she was holding back tears. Annie was so innocent she had so many plans for her 1 year. She wanted to see the world and learn before she died. What happened to her sent indescribable pain through Kat. But for a moment there was a glint of recognition in Annie's eyes. A flash of blue then it was gone. She lunged again at Kat knocking her against a wall, Kat called her name again. Abbie smiled

"She's not home leave a message." Then Abbie cackled like a hyena. Kat tightened her grip on her weapon

"This is it Kat. You, me or Annie. Who do you shoot?"

Kat steadied her gun, aimed and squeezed the trigger.

**Hahahaha (cackles evilly). Short I know but, you know. I like the cliff hanger. So take a guess who did she shoot? Ship names for any of the pairings? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	21. review or else

**You don't get the next/last chapter of this story if you don't review. They'll be another story after thus one again 2 years after this one. The next chapter MAJOR FUCKING PLOT TWIST! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH.**


	22. Final Chap read author note at end

**Thank you for reviews but I really do hate asking makes me fell all needy or something, really I just need assurance people read this. So there will be another story after this one but that will probably be the last unless I figure out something so yeah. On with the chapter. I don't own Marvel.**

To recap: _"This is it Kat. You, me or Annie. Who do you shoot?"_

_Kat steadied her gun, aimed and squeezed the trigger._

Abbie hit the floor blood pouring from the wound in her skull through and through quick and painless. Kat had her second of Victory before Annie picked her up and tossed her onto the floor, she felt the shard of glass dig into her side. Her handgun skittered across the floor, she reached for the machine laying on top of her but Annie ripped it out of her hands and threw it out the window. Kat frowned Annie pinned her arms down, Kat brought her knee up and caught Annie where he Kidney would be, instead she hit her wing, Kat studied it. Transparent skin stretched over the thin bones. Annie howled in pain, digging her claws into Kat's chest, it her turn to scream. She tried sitting up to roll her off but she was too heavy and her grip was too good. Kat was reacting on pure instinct now, she it down on Annie's arm hard, drawing thick almost black blood. Annie released that arm to look at her wound. Kat grabbed a handful of the powdered glass and shoved it in Annie's face, getting it into her eyes. Annabelle screamed again and jumped off Kat, the redhead grabbed the gun laying on the floor, then scrambled to her feet ignoring the pain from the glass embed in her left arm. She brought the gun to the back of Annie's head.

"I'm so sorry."

Annie whipped around pain evident in her eyes which had gone back to blue, tears were welling in Kat's eyes. She pulled the trigger, Annie hit the floor. She looked around, blood was everywhere. On her cloths, the walls, the floor. Even on Kat's face, she wiped her face all she did was smudge the black liquid. She spat on the ground again. She wiped the tears away and sorted out herself, she pulled her mask back on and raced to the stairs to the roof. The fight was over and all of Avengers 2, the avengers, Ali and Lana were sitting there. They looked at Kat and at the blood all over her, the wounds on her chest bleeding as well as the ones on her arms.

"Abbie's dead. So is what used to be Annie." Nadya raced over to her, she looked fine. Nadya wrapped her arms around Kat beginning to cry. Kat hugged her back, soothing her

"You ok?" Nadya nodded "That's Lily." Kat waved wincing. Her parents nodded to her. Her dad came over

"I know about you and Andrei." Kat shrugged "That is defiantly top priority dad." He smiled looking at her

"You hurt?" Kat bit her lip "A little scratched up. I'll be alright." Her mother was stroking the heads of Ali and Lana. Kat came over smiling at her sisters

"You guys alright?" they nodded, Ali smiled "Are you." Kat shrugged "There's glass in my arm and I shot my two former best friends point black in the head." Ali nodded

"Never mind then." Kat went and sat over with Avengers 2, wrapping her arm around Sophie

"You gonna be ok?" she nodded, holding onto Mike's hand "I think so." Kat smiled. Sam had his arms wrapped around Piper

"You guy's alright?" they nodded, Piper responded in her posh British way, dripping with sarcasm

"Were absolutely brilliant Ekaterina. Just fantastic, I am soaked with blood in my Pyjama's correct?" Kat smiled

"Ya, you'll need new ones." Sam kissed Pipers forehead "I can take that glass out." Kat nodded

"Please." He nodded, it didn't last long a slow minute and it was gone and her skin could heal, once it stopped bleeding. Kim, Will and Jack were laying in a heap

"You guys alright?" Kim opened her sky blue eyes pushing her platinum blonde hair out of her face

"Shut up. We're asleep." Will and Jack nodded, Kat made a face that simply said 'ok then' and sat down on the ground next to Andrei

"You alright? Jack cover your 6 like I told him to?" Andrei nodded

"I'm sorry you had to do what you did." Kat shrugged "What's your number?" Andrei frowned

"2." Kat nodded "3. How about the others?" Andrei sighed

"Kim 1, Sophie 1, Mike 0, Will 1, Jack 1, Sam 2, Piper 2." Kat nodded

"Damnit." He nodded "Yeah, we should all get inside its cold." Kat nodded, getting everyone together and down into the infirmary which surprisingly wasn't touched, Kat gestured to a man strapped down on a bed

"James Barnes?" Steve nodded "We found a mind control device embedded in his skull. We removed it, painfully but it's gone. If he wakes up Bruce had high hopes he'll be back to normal." Kat nodded

"What's up with his arm?" Steve shrugged "Lost it at some point." Kat nodded Chantel sat her down

"I don't care how fast you heal. You need stitches, want numbing?" Kat shook her head. Several people came running in Nadya's parents Tori, Lily's parents and Samantha. They ran to their respective family members. Kat smiled at their reunion, while Bruce was poking and prodding at Nadya and Lily who Kat noticed hadn't let go of each other's hands. Kat winced slightly as Chantel did her stitches. A few random SHIELD doctors had shown up and were taking care of the others, Sophie was fine considering she had spent all of her time in her energy form. Kim had a long gash on her leg the beginning of it staining she shorts she wore to sleep. Piper was having some glass dug out of her knees and hands and look like she was in a lot of pain. Sam squeezed her hands while having his own cuts and cracked ribs taken care of. She felt Chantel prod Kat's own ribs, her actions shot pain throughout Kat's body, she guessed she was more hurt then she thought. Chantel looked at Kat

"Did someone sit on you?" Kat nodded "Ohh, that's why I'm gonna bandage these, lift up your shirt."

Kat did as told, while she looked over she avengers, they didn't look injured but they always hid it well. Jane Foster came in Thor brought her into a tight embrace. She whispered something to him that brought the largest possible smile to his face. Kat would go guess but she couldn't be bothered right now. Mike was having a large cut across his forehead taken care of, he must've lifted his mask and got cut. Jack, Will and mike had the same injuries. Cuts on their arms and legs and a lot of bruises. Kat leaed against the wall the bed she was on was next to. Chantel patted her shoulder

"You're all good. Take it easy." Kat nodded and made her way over to Ali and Lana who were being treated for shock and cuts by Bruce.

"How are you two, really?" they shrugged Ali answered "Better then you." Kat smiled

"Little smartass." Ali smiled along with Lana "That's us, your little smartass's." Kat pointed at her a friendly glare in her eyes

"No swearing you little maggot." Lana smiled then frowned as Bruce inserted a needle into her arm

"You didn't say you were gonna do that!" Bruce smirked "You need t so I can stitch up your cuts." Lana frowned

"Whatever. Kat mom and Dad want to talk to us after were done with medical." Kat nodded

"Alright." She walked over to Tony

"Where calling their families right? And Fury gonna be so pissed we weren't supposed to be n the lime light…" Tony shrugged

"Doesn't matter, ya we'll get in touch with their families." Kat nodded, she went over to her parents

"Lana say's you want to talk to us after, 'bout what?" Natasha bit her lip

"Be on our floor in 5 minutes." Kat frowned "Our floor is a little destroyed." Clint nodded

"Right. The back of the library." Kat nodded going back over to her sisters

"The back of the library 5 minutes." They nodded, getting the rest of their wounds stitched. Kat kissed Andrei provoking several looks from those around them. Kat shrugged

"It's been like 2 months." They nodded and Kat raced off to the library not bothering to change out of her bloody clothes. She sat down at a table in the back of the library. She looked down at her hands, lost in her thoughts

_I killed 2 of my oldest friends. Doesn't matter how insane they were, they were still them._

_I shot two people point blank. I'm barely 16! I'm not even 16, 16 on November 6__th__._

_Fuck me. Fuck my life._

_You wanted to you know? You wanted to hold that gun to your head and pull the trigger._

_Why didn't I? What stopped me?_

_Your family you Asshat. Clint, Natasha, Alisa, Alana, Sophie, Piper, Sam, Will, Jack, Kim the avengers._

_Because they care about you and you care about yourself, don't forget that Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff._

_Shit, is that really my name? I'm so friggin screwed._

"Miss. Romanoff?" she looked up, Pepper new assistant. She had black hair that was naturally tightly curled and fell to her shoulders, Kat supposed it was longer wet or strait. She had deep brown eyes and freckles all over her body over her pale skin. Kat figured she was a bout 22.

"Yes Melanie?" she gave Kat a smile ignoring the blood on the teenagers face

"I'm looking for the imfirm, when I was given the tour they left that out." Kat nodded

"80th floor." She nodded and left. Next her blood family came in sitting down at the table. Lana and Ali looked confused, Kat nodded both of their hair was matted with blood and powdered glass. Natasha played with her Widow's bites on her cat suit.

"Well with the events of the past 2 months we have gained and been through a lot. And we expect to become family in this environment? We have to know what you're all like without SHIELD or death breathing down our necks. So Clint and I are taking a two year sabbatical so are you Kat. And we are moving to our safe house in London England." Kat stared at them wide eyes

"For two years?" was the only thing she could stammer out. Clint frowned

"We guess this could cause some problems with your relationship with Andrei but…. How serious are you?" Kat shrugged

"Only in love." She glared at her father deciding to take anger as her approach to this unforeseen event. Natasha sighed

"It's best for Ali and Lana. They don't know us as who we are as people. They know Hawkeye and the black widow." Kat shrugged still glaring at everything.

"That makes sense but do we have to have our family bonding time over 2 years and across the Atlantic ocean?!" she stood up, her mother sighed. Clint placed his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"We know it's sudden." Ali and Lana finally jumped in with Ali standing up as well

"Sudden?! It's like the semi-truck that comes around the blind corner!" Kat smiled at her simile. Lana bit her lip, her perfect puppy eyes boring into her father

"Are we really moving to London?" Clint nodded "It's what's best for us." Kat sat back down, her glare had soften she pulled Ali back into her seat as well

"Their right, we're not ok. You only know us this way. Hell, I only know us this way." She looked at Lana, she put her arms around both of her sisters

"I've been to the house in London. It's amazing, just outside of the city. Bricks, Iron rod fences. Every bedroom has a balcony. It's beautiful on the inside but simple. White walls, black furniture. It's all modern. The bedrooms have their own bathrooms and closet's like here." Ali and Lana nodded. Natasha gave them a sad smile

"You guys will be going to school you'll have friends your own age and you can like normal lives. But we'll still have access to the SHIELD base their so you can train and shoot all you want." The three of them smiled slightly. Kat looked over her parents

"When are we leaving?" they sighed

"November 10th. And you'll be starting school after this Christmas break so January the 6th. You're all be going to a privet school but it's co-ed. We'll get into the details later." Kat nodded

"So we pack up all our stuff and just get the hell out of dodge in less than a month?" Clint nodded

"That's one way to put it." Kat smiled "Well I'll be off. See you at dinner." She raced back to the infirmary, the only one still there was Will

"Where's Andrei?" Will shrugged

"Armoury I think. Putting his stuff away." Kat nodded and once again hit the stairs. There was still smoke but a lesser amount. She couched remembering how much of it she had inhaled earlier. She made her way back to the armoury she walked in. It was empty aside from Andrei. He smiled at her, but his face fell as soon as he saw hers. There were tears welling in her eyes she wasn't bothering to stop. He went to hug her, she pushed him away. He looked her over

"Kat, what is it?" she stayed silent for a moment

"We're moving." Andrei frowned "Clarify." She sat down on a milk crate that used to have ammunition in it that was now empty, Andrei sat down on the floor next to her. She grabbed a gun and began loading and unloading it repetitively.

"Well, my parents decided that for two years. We were going to have bonding time in London England." She clicked the safety off the gun and moved to the shooting range. Andrei stayed calm as ever as she emptied the Magazine into the paper silhouette of a person. Andrei pursed his lips

"So when do you leave?" she walked back into the armoury picked up a shot gun and a few round and walked back out into the range and began to shoot the hell out of a different dummy.

"November the 10th." Andrei nodded as she began to walk back into the armoury and grabbed a revolver and 12 bullets. She shot the 6 of them into the same very torn up dummy. Before she could load the other 6 bullets Andrei pulled the gun from her hands and threw the bullets onto the floor.

"I don't want to talk to you over the sound of gunfire." Kat picked up the bullets and grabbed the gun putting them away,

"Talk." He sighed his ocean blue eyes studying her blue-grey orbs.

"Alright so, you're moving on November 10th. It's October 16th, 25 days. Is this conversation we're having a break up or a 'I'm gonna break up with you on November 9th' sort of thing?" Kat shrugged

"What would be better for our emotional health?" Andrei laughed

"It's like dating Spock!" she smiled "Don't make me laugh. Let me play with the guns." Andrei shook his head

"Knives, there quiet." She shrugged "I like the noise gun's make. Stress reliving." Andrei shook his head and grabbed a case of throwing knives

"Come one you weirdo." She chose a dummy and began laughing knives into him, she didn't look at Andrei

"So my idea is we break up now and we spend the next 3 weeks acting all awkward and give friendly goodbyes when I leave." Andrei nodded

"I supposes that makes sense." Kat ignored the tears rolling down her face and he ignored the pain he felt inside. He brought her arms down from their position in sending knives deep into a dummy. She put them down

"Yeah. So just be friends until I leave and we burry our feelings." Andrei nodded

"So while you're gone, do we move on? Date other people?" Kat nodded

"And when I come back we'll see. We might feel the same way. If not, that's life." Andrei nodded

"Alright then Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff I will be your friend till the day you die." She nodded

"As to you. Now let me play with my guns." They both ignored the tears streaming down her face or the hitches in her voice. Andrei finished putting his things away then went and cleaned up his floor. Kat went back into the room and removed her belt and the machine gun still slung around her shoulder. She cleaned all of her weapons and grabbed a handgun in a locked box. This one was hers, it was silver and it had her birthday engraved on the side because that was when she got it. When she turned 14, she loaded it and used about 3 practice magazines until she stuck her gun in the waistband of her jeans and set off to finally shower and get changed. She removed the bandages to find fresh pink scars across her chest and arm. She took the ones of her ribs because they honestly weren't doing anything. She stood under the scalding hot water for about 15 minutes before washing her blood red curls and the rest of her body. She stepped out of the shower and blow dried her hair. She walked into her closet and grabbed some black leggings, a different black tank top, a dark red sweater shirt and some grey moccasins. She dug around for a thigh holster and put it on then slipped her gun in making sure it was on safety grabbed her cell phone and dialed Marcus.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey it's Kat. I'm just making sure you alive and I'm gonna look at the drive now."

"**Why do you need to make sure I'm, alive?"**

"Shit happens. Cool I'm moving away for two years. Do I already have you Skype name."

"**Yeah is yours still the same Red_Badass?" **

"Yeah, I should change that but it's awesome."

"**Alright see ya in two years." **

"Bye dude."

"**Bye dude."**

Kat grabbed a broom and went into Lana's room. Someone had moved the body's so she began to sweep up the glass and clean the blood off the floors and walls. Once she was done she went into the lab and found some wooden boards, then she commenced in boarding up the window she had just swept off the floor and had removed from her arm. She took all the sheets off the bed and washed them and hung them up to dry. She went into the main kitchen only to find and remember it was destroyed, she figured everyone was on Tony and Pepper's floor, they were, eating Pizza. She sat down next to her mother and she wrapped her arm around her daughter

"How'd he take it?" Kat smiled sadly "Were fine, just friends. After the two years we'll see. It hurts." Natasha nodded

"I know. Trust me I know, but your safe." Kat sighed

"Safe but still hurt."

**That's the tittle of the next story "Safe but still hurt". So next I could jump right into the next story or I could do a series of one shots over the next two years, then the story. It is your decision dear readers. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	23. Author Note

**Third in the series is up! Named "Safe but still hurt." This story is complete.**


End file.
